Gohan, the Saiyan warrior
by X-Danni-G-X-have-new-account
Summary: COMPLETE: Much can happen over a course of time, people change for the good & the bad, Goku needs to except Gohan isn't his little boy anymore. At the young age of seven Gohan was kidnapped by a group of Saiyans, now he's returning to Earth for purging.
1. So far

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter one … So far…**

_A group of remaining Saiyans that didn't get blown up formed an alliance to try and find more Saiyans and take over planets._

_Gohan met with his uncle Radditz at the age of two and trained with Piccolo for a year, then went to Namek not long after, they returned and Gohan was still at the age of three, about a year later Gohan soon discovered that Bulma had a child with Vegeta named Trunks. _

_His father returned shortly and heard the warning from the future Trunks about the androids, a couple of weeks later Gohan heard he was going to have a brother! A couple of years later, Gohan at the age of 7 trained along side his father waiting for the androids to appear but fate had other plans…_

_One night while Goku and Gohan were training some unexpected visitors came to planet Earth, Saiyan warriors, demanding that Vegeta, Trunks, Goku, Goten and Gohan join their journey through the galaxy searching for the last of their race._

_Obviously they all said no but unfortunately Gohan didn't have a choice, they thought about taking Goten and Trunks but realized they were too young and had no time to raise them. After the battle over Gohan the Saiyans made it look like the ship Gohan was in blew up to get Goku off their trail…_

_Goku did try to wish his son back but the dragon just said it couldn't be done. _

**Six years later…**

Punches and kicks were flying through the air as well as energy balls, in the training facility two Saiyans were fighting, an older Saiyan and a younger one. The younger Saiyan wore black armour like the older one with his tail wrapped around his waist; he was about 13 going on 14, he also had dark coal eyes, the same colour as his hair, the front was long but the back was short (like Cell saga :P)

"Hmm… this is a little boring Gohan, shall we have a break?" asked Bardock sounding a little out of breath.

"Out of all the lies you have told, that is the worst one" chuckled the young warrior, Bardock glared at his grandson, Bardock and Gohan became quite close when Gohan first came to the mother ship, when Bardock first discovered that little Gohan was his grandson, he was put in charge of the young Hybrid.

Bardock was the only person that Gohan ever cared about on the ship plus the only person that called him Gohan, the others just called him Hybrid, he knew that Bardock was his grandfather, at first Gohan was angry at Bardock for deserting Goku, he did eventually get over it and they became close, like family.

They both walked out into the main corridor, they both usually got a lot of stares from the other Saiyans and some of the alien allies, but no where near as much as they used to when Gohan was first aloud out of his room; some of the people never thought he would cooperate with them but it was Bardock who proved all them wrong.

"Hybrid!" came a voice, they turned to see Tighfer, one of the Saiyans that brought Gohan here in the first place, Tighfer was practically the leader, when they stopped the search for Saiyans they just took over planets, "So Hybrid, I have arranged you're first trip to a planet called Earth"

"Earth" Gohan gasped, yup, he remembered Earth alright and his friends and his family, "err… are you sure Earth?" Gohan questioned.

"Sure am, good land, get a lot of mullah for it, the species is weak, shouldn't take you long, about two days if you and Bardock go" Bardock nodded and turned back to Gohan, Gohan threw his head down in shame and nodded weakly, "Good its settled, you will be going tomorrow" with those last words Tighfer walked off.

"What's up with you?" snapped Bardock, "if you do this, you could get promoted!"

"I'm not in the mood Bardock" Gohan spat back.

"For crying out loud, you've wanted an opportunity like this for ages Gohan!"

"Yeah but, forget it Bardock, just be ready by morning!"

X- With Goku –X

"Daddy!" screamed the little Hybrid with joy, "put me down!"

"Ok, ok!" replied Goku grinning at his youngest son, Goten smiled back at his father as he ruffled his hair.

"OK guys, the food is ready" said Bulma removing the food off of the barbeque, once Bulma had said that all the lads rushed towards the barbeque leaving no scraps.

"Animals" Chichi mumbled, all the guys managed a laugh except Goku, Vegeta and Goten who gobbled down the food like it was the end of the world… they weren't exactly wrong though, were they?

"Thanks" was all Goku and Goten could get out eventually, better than Vegeta, who didn't say a word. A few hours later after they were all stuffed from sausages, burgers and other animals that was edible the orange sky was appearing and Goku was spending some father to son time with Goten sparring.

Krillin watched the father and son with a grin on his face but he couldn't help his mind wondering off, he thought about the Cell games, it took all of them to kill that monster, they were extremely lucky, but other things came into his mind.

'Ever since Gohan died all Goku doe's is spend time with Goten, it's a shame it was too late for Gohan, I do have to admit, Goku was never the best father, until now, Goten comes before anything, like it should be' with that last thought he went and sat down next to his wife who was holding three yr old Marron.

X- WITH GOHAN –X

"Ah, I see you're finally awake, about time too!" chuckled Bardock staring at the half asleep teenager, Gohan just stuck his middle finger up and then rubbed his eyes, "Not a morning guy, huh?"

"Bardock, are you ready sir?" asked one of the aliens, Bardock just nodded in response, "Ok, follow me to your ship, you will be accompanied by 20 other members, for emergences only"

Then the orange alien turned to Gohan, "And don't forget Hybrid, this is your first mission" the alien then chuckled, "Ok this way" he then pointed at the space ship, "This is a new model should take one hour to get to Earth"

"Right, I can do this" Gohan mumbled to himself over and over again, he then walked into the space ship, soon he was going to see the people he loved again, but he wasn't exactly going to be recognized, it had been years and he had changed so much, that was a good thing, he wouldn't have to worry about his family knowing who he was or bring him home. He then changed his hair a blonde colour and his coal eyes teal and walked into the ship…

Want to know what happens next? Find out next time: P

Ok short chapter I know but I couldn't think of any other way to end it, what do you think? I will update really, really soon, promise! And if you read my first fan fiction you know how long it takes me: P anyway… sees you later! Danni x


	2. The arrival

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter two …The arrival…**

"Krillin, where are you going?" asked his wife, 18.

"I'm just going back to Kame island I forgot my poker chips" replied Krillin, his wife gave a nod and watched her husband fly off.

X- WITH GOHAN –X

Gohan slid down his seat sulking. "What is up with you today?" snapped Bardock, Gohan ignored Bardock completely and stood up and walked off; Bardock was defiantly not going to let Gohan go that easily, "just tell me!"

"It's nothing!" he yelled back, Gohan turned his head swiftly noticing he got everybody's attention, "what!?" with that he just stormed off.

"Teenagers…" muttered one of the warriors sent by Tighfer, the one next to him just nodded in agreement.

Gohan stormed into his cabin slamming the door behind him, "Oh dad!" he mumbled, "I'm so sorry, b-but I have to do this…" a tear then ran down his face. After ten minutes someone came through the door, Bardock.

"What do you want!?" asked Gohan wiping the evidence that he was crying off his face. Bardock looked at his grandson in astonishment, the last time Gohan was seen crying was when he was first brought here; Bardock closed the door and walked over to Gohan.

"What's going on?" he asked his grandson calmly, Gohan gritted his teeth so he wouldn't cry and looked up.

"Nothing…" he replied clearly.

"I wasn't born yesterday-"

"Right, whatever just…"

"Gohan, for crying out loud just tell me!"

"I d-didn't want to go to this p-planet because…"

"Because?"

"This is my home planet, Bardock, this is where my family lives; my friends, my mum, my-"

"Kakkorot" interrupted Bardock, Gohan nodded.

"Gohan, that isn't your home planet anymore!" he then yelled changing his tone of voice, "You are a Saiyan, not an earthling, even if you still have the weak blood of one running through you"

"We are landing sir" came a voice, Bardock nodded still with a stern face.

X- WITH KRILLIN –X

'I think I'm getting a migraine up here' thought Krillin as he flew over where Gohan had trained with Piccolo, he landed on a near by rock and rubbed his forehead attempting to ease the pain.

"I think I should get some pain killers while I'm there" chuckled Krillin to himself, suddenly he turned his head north forgetting the pain, he noticed an alien space ship landing, he dropped his mouth in awe, he noticed the door opening, so he hid behind a tree dropping his power level so it couldn't be sensed.

X- WITH GOHAN –X

Gohan placed the scouter over his left eye, he felt nervous, he turned to his grandfather next to him who had already put his scouter on, he was looking forward, he wasn't worried in the slightest, he actually seemed excited!

"Bardock" said the young hybrid, Bardock turned and looked down at Gohan and raised an eyebrow, "Just do me a favor and call me Hybrid whilst we are here, please"

"Why? Are you worried that one of your buddies will give you a hug?" asked Bardock grinning, he nodded though when he noticed Gohan's frown.

The doors opened in front of them, the other fighters were in the space ship, they weren't aloud to interfere unless asked by Gohan himself.

Behind a near by tree, Krillin was sweating, he was completely shitting himself, "Saiyans… oh shit" he muttered to himself, "I need Goku… Oh no they are looking my way!"

"Did you here that Bardock?" asked Gohan.

"Nope" he answered truthfully, "I think you might be losing it, too late" he then said with a smirk.

"Hilarious Bardock, truly fantastic" said the teenager sarcastically, "can we just hurry this up, I don't like it here" he then said with a shudder, Bardock gave a small chuckle.

"Ok kid, Tighfer said it's going to be a full moon tonight" replied Bardock, he then looked at his watch on his hand, "the moon with appear in three hours, what do you want to do? Gohan just shrugged and walked up and leant against the tree Krillin was behind.

'No, no, NO! Please, Nooo!' thought Krillin as he breathed more quietly.

"How about we have a game of tag, we hit as many of these earthlings as we can with energy balls and who hits the most wins!" exclaimed Bardock, Gohan couldn't help but give up a small chuckle, but then slid down and sat down still leaning against the tree.

'I have to do something!' screamed the voice in Krillin's head.

"Na" replied Gohan in a bored tone, "Hmm…"

'Now's your chance Krillin!' screamed the voice again.

"No, I'm not going to let you kill anybody!" came a voice, Bardock and Gohan turned to see Krillin, "go back where you came from!" Bardock gave a laugh, but Gohan just stared at Krillin in awe.

"I don't think so Boldy, had orders!" exclaimed Bardock. You could here a gulping noise from Krillin.

"W-well, I wouldn't look so calm buddy, when I get Goku here he is going to kick your asses to HFIL!" Gohan raised an eyebrow to this comment, so did Bardock, he then turned to Gohan, Gohan nodded.

'This must be Kakkorot, interesting, maybe he could be some use to us after all' Bardock thought to himself.

"W-what!?" asked the petrified Krillin.

"Why don't our scouters work on you?" asked Gohan finally, Krillin actually gave a little chuckle to this.

"Because we know how to block those things sensing our energy, so you wont ever find either of us" he replied smirking.

"Really?" said a cocky Gohan, "but you see, we have already found you now…" another gulping noise came from Krillin; Bardock smirked then knocked our favorite bold warrior out. (:what can I say? I thought it sounded cool!:)

When Krillin awoke from his non-voluntarily slumber he noticed he was in a dark room and tied to the wall with a metal substance, not even he could break through the chains.

"Where is Goku?" asked an alien.

"I'll never say!" spat Krillin.

"FINE!" yelled the alien then kicked him in the stomach, a painful yell came from Krillin, after 15 minutes of everybody trying and failing miserably including Bardock, Gohan had an idea, but he didn't know if he had the power to do it.

It was Gohan's turn, last chance, he then walked into the room where Krillin was being tortured, they were alone… Krillin gave out a chuckle even though he was in a lot of pain, he was bruised and bloody but that didn't matter, along as he didn't say where the others were he will be ok.

"What's the joke?" snapped Gohan.

"No joke kid, they must be getting desperate to send a kid in" replied Krillin still spitting out blood, a small smirk grew on Gohan's face.

"Ok, last chance, where are the others?"

"Wait! How do you know there are others?" Gohan started to look worried but then kicked his ribs, not as hard as the others did though.

"Answer me!"

"No" said Krillin weakly.

"Ok" said Gohan calmly then he smiled.

"Huh?"

"Eat this; it's something our scientists made, a bit like your Zensu beans"

"No way, I don't trust you"

"Ok then don't, if you don't eat it you will die, so what is there to lose?" he then placed the tablet into Krillin's hand, Krillin stared at the tablet and then back up to the Gohan, he seemed different to the others…

Krillin placed the tablet back in his mouth, suddenly he got an energy boost, he then swallowed it gaining all his energy back including more, Gohan smiled, "Ok" the young hybrid started, "You can go" Gohan removed the chains off of the bold warrior and opened the door leading to the outside.

"What?" asked a confused Krillin.

"If I was you I would go before I change my mind" Krillin just looked up to the kid and scowled, he knew Gohan was up to something, but what? He didn't give himself chance to think and flew out of the door and back to warn Goku and the others.

"If he just knew…" mumbled Gohan to himself, then he smirked, the door opened and Bardock stood there, eyes wide.

"Goh-Hybrid you stupid prat!" yelled Bardock, "where is he?"

"Gone"

"Gone where?"

"To find my dad…" Gohan then removed his Scouter and threw it to the floor and smashed it into thousands of pieces.

"What the fuck!" shouted Bardock, "You have lost it!"

"Bardock, my dad could sense powers… why can't I?"

Ok, I didn't have the writing spirit today :'( but I still did it :P please review, and well I hope you liked it, took me ages! Danni x


	3. The fight

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter three …The fight!…**

"This isn't going to work Baka!" exclaimed Bardock as he followed Gohan, "even if it does they will out number us"

"Bardock I thought you had more faith in me than that" joked Gohan as he flew over the near by mountain, "look" he then said pulling out a little gadget, "with this the guys back at the ship can track us, when we get there, I'll get them to come but if it's destroyed, the other guys on the ship will go back to the mother-ship thinking we are dead"

"When did you become such a smart ass?"

"I'll have to ask my mother when I was born" he replied cockily.

"Your over confident, or you know something…"

"Bit of both…" he answered with a smirk, "we better slow down or he'll sense us coming"

WITH BALDY… Krillin

"Goku!" yelled Krillin, "Goku!" Goku turned around to see Krillin flying towards him and Goten.

"What's up?" asked Goku, as he turned around to see Krillin running up to them, after Krillin explained everything Goku's happy face turned into a frown, "Chichi, Bulma get out of here, you too 18!" the woman did as they were ordered to do.

"Hey, look we found us a fight" came a voice, they turned to see Bardock.

"I-It's you!" yelled a confused Krillin.

"That must of taken some brain power, huh?" he replied, Gohan didn't say a word, he was mute.

"But how?!"

"You're not the only guys that can do that power level trick!"

"What do you want?!" shouted Goku.

"Kakkorot, how could you settle down here on this planet, pathetic, this could rake in a lot of mullah, so I'll give you the option to join us, or die, up to you"

"I rather take my chances" he replied getting into his fighting stance. Gohan than got out the little device and was just about to press the button to get help until…

"I don't think so brat!" exclaimed Vegeta, he then shot an energy blast straight at tracking device causing it to smash into thousands of pieces.

"Fuck! Got any better ideas?!" spat Bardock, Gohan just bit his lip and looked up at Vegeta; a scowl appeared on his face.

"What's up kid? Break your toy?" taunted Vegeta, "cant you speak?" a small smirk grew on Gohan's face.

"What you got in mind?" asked Bardock to the young warrior.

"Personally no idea" Gohan finally replied.

"What?! Why was you smiling then?!" snapped Bardock.

"Nothing, I just find Vegeta's confidence amusing"

"You wont be finding it funny when blasted into million of pieces!" interrupted Trunks, Gohan raised an eyebrow, realising who the youngster was, a small smile appeared on his face, not big enough for anyone to see though.

"I will give you one last chance to lea-!" said Goku, but was interrupted by a side-kick from his father, "Fine!" they were locked in battle, it looked pretty even.

"How about it Baka?" asked Vegeta looking at Gohan, 'something seemed familiar about this kid, but what?' Gohan turned his head slowly. Not really caring.

"What's the point, I know the outcome, I will just wait for Bardock to stopping toying with him…" Vegeta raised his eyebrows, he wouldn't take no for answer, in an instant he threw a fist at Gohan's face, but he just dodged it, "I said no"

"You little shit! You do as I say!"

"I'm not here for a fight; I just want to leave this planet"

"When you come to Earth, this is what you get!"

"Maybe the kid is on our side!" came Yamcha's voice.

"I doubt that" came the reply from Gohan, "Bardock! Will you just hurry this up!"

"Getting bored are we? Have some fun, kill the weaker ones!" exclaimed Bardock as he tried avoiding Goku's punches.

"No, I just want to leave this crappy planet!"

"Don't forget we are here to pulp this planet!"

"Oh, for fuck's sake" muttered Gohan as he went and sat down on a near by rock, 'cant we just leave… please'

"Ka…" that word caught Gohan's attention; he turned to see his father making one of his most famous attacks, Kamehameha.

"Bardock, get out of there!"

"Me…"

"I doubt that will hurt me hybrid" said Bardock confidently

"Ha…"

"I said move!"

"Me…"

"NOW!"

"HAAAA!" a light blue energy came flying down on Bardock, wiping his power level off the Earth.

"Bardock…" muttered Gohan quietly, Goku stood there eating the cold fresh air staring at the young warrior that stood before him, Gohan's quivering lip turned into a scowl which was aimed at his father.

"Poor kid, he doesn't know what he's getting himself into" said Tien, Chautzu nodded.

"What the fuck is going on here" the others turned around to see Piccolo standing behind them, "A Saiyan, this should be a good workout"

Gohan got into his fighting stance, which oddly resembled Piccolo's, Piccolo raised his eyebrow, 'How the hell?'

"I'm not going to fight a kid" gasped Goku as he tried to breathe in the air, Gohan didn't say anything; he never expected to be in a battle to the death with his own father.

"I wasn't willing to fight my own father" spat Gohan.

"Gohan?" was all Goku could say, he got a fist in the jaw and was forced into fighting his son, "Gohan, is it you?"

Nothing.

"Gohan, please, listen to me, the other Saiyans have been brainwashing you"

Nothing.

"Gohan, stop! Please!" he said still trying to doge all the attacks coming his way.

"You said to fight in what you believe in, well I believe in avenging the only fucking person that looked out for me!"

"I'm not going to fight you!"

"That doesn't matter; it will make it easier to kill you!"

"What do you think they are talking about, and why isn't my daddy fighting back?" asked Goten.

"I...I-I don't know?" said Krillin, as he tried to think of a possible explanation.

"GOHAN! Stop please!" said Goku, grabbing his son's wrists but forgetting about the legs caused him to go flying.

"Fight me!" yelled Gohan with tears flying down his cheeks.

"No" said Goku looking into his son's sorrow filled eyes.

"What's going on up there?" asked Yamcha.

"I have no idea… but I'm going to find out" replied Piccolo.

"Fine" exclaimed Gohan, "Ka…"

"No, Gohan, don't do it…"

"Me…"

"How the hell does he know the Kamehameha?" asked Vegeta, the others stared in awe as Gohan started to make his attack bigger.

"Ha…"

"NO STOP IT GOHAN!" yelled Goku. Tears raced down Gohan's face but he wasn't going to back down, he wasn't sure…

'Dad, you said you would always be there for me, but you weren't, so you kill the one person that was!'

"Did he just say Gohan?" asked Krillin.

"I'm going to help him" exclaimed Piccolo, then flew off to help end the fight.

"Me…" 'One last word…'

"Gohan, please listen to me, I'm your father!" screamed Goku in fear of what is son might do to the planet.

"I'm going to do exactly what you did to your father!" Gohan yelled back.

'My father…?'

"I doubt that Gohan" came a voice, Gohan turned to see Piccolo right behind him, "I don't think you would do that, you're not like that…"

"Piccolo…" muttered Gohan, forgetting he had the huge energy ball in his hand.

"Yeah kid, let it go… don't do it" Piccolo replied softly, Gohan stared at the energy in his hands, he could easily take Piccolo, his father even the world out with this attack, but is it the right thing to do?

"Gohan, please…" said his father softly, tears weren't rolling down his cheeks now; he was just locked in his mind, lost with his emotions.

"I…I-I just…" was all Gohan could mumble, the energy in his hands disappeared, he fell to the ground, 'what is happening, everything has gone by so quickly, I just don't know anymore'

"Gohan, are you ok?" asked Goku, he didn't get a reply.

'It has been six years, six years since I have been here, I cant call Earth home, it used to be my home, but now, it's just a planet, these people, they are nothing to me, but- but why do I want to stay?'

"Kid?" said Piccolo.

'I don't understand, I have been training at the mother ship for years, near enough half of my life, I can remember every fight I had there, starting from when I first got there, until now…'

"Can he hear us?" asked Goku.

"Gohan" said Piccolo putting his hand on the Hybrid's shoulders, Gohan turned sharply to see his old mentor before him, he had a faint smile on his face, so did his father, but Gohan didn't feel like smiling, he was tired but didn't feel like sleeping, he just wanted to think, think about his life.

"Man, Gohan, you really have shot up in the past years…" exclaimed Goku, trying to break the tension; all he received was a scowl from Piccolo.

"I…I-I'm so sorry" mumbled Gohan, Goku gave a sorrowful smile and wrapped his arms round his son; Gohan didn't move an inch and just looked forward.

"Man, I really want to know what's going on" whined Yamcha, "first he nearly kills us all, now he's getting a hug!"

"My head hurts; that is the same guy that nearly killed me!" exclaimed Krillin, "well… he actually let me go, but he did trick me!"

"Gohan, you're coming home with us, ok?" said Goku, Gohan didn't answer, he probably didn't even know what was going on, he was exhausted.

"I bet he can't even hear you" said Piccolo grinning, showing all his fangs.

"Probably…" said Goku returning the grin.

'I was so stupid to come to this planet; I just knew something would happen, I didn't think it would be this bad though. I can remember how I used to crave about seeing my father, mother and brother, now, I just want to leave but at the same time… I just… don't know'

"Ok, Piccolo, will you tell the others that I will tell them what they need to know tomorrow," said Goku, then he looked at his son who was still in his own world, "or when ever I think is the right time, also tell Goten to meet me home" Piccolo nodded and went to speak to the others.

"Ready?" Goku asked his eldest son, Gohan finally broke out of his mental barrier and looked up at his father, he just nodded, still unsure of everything that just happened, "good"

Gohan stood up and looked south to where his space ship had been, they would of gone now, the tracker was destroyed, he had no idea how strong his father had gotten, he was actually hoping that they would of joined them, but was brought back down to earth, literally.

"Don't even think about it" joked Goku, Gohan turned around and actually formed a smile, but the exhaustion took over his body and he fell to the floor, Goku looked down and smiled at his son, then looked down at the tail and frowned, 'Best not get rid of you yet, don't want to put Gohan in a worse mood' he then picked the teenager Hybrid up and flew home to tell his wife the good news.

Find out what happens next time!

Ok, this chapter was really fun but hard at the same time to write, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes, because I'm up quite late and it's a school night, I hope you like this chapter, I had a really bad writers block, expect more really soon, including a new story! Updating very soon, next couple of days! Danni x


	4. He's quiet, too quiet

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter four …He's quiet, too quiet…**

Goku looked down at his son in his arms, he didn't look like the peaceful, happy Gohan he once knew, he looked depressed and haunted, actually reminded him of some of the villains he had fought in the past.

He landed outside of his home with the unconscious teenager in his arms and kicked the door open; Goten and his mother were sat at the table talking, probably about studies and what not when Goku walked in with Gohan.

"Daddy!" yelled Goten as he ran up to his father to give him a hug, then noticed what he was carrying, "What's he doing here?!"

"Goten is this the guy you have been telling me about?" asked Chichi calmly, Goten nodded, "Oh"… "GOKU, ARE YOU MAD?" she then shouted, "A SAIYAN, THE GUY THAT TRIED TO KILL YOU, ME… EVERYONE!"

Goku looked down at his son who was still asleep, he then bit his lip and looked back up to his wife, "Chi, we need to talk, come" he then said quietly, Chichi still annoyed followed her husband to Gohan's room where Goku placed him on the bed.

"What do you think you are doing?" asked Chichi annoyed, "In Gohan's room?!"

"Well… this is his room" exclaimed Goku smiling.

"What, I don't understand" Chichi eyed her son on the bed, still not understanding.

"This is our little boy, Chi, this is Gohan" Chichi looked at her husband then to Gohan then to her husband again, except when she looked back, she was pale.

"Our G-Gohan?" asked Chichi slightly smiling, Goku nodded grinning the famous

Son grin, she walked out of the room and shut the door, Goku tilted his head not understanding what she was doing, until he heard a squealing sound and a 'mum please get off of me before I get squeezed to death' noise coming from Goten.

THE NEXT DAY…

In the kitchen Chichi was making breakfast, for four. Goku was sitting at the table with Goten talking about Gohan.

"So, he is my big brother?" asked Goten curiously.

"Yeah, just remember, he hasn't been home for how many years?"

"Six years" sighed Chichi.

"So he won't be very… umm… talkative"

In Gohan's room, Gohan was sat on his bed thinking of what happened, 'I wonder if there is any rescue pods?' he then chuckled quietly realising how desperate he was. He then stood up and looked out of the window.

"It's been so long" he muttered, "if I was back at the mother ship I would be sparring with Bardock right now" 'Bardock…'

Something caught his eye outside, a green man out there looking straight at him, Piccolo, Gohan jumped out of the window then walked up towards him.

"Feeling better kid?" asked Piccolo smirking.

"Yeah, you know I would be training right now if I wasn't for you" he replied sending back the same smirk.

"Is that a hint?"

"Sure is" Piccolo just grinned and flew up further into the mountains; Gohan followed forgetting all about his home.

BACK AT THE SON HOUSE

Goku knocked at Gohan's door, "Son you awake?"

No answer

"I'm coming in, in five, four, three, two, one" Goku opened the door to find nothing put the curtain blowing in the wind. "Crud" he then walked back into the kitchen, grabbed his jacket and went out through the front.

"Goku, where you going?" asked Chichi.

"He's done a runner" Chichi just sighed still stirring the beans in the pan.

"Breakfast will be done in twenty minutes, please get him home for then"

"Ok babe" he then said and left completely.

"You better not do a runner or I'll introduce you to my frying pan!" Goten gulped and slid down in his chair.

Goku walked down the drive mumbling things to himself, "Why did you do that Gohan? Where are you...? Oh yeah! I have instant transmission!" with that he disappeared.

WITH GOHAN

"I thought you were faster than this Piccolo" said Gohan cockily as he dodged Piccolo's flying fists, "I remembered you being stronger than me last time we met!"

"You're a right cocky little-" exclaimed Piccolo but not being able to finish his sentence because of a fist in his face, Gohan smirked and folded his arms watching Piccolo cover his mouth, trying to fight the pain.

"Give up?"

"Doubt it!" Piccolo then flung full speed at Gohan catching him off guard and kneeing him in the stomach knocking him out of the super Saiyan transformation; Gohan sat up and clutched his stomach.

"Maybe if you do that a little harder it will sting"

"Really? So knocking you out of your transformation isn't good?" Gohan pulled a bit of his hair in front of his face noticing it was back to its original colour.

"Crap"

"I can actually recognize you now" joked Piccolo, Gohan rolled his eyes but he was smiling.

"I hope you recognize this!" he yelled, "Masenko!" then threw an energy ball, aimed for Piccolo, until… Goku appeared right in front of Piccolo.

"Goku?!" asked Piccolo

"Piccolo? I was looking for Go-"

"Look behind you!"

"Huh? Ah!" it was too late for Goku to deflect it; he just squinted his eyes, then opened them to find nothing had hit him, "Gohan?"

Gohan had caught the Masenko, it looked like he was in a lot of pain though, he then threw it at the mountain opposite them, panting, Gohan turned to his father raising his eyebrows.

"Erm… sorry?" said Goku sheepishly, Piccolo just scowled at him, the scowl that said 'Thanks for ruining our training, real spoilsport, aren't we?'

"I thought you ran off" Goku then exclaimed, Gohan shook his head, he didn't really feel like talking to his father just yet, he felt that the only person he could trust was Piccolo, Goku wasn't really the best of dads.

"Nope, he was here training with me" explained Piccolo.

"Oh… okay, but Gohan your mum is making breakfast" Gohan's eyes widened in shock, he wasn't ready to face his mother, not yet, "What's up?"

"Nothing… I'm just not hungry" mumbled Gohan, this time Goku's eyes widened, his son… not hungry?

"Gohan, are you worried about seeing your mother?"

"No I'm ju-"

"Gohan, you're my son, you would never refuse to eat" Piccolo glared at Goku, he didn't get the message... Gohan sighed quietly and walked up beside his father, "good. Let's go" they flew up into the air as Piccolo watched them as they left.

"I see you've changed your hair back to its original colour" exclaimed Goku, Gohan just smiled faintly, "Why are you so shy around me? I have known you your whole life" Gohan just shrugged, he didn't want to argue back because as soon as he got the chance, he would go back to the mother ship.

BACK AT THE SON HOUSE

"What's taking your father so long?" asked Chichi as she placed the food on the table; Goten just shrugged and pinched a piece of bacon when his mother wasn't looking.

About five minutes later, Goku and Gohan appeared through the doors, Goku was smiling staring at the food that laid there before them and Gohan was looking at the floor, not wanting to meet his mother's eyes.

"At last!" exclaimed Chichi grinning, she looked at her eldest son who was trying to avoid her attention and ran straight over to him and hugged him tight, tightest she ever hugged someone in her life, but Gohan didn't move a muscle, he just stood there, looking at the ground, not making a sound.

Once she eventually let go of him she turned to see Goku stuffing food down his throat and a curios looking Goten staring at his long lost brother, she then gave a sorrowful smile towards Gohan who was biting his lip.

"Come munch sit gobble down, Gohan" said Goku as he tried his best to keep the food he was eating in his mouth, Gohan lifted his head slightly looking at his father, he then noticed Goten who was staring at him, Goten swiftly turned his head to his meal.

"It's ok Gohan, he wont bite, unless you get in between him and his food" chuckled Chichi; Gohan managed a faint smile and sat next to his father.

"Want any sausages Gohan?" asked his mother with the dish in her hand, he just shook his head, she sighed and walked over to Goten, already knowing his answer she placed seven of the sausages on his plate.

"Gohan you have to eat something" said Goku, taking a break from munching on his breakfast, Gohan shook his head again, his father then sighed and dug back into the food, Gohan couldn't help but make a small smirk at this.

After about half an hour of watching his family eat breakfast, Gohan decided to think if any of the warriors that Tighfer sent down left anything, a pod, a communication gadget, anything! He didn't want to stay on this planet any longer!

"Goten you have been extremely quiet this morning" exclaimed Chichi.

"Yeah, umm… I just feel a little um… sick?" replied the youngest of the hybrids.

"No wonder you stuff those sausages down your throat like now tomorrow!"

"Yeah Goten! If you didn't train you would be as fat as an elephant" joked Goku.

At the word of 'train' Gohan looked up at his father, and then out of the window, he was so desperate to fight… Goku frowned knowing what his son wanted, 'to fight'

"So guys" said Goku getting both of his son's attention, "how about we go train after lunch?" Goten's eyes lit up.

"Yeah!" Goten then squealed, Gohan just smiled slightly, Chichi frowned.

"Goten has studies!" whined Chichi.

"Come on Chi!" begged Goku, "It's not fair I take one and not the other!"

"True… but it's not fair I have to make Goten study and not… Gohan" Chichi then said staring at Gohan, Gohan knew what she wanted, his eyes widened, that was worse than the beatings he used to get from some of the aliens!

Goku gave out a laugh, and Goten couldn't help but chuckle, Gohan just gulped as he watched Chichi smirk, he now knew where he got it from.

"Ok then, you guys can go if you study first" both of the boys nodded obediently, "Goten you know where your work is, I'll give Gohan something a little easier"

Gohan took that as an insult, even on the mother ship he used to study; if he wasn't training he was studying and if he wasn't studying he was on a low class mission, this was his first proper mission and he screwed it up!

"Here you go" exclaimed Chichi as she handed Gohan a book of paper and a text book, age 14-18, it was only 38 questions long and they were simple, for him anyway. She then handed him some writing equipment.

"Mum! I'm stuck on question 18!" yelled Goten from his room.

"One second Gohan" she then said and went to Goten's room to help him with his work.

"What's up? Too hard for you?" asked his father, Gohan started to look through the book and got out a pen and some fresh paper, "Don't blame you, I could never read or write that well, and you have been in space for all this time, you will be rusty so-"

"Finished" Gohan mumbled.

"What did you say?"

"I'm… done?"

"No way Gohan, how on earth did you do those questions?"

"That's the thing, I didn't, I did them on the mother ship" he replied.

"You studied on the mother ship…?"

"Ok, I've sorted Goten out, now- Gohan did you do this?"

"Yes" he muttered, Chichi smiled and hugged her son.

"My baby isn't dumb! He's not dumb!" Goku tried his best not to laugh at his son, who went a light shade of pink.

"I umm… studied when I was in space" said Gohan; he was getting more confident speaking now.

"Gohan, do you remember what you studied?" asked his mother.

"I think it was… college mathematics level 2…?" (A/N: I don't know!)

Chichi smiled the biggest grin she could possibly make, it was actually pretty scary, "Ok Gohan, we don't have any of those books so you and your father will have to go into town, and while your there, you can get some new clothes, that- whatever your wearing is just- eww"

"It's what they all had to wear Chi, Saiyan armour" explained Goku.

"Exactly, and Goku, please don't just buy him GIs" Gohan bit his lip, he didn't want to stay too long, this was getting weird…

"Ok then, ok son ready?"

"Are you sure this is necessary?" asked Gohan.

"Yeah Gohan, you look like a…"

"Alien?" interrupted Goku, Chichi nodded.

"No buts young man, you are going!"

"Ok…" he mumbled, lowering his head, he had a new fear… his mother.

SOMEWHERE IN THE AIR ON THE WAY TO TOWN

"So Gohan is this all new to you then?" asked Goku.

"Hmm" he answered not really wanting to speak.

"Cat got your tongue?" Gohan smiled faintly, "how long are you planning to keep this up?"

No answer.

"Man Gohan. You can tell you have been with Saiyans, you're as quiet as Vegeta, except he is extremely cocky, are you cocky Gohan?"

'What sort of question is that' thought Gohan, he gave out a smirk though, thinking of all the times Bardock insulted him on his attitude and cockiness.

"Is that a yes?" asked Goku grinning, "Anyway, seeing you have been umm… absent from Earth for the last 6 years let me fill you in" Goku went on about everything he had missed out on, Gohan listened but not particularly caring though, he could just fly away now, he could lose his father easily, he was known for his speed and agility.

"That's about it" Goku then finished, "So how about you?" Gohan turned his head in shock; it was all a plot to get him to tell his father about the mother ship.

"Umm… nothing interesting…" replied Gohan, he didn't want to tell his father about his job of pulping planets, all the innocents he killed, he didn't have a choice of course but still…

"So you didn't do anything, except study?"

"Well…"

"Well go on then, man it can't be that bad!" Gohan's black eyes became even more depressed as he looked down, Goku didn't understand.

"I don't want to go into town, please" pleaded Gohan.

"Sorry son, you need some clothes anyway, you don't want to smell do you?"

"That's why I learned to materialize" Gohan then muttered in reply.

"Materialize?" Gohan nodded.

"Like Piccolo"

"Yeah that's just Gis and weapons, you need proper clothes"

"Like you?" asked Gohan smirking.

"I'm a different story" he replied grinning, "but I do have proper clothes… somewhere"

"But I can materialize other things…"

"Clothes?"

"I guess"

"Show me then"

"What? Now?"

"Yeah now"

"But I don't have a clue what Earth clothes look like!"

"You're kidding, right?"

"It has been 6 long years, like you keep saying"

"Ok… umm… do you know what a t-shirt is?" Gohan frowned, he wasn't that dumb.

"And jeans?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok then…" Gohan tried to focus, his eyes starting to glow a whitey-cream colour and smoke appeared around him, when it disappeared he was wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt, but still wearing the same boots he was wearing before.

"That can make you a lot of money when your ol-" joked Goku, but stopped speaking when he noticed all the scars and cuts down his son's arms, he wasn't able to see them before because they were covered.

Gohan noticed what his father was looking at, he smiled, "All scars tell stories"

"How on Earth did you get them?"

"How do you think?" Goku just sighed and carried on going forward.

"So why are we carrying on this way?"

"Text books" Gohan rolled is eyes; it wasn't like he hadn't read them all before.

AT THE SON HOUSE

"Mum, why is he really quiet?" asked Goten who had just finished his homework.

"Don't know dear, must have gone shy in the past years" replied Chichi as she cleaned the pots.

"Is he anything like dad?"

"Hmm… that's a hard question, you're defiantly like your father in most aspects, Gohan, well he used to have some similarities with hi father, but now… I don't know"

"Oh, what's he like?"

"Erm… quiet, smart- why do you want to know anyway Goten?"

"I was just wondering" Chichi smiled.

"I remember when you were first born; Gohan was over the moon, and never letting me get a chance to even hold you! The only time I got to hold you was when he was either studying or training!" Goten grinned, "You should try and get to know him Goten, you too could become good friends"

Goten smiled at the thought, 'A big brother…'

The door then opened with Goku and Gohan walking through the door with a bag full of text books, "This should be enough for your studies Gohan" exclaimed Goku placing the books on the table with a thud.

"Erm, Goku what about his clothes?" snapped Chichi, "One pair isn't good enough"

"I'll explain later, anyway guys, you ready?"

"Finally, I thought the shop assistant had eaten you!" replied Goten, Gohan smiled.

"Go get changed Goten, we will meet you at the waterfall" Goten nodded and ran upstairs before his mother could change her mind, "Come on Gohan" with that Gohan followed his father out of the door.

Piccolo was at the waterfall meditating, he opened an eye sensing the two Saiyans coming his way.

"Piccolo, what are you doing here?" asked Goku.

"What do think I'm doing nitwit!" he replied.

"Oh, ok, how about a spar, I brought the boys out here with me to train"

"Boy's'?"

"Goten is on his way"

"Are you sure that is wise?"

"Why not?" Piccolo sighed, he still didn't understand how powerful Gohan had gotten, boy was he in for a surprise. Gohan smirked in Piccolo's direction knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"How about we finish our match off?" asked Gohan, "We never did get chance to see how it would end"

"Sure kid, but I don't think you should train wearing that" exclaimed Piccolo as he looked at the clothes Gohan had materialized, Gohan shrugged, his eyes went the whitey-cream colour they did before and the same smoke appeared around him, but when it disappeared he was wearing a black and red GI, (A/N: like the one Gohan wears when he is 18, except its black instead of the read)

Piccolo didn't get chance to ask where he learnt to materialize from, they were already locked in battle.

Goku sighed as he watched Gohan and Piccolo spar, he was getting bored too, but the thing that worried him most was how much Gohan had changed, he was very shy around his family, he used to be shy but not around him!

"Dad!" Goku turned around to see his youngest son come flying towards him, "Wow look at them go!"

"Yeah, pretty cool huh?"

"Wow, yeah, can we spar dad, pleeeeeeease?" begged Goten.

"Ok son, not a long one though, I want a match with Piccolo once he is finished with Gohan"

Gohan heard the insult and frowned, Piccolo couldn't help but chuckle, "When do you think he will realize I'm stronger than he thinks" asked Gohan quietly.

"Don't know maybe when he least expects it" replied Piccolo smirking.

"I'm starting to get bored, I'll let you fight him now" said Gohan who was also smirking, "Do you think he would expect it now?"

"Huh?" was all Piccolo could get out, a punch was thrown into his stomach and was went flying into the nearby tree causing it to fall down.

"How the…?" exclaimed the awe struck Goku, Gohan went and sat down on the rock next to his father and brother.

"Wow! You're stronger than Piccolo!" exclaimed Goten excitedly, Gohan shrugged, he wasn't in the mood to show off, much.

"Gohan when did you get so strong?!" asked Goku.

"Clever kid, real clever" said Piccolo as he stood up clutching his stomach, Gohan smirked at his old mentor, "Ready Goku?"

"Erm… Yeah" answered Goku, soon enough Goku and Piccolo were both fighting at great speed, both dodging each other's attacks, Gohan and Goten were both sitting on the rock watching the two warriors fighting.

"So, Gohan…" said Goten sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head, Gohan turned his head eventually taking his eyes off of he fight, "So what was it like in space?"

Gohan didn't expect that, he was expect something like 'How strong are you' or 'how many people have you killed' but it was just a simple happy conversation starter.

"Big" was all he said in reply.

"Oh, umm… how many planets have you been to?" Gohan shrugged.

"About 12 not including Earth"

"Oh, umm…" said Goten trying to think of something to say, Gohan just chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" he replied smiling but with his eyes following the every move of his father.

"Gohan, how did you get that scar?" asked Goten looking at the biggest scar on his left arm, Gohan stared down at it and grinned evilly.

"I got it when I first got there, that was one of the only fun times I had on the mother ship"

"Huh? Why what happened?"

"Don't ever hijack an alien Vehicle when you don't have a licence" he replied grinning, Goten gave out a chuckle and fingered the other scar next to it.

"You don't want to know" joked Gohan, "and the small cut under it is from last week, don't ever insult your grandfather whilst sparring"

"It's really hard to believe you're the guy that was here to kill us"

"Hey, it's not my fault I was gifted with a personality" he replied smirking.

"It's also really hard to believe you're related to dad, you guys are so different"

"Yeah…" he said staring at his father.

"People say we are so much alike" said Goten.

"I don't think so, everybody is different in their own way, I personally think it's an insult if I'm told I'm not original" Goten smiled.

"I never thought of it that way…"

"Nobody ever does" replied Gohan smiling, he turned back to watch the fight, Piccolo was winning; it was obvious Piccolo was toying with him before.

"Gohan?"

"Hmm?" he replied still watching the fight.

"How old were you when you were taken?" asked Goten, he expect a punch in the face and flinched, Gohan turned around and raised his eyebrows.

"About… seven"

"Oh… how old are you now?"

"13, or is it 14?" Gohan asked himself.

"You don't know when your own birthday is?" Gohan just shrugged.

"Not really that important, we never used to celebrate life" he replied, he then turned away so Goten couldn't hear and mumbled with a frown "We used to celebrate the death of others…"

End of chapter

Update soon!

I really wanted to carry on, I'm not that satisfied with this chapter, it just puts a few pieces together for you, next time Gohan will meet the other Z fighters… and Vegeta. Ok then, Bubye now! Danni x


	5. Seeing old faces

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter five …seeing old faces …**

After a long day of training Goku and his sons make their way home to find a meal set out on the table ready to be eaten but Gohan still would not eat.

"Gohan, eat something!" exclaimed Chichi.

"No, no thank you" he mumbled, Goten didn't understand it, Gohan would speak to him, but when he was with his parents, he was so quiet.

"Gohan, were they not feeding you right up there?" asked Chichi looking worried.

"I doubt that Chichi, if anything they would have been feeding him more, Saiyans are bottomless pits!" joked Goku, Gohan just chuckled quietly, he was spot on, they used to stuff him, until he was ready to burst, that's one of the secrets why he's so strong.

"Please eat Gohan" she pleaded, Gohan shook his head.

'Why can't they understand I'm not hungry?!' he thought, 'do I have to spell it out for them?'

"Gohan, you either eat or star- JUST EAT!"

Gohan sighed and gave in into his mother, he nibbled a little piece of Chicken on his plate, Goku and Goten laughed whilst Chichi enjoyed her victory.

"Gohan?" said Goku, Gohan turned his head, "are you ok to see the others today?" Gohan bit his lip slightly.

'When am I going to get chance to go back to where Bardock and I landed, they must of left something, I know Tighfer, he knows that something would have happened… the smart bastard' Gohan thought to himself.

"Well Gohan?" Gohan nodded, "Are you sure, I mean we can wait if you don't want to see anybody today an-"

"No, its fine…" he then interrupted.

"Ok son, Goten, are you coming?"

"Yeah!" answered Goten enthusiastically.

"I knew the answer any how's" said Goku grinning.

'I wonder when they will realize I don't want to play happy families?' thought Gohan frowning.

"Chi, how about you babe?" Chichi nodded as she pushed another plate of food towards Gohan, Gohan sighed again and did one of the things he did best, eat.

About half of an hour later, Goku appeared outside stretching, followed by Goten and Chichi, Gohan trailed behind slowly, he was defiantly not happy about seeing all his old friends again, he couldn't care less if he didn't see any of them again.

"Gohan, what's up?" asked Goten nervously towards his brother.

"Nothing" came the reply, "Goten, can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah" answered Goten, wanting to stay in his brother's good books.

"Tell me, the Dragon balls… they can bring people back to life yes?"

"Yep, why?"

"No reason" he replied smiling.

"Gohan, Goten!" Interrupted Goku, "come on lads, we are going!" Gohan rolled his eyes and walked up to his father who was helping Chichi on Nimbus, "Nimbus, not too fast ok?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea Goku?" asked Chichi looking worried, her husband nodded and kissed her on her cheek, Nimbus then flew off waking Chichi with it.

"Race?" asked Goku playfully looking at his boys.

"Yeah daddy!" exclaimed an excited Goten, Gohan just rolled his eyes again and nodded.

"Three, two, one… GO!" exclaimed Goku flying into the air followed by Goten.

'Right, at last, best go and find these dragon balls, I think dad should hide the dragon radar better, how are we related?' Gohan thought taking off in another direction, Goku who was too deep in his race didn't notice.

20 MINUTES LATER…

"I'm winning!" yelled Goten happily.

"Nope, sorry Goten" replied his dad pulling front of him, suddenly something just hit him… where's Gohan? "Oh Cr-"

"What is it daddy?"

"Umm… tell your mother that I will be late, we kind of forgot Gohan…"

"Whoops, ok meet you there.

WITH GOHAN

'four more to go, I wonder who was collecting them, two of them were together and I found this one by the rock pool' thought Gohan as he picked up the six star dragon ball, he then placed them in his Gi pocket with the others, he then felt a familiar energy coming his way, so he placed the Dragon radar in his other pocket.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Goku as he arrived and walked over to his son.

"Umm… nothing"

"Why did you fly off?"

"I… umm…"

"Oh I get it" Gohan then bit his lip looking at his father worried, "You don't need to be worried son" Gohan was desperate to let out a sigh of relief but kept it in, "I said you don't have to if you didn't want to"

"Oh…" mumbled Gohan thinking of what to say.

"How about we go home and we can see your mother and Goten later" Gohan just nodded as he thanked Kami, "But first I do have to stop off at capsule corp. Ok?"

"Ok" he mumbled again, they both then set off to capsule corp. When they eventually got there, Gohan stared at the capsule corp. in awe, 'It's been a while since I've been here, not changed a bit'

Goku knocked on the door waiting for someone to answer; nobody did so he just walked in and signalled Gohan to follow, "I wander where Bulma is" said Goku speaking to himself rather than Gohan.

"I'm back here Goku!" came a voice which sounded like Bulma, Goku walked into the room to find Bulma working on a hover craft looking machine, "Sorry Goku, didn't here you come, I had the drill and- Oh my Kami, what the heck is he doing here?!"

"Umm… well you see Bulma, this is…" said Goku not knowing how to explain that the person next to him was Gohan, Gohan just rolled his eyes and walked forward.

"Hi, I'm Gohan" he then said coolly whilst smirking, Bulma went a white colour.

"GOHAN! Oh my gosh! Where have you been? Are you ok?" she then exclaimed running up to hug the half breed, Goku chuckled as he watched his son get attacked by Bulma.

"Yeah, well, I told you he would be back!" joked Goku, "anyway Bulma, I came here for your help" Bulma let go of Gohan and walked over to Goku nodding, "Well, our car isn't working and it's something to do with the engine…" he then started to babble on about his car troubles whilst Gohan was trying to keep his laughter in.

'A car? A CAR?' he chuckled in his head as he leaned against the wall next to the door, unfortunately for Gohan his laughs were about to come to an end, suddenly a hand came flying around the corner and grabbed Gohan by his Gi and pulled him into the next room, Goku and Bulma didn't notice though.

"So you're Gohan? That's why Kakkorot didn't kill you" said Vegeta who had hold of Gohan, "You were blonde before, super Saiyan huh?" Gohan just rolled his eyes,

"Attitude problem as well, I should sort that out" he then dragged Gohan to the gravity chamber and threw him to the floor as he turned the gravity up to 800, "We will start off with a warm up, nice and easy"

"Do I get a say in this" asked Gohan smirking.

"Nope"

"Ok then, I might as well enjoy this" he replied getting into a fighting stance; Vegeta did the same, suddenly Vegeta launched a fist at Gohan and hit him in the stomach, and aimed a kick into Vegeta's ribs but missed but hit him in the jaw with the other leg.

WITH GOKU

"So yeah, that's about it"

"Ok Goku, I will have a look at it tomorrow, sorry Gohan we probably have made you fall asleep and- Gohan?" said Bulma looking worried.

"He didn't run off again, did he?" sighed Goku as he searched to find Gohan's energy, "in Gravity chamber I think, I'm guessing Vegeta is there too…"

"Goku, Vegeta will rip him to shreds, we have to get there!" Goku nodded and walked off to the direction of the Gravity chamber.

WITH GOHAN

"Gallet gun!" yelled Vegeta as he fired his attack towards Gohan who just managed to dodge it, "not bad kid, you have gotten much stronger since I last saw you as wimpy baby, but still!" Vegeta then kicked Gohan down catching him off guard, he then smiled seeing what fell out of Gohan's pockets, "Dragon balls huh?"

"Shit" spat Gohan as he picked up the orange balls.

"I see, you want to wish your friend back, don't you, then get off this mud ball, yes, I can read you like a book" he said smirking, Gohan just gulped with worry filled eyes, "You know kid, you and I are alike…"

"Where have I heard this before" chuckled Gohan, "That's right on Namek, just before you winded me"

"That was then, this is now, and you will end up going to HFIL if you are not careful"

"I can look after myself Vegeta" snapped Gohan.

"We'll see"

"Gohan, are you ok?" came a voice, Gohan turned to see his father and Bulma standing at the door.

"He is fine Kakkorot, but he has something he wants to tell you" interrupted Vegeta; Gohan turned around and glared at him.

"Yes son, what is it?" asked Goku, there was a long pause as Gohan stared at his father as he bit his lip.

"He wants to come and train with me once a day" interrupted Vegeta again; he looked down to see a confused Gohan.

"Really?" said Goku sounding surprised, Vegeta raised a eyebrow at the young hybrid who was still glaring him, eventually Gohan nodded still staring at Vegeta, "Ok son, yeah, you can spar with Vegeta"

"Good, I will see you tomorrow Brat" exclaimed Vegeta smirking. Gohan watched Vegeta walk away and then turned back to his father, if he just knew…

ON THE WAY HOME

"What happened son?" asked Goku as he caught up to his son as they flew over the near by mountain.

"Nothing" replied Gohan

"Didn't sound like nothing"

"Vegeta wanted a sparring partner so I agreed"

"Oh, I always thought you didn't get on with Vegeta"

"Well, I was younger then, wasn't I?"

"Yeah, I guess, I was just surprised that you want to train with him, after all, he has tried to kill you many times before"

"I can look after myself" spat Gohan, Goku sighed.

"Gohan, there is something wrong, what is it?"

"I said it is nothing" he spat again, Goku then chuckled, "what?"

"Nothing, you just remind of Vegeta when you're like that" Gohan rolled his eyes and folded his arms looking annoyed, "so when are you going to see Vegeta tomorrow?"

"I don't know, I do know that I'm looking forward to take my anger out something" Goku widened his eyes in shock.

"Gohan, son, I don't want to push you down or anything, but Vegeta is twice as strong as you" said Goku sorrowfully, Gohan chuckled, "What's so funny?"

"After all these hints I have been giving you, you still don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" asked Goku looking worried.

"I am so much stronger than I used to be, I hope you noticed I arrived on this planet as a super Saiyan, didn't that make you think?" Goku stared at his son awe struck, "plus, I could have taken all of us out with the Kamehameha" Goku then smiled towards his son.

"Haven't you become the big headed one"

"I hear that a lot, especially from your father"

"Yeah, I was actually wondering about that, yesterday, what did you mean?"

"Forget it" Gohan then snapped, Goku then knew he had hit a sore spot.

"Gohan" Goku then said sternly, "We do need to talk, you haven't said anything that has happened to you over the past six years… it's rather, worrying" they were now at the house and the lights were on, "We will talk tonight Gohan"

"Goku, Gohan!" exclaimed Chichi as she ran up and hugged both of the guys, "where were you?!"

"Sorry Chi, we had to stop off at Bulma's to ask about the car" replied Goku, Gohan still couldn't help a light chuckle.

"Good, I hate riding that cloud" she then spat.

"I think its fun, once you get used to it, it's a bit like surfing" joked Goku, Gohan just grinned remembering how he used to ride Nimbus with his father when he was younger, Goku exactly knowing what his son was thinking laughed, "I remember the first time I showed you Nimbus, your face was classic"

"I don't even want to think about it" joked Gohan.

"Hmm… speaking of our fluffy friend… Nimbus!"

"What are you doing dad?"

"Well, Gohan, you haven't rode Nimbus since you were little, I thought you should have a turn" suddenly a little cloud appeared loyally in front of Goku, "Ok Gohan, get on"

"Uh…" said Gohan sheepishly, he knew what his father was doing, 'only pure-hearted people could ride Nimbus, at one point I could but now, after all the people I've killed' Gohan thought as he stared at the little cloud before him.

"Hop on, Gohan, it wont bite"

"Chichi, is Goku back yet?" came a voice.

"Yeah, he is out here" she replied, a small bald man appeared from the house followed by Yamcha, Tien and Chautzu.

"Oh hi guys, Krillin, how long have you been here?" asked Goku.

"About half of an hour" replied Krillin, he then turned his attention to teenager that stood next to his best friend, "W…W-what is he doing here?!"

"Huh, didn't Chichi tell you?" Chichi shook her head.

"I thought it would be nice if you and Gohan were here" said Chichi smiling.

"Did you just say GOHAN?!" exclaimed Yamcha, "that's Gohan?!"

"Wow, I thought you said Gohan yesterday, but I thought I heard something else, man, kid, been a while, no hard feelings about yesterday, huh?" said Krillin smiling towards the teen as he put his hand out, Gohan didn't accept it, he didn't hear him, his eyes were on the floating cloud in front of him.

"Gohan, you there, son?" said Goku placing a hand on his shoulder, Gohan shot his head up to see his father and friends next to him, his eyes widened in shock, this is all so sudden.

"Oh, hi" said Gohan smiling faintly, still thinking about the cloud.

"You sure have shot up in the past few years, kid" said Tien, Gohan smiled again.

'Am I? Am I? AM I?!' was all that was going through Gohan's mind.

"Oh, yeah I almost forgot; Gohan get on Nimbus" exclaimed Goku, the others watched to see what would happen.

"No"

"What, Gohan please just jump on it" said Goku, not angry but upset.

"No"

"Why not, Gohan?" asked Krillin looking worried himself, "We have all seen you ride Nimbus before"

"Yeah Gohan, I don't know why you are worried, you proved to be pure-hearted when you was younger and that only changes if you did something really, really bad" said Yamcha sounding worried himself.

"I… uh… just feel, sick" Gohan lied; they all knew he was lying.

"Ok, son, why don't you go to bed, it's getting late anyway" sighed Goku, Gohan nodded and walked into the house and up the stairs.

"What do you think Goku?" asked Tien.

"I don't know, I just, don't know"

2 AM THAT NIGHT… with Gohan

Gohan climbed out of his window hoping nobody would hear him, he walked further away from the windows of his room and his parent's, "Nimbus!" he then exclaimed when he reached the tree a few yards away, obediently, the cloud came flying down in front of Gohan, he gulped and looked at the cloud in front of him.

'I can't do this, I'm not pure-hearted, I've done so many bad things in my past, and I'm only 13, I've wiped out races, I cant do this, I cant, I just cant' thought Gohan over and over again, he then jumped up still filled with his negative thoughts, he was now landing, and he got what he expected, the cloud moved away and Gohan landed on the hard ground.

"Shocker, huh?" he said quietly with a disappointed tone, he then walked back over to his room and climbed through the window.

2 AM THAT NIGHT… with Goku

Goku was sleeping peacefully next to his wife until he heard a sound, it wasn't loud enough for Chichi to hear, but with Saiyan hearing, it was hard to miss, Goku then sat up out of his bed and walked over to his window, he noticed a small figure running towards the tree a few yards away from the house, then he heard the word 'Nimbus'

"Gohan?" he then mumbled quietly to himself, he watched as Gohan tried to jump on the cloud, but miss terribly, he sighed, "Man, Gohan, what have you done that was so bad?"

THAT MORNING

Gohan was sat awake in his bed staring at the ceiling, he hadn't had a night as long as that since he was first brought to the mother ship, he sighed to himself, he felt so disappointed, he did think, maybe, just maybe he would be able to fly Nimbus, it wasn't that he cared about flying Nimbus, not many people could fly Nimbus, but he used to feel special when he said he could ride it, a pure-hearted person, now someone heading straight to HFIL.

"Gohan?" came a voice, it was young a childish, it obviously belong to Goten.

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Can I come in?"

"Why not?" said Gohan smiling, Goten opened the door and sat on his brother's bed, "What time is it anyway?"

"6 AM, why?"

"6 AM?! Why are you awake at 6 AM?!" exclaimed Gohan, he was grinning though.

"We all wake up at six; actually I came in here to tell you that you're late for your training with Vegeta"

"What, you all wake up at six, and I'm late… man, I thought I was weird" Goten just grinned, Gohan smiled back faintly, "Ok, time to kick some Vegeta ass" he then said sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.

"You look really tired, what time did you go to sleep?"

"I didn't" chuckled Gohan, Goten laughed back thinking he was kidding, "No really"

"No sleep, that's crazy"

"Actually Saiyans don't need that much sleep, only four hours a night, so its not that big a deal"

"Yeah but Gohan, your half earthling too" he replied innocently.

"Goten, for the past six years I have been with Saiyans, it kind of rubs off on you" he joked, Goten just grinned.

"Was it hard there, did you miss us?" asked an upset Goten, there was a pause and Gohan looked at his brother with sad eyes.

"Yes" replied Gohan, he smiled at his brother who looked like he was going to cry, suddenly Goten wrapped his arms around his brother and hugged him tight, to Gohan's surprise, he was hugging him back.

HALF OF AN HOUR LATER at capsule corp.

Gohan landed in the Garden of Capsule corp. to see Bulma watering her experiment plants, "Hi Gohan!"

"Hi Bulma" he replied quietly, she sighed and walked over beside the young hybrid.

"Gohan, I don't understand why you are so shy around me, don't you remember all the fun we used to have, remember Namek?" she said smiling, he nodded, "Vegeta is in the Gravity chamber, do you need any help getting there?"

"No thank you Bulma" he said politely, she sighed and went back to watering her plants, Gohan then made his way to the Gravity chamber to find Vegeta tapping the control panel.

"About time, I was about to find you myself" spat Vegeta, Gohan then rolled his eyes, and removed the dragon balls and radar from his pocket, this time, he add an extra ball, "I see you took a detour"

"Can it Vegeta, I still don't understand why you wanted to spar with me" snapped Gohan.

"Don't feel flattered, I just need someone to spar with instead of my son, I'm not in the mood to train a child"

"So you didn't want to know what it was like in space"

"Plus that, I guess, maybe I know some of them" he chuckled.

"College mates" mocked Gohan as he got into a fighting stance.

"Funny, I'm going to have to beat you for speaking back to your prince" he said as he got into his fighting stance.

"Oh, didn't I tell you, getting beat was one of my favourite hobbies"

"So it's not just going to be me having all of the fun then, who used to beat you, maybe I might know them, I could give them tips"

"Most of the Saiyans did until I got stronger, the only Saiyans that didn't beat me were Bardock and Tighfer" he said as he threw a fist at Vegeta.

"Really, shame I missed out on the fun, but I guess I should make up for lost times, Bardock, hmm… that was the guy that got killed, right" he said as he dodged Gohan's fists and attempted to kick him in the stomach but missed.

"Yeah, he was my grandfather" he replied as he threw an energy ball into Vegeta's chest.

"Radditz and Kakkorot's father, hmm… yes I can see, so why do you care brat, you were raised by the Saiyans, you shouldn't care about those sort of things"

"That's none of your business" he then spat as he dodged Vegeta's legs.

2 HOURS LATER

"I hope you are better tomorrow brat, or you won't be leaving for the _mother_ ship" threatened Vegeta, as he put a towel around his neck and wiped blood off his tattered clothes.

"What ever Vegeta, this would be so much easier if I just kill you now" spat Gohan.

"Na kid, you wouldn't kill me, you aren't that sort of person, you proved that the other night"

"Don't be so sure Vegeta, I have purged five planets, and killed many people, so don't judge me" said Gohan as he walked out of the room with the four dragon balls and radar; Vegeta watched the young hybrid walk out of the room with awe.

WITH GOKU

"And that's what happened guys" said Goku who had just explained what happened with Gohan and Nimbus last night.

"Wow, poor kid, he must have done something really bad" said Yamcha sorrowfully.

"I know he is up to something too"

"How do you know that Goku?" asked Krillin.

"The dragon radar is gone, plus he is with Vegeta"

"Have you told Chichi?" asked Tien gaped, Goku shook his head.

"No, I don't want to worry her"

"And how is he with Goten?" asked Krillin.

"I don't know, I don't think they communicate" said Goku sighing, but he didn't know how wrong he was, Goten was one of the only three people that Gohan could trust, he couldn't really trust Vegeta, but he didn't have a choice and Piccolo was his mentor, So basically Goten was his closest friend.

"What do you think Vegeta has to do with this" asked Yamcha, who was always trying to get Vegeta in trouble.

"I don't know, he is the Saiyan prince, and guess where Gohan has been for the past six years, with Saiyans!" exclaimed Tien, Yamcha was nodding in agreement.

"You think Gohan wants to be his servant?" asked Chautzu, Krillin sighed.

"I don't think Gohan is that dumb, actually to think of it, heh, he is the smartest fighter…" said Krillin sheepishly, Goku couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey guys, I think Gohan is on his way home, I can sense his energy getting closer" exclaimed Tien, about a minute later Gohan landed in the garden next to his father.

"Hey son" said Goku like nothing was wrong, "I think you need a Zensu bean" he then handed Gohan a little bean; Gohan smiled and took the bean and placed it in his mouth.

"Hi Gohan" said Krillin grinning, Gohan smiled back looking at Krillin with his empty eyes, they used to be able to read Gohan like a book, now, nothing, he was a mystery, "So Gohan, are you ok?" Gohan raised an eyebrow, then turned and looked at the other Z fighters and felt the tension, he decided to play it cool, and tried to be nice so he could get them to trust him again, even if it was just to lie to them, he sighed.

'No wonder Nimbus wouldn't let me ride it' he thought, "Yeah thanks, I'm just going to go study, see you later" said Gohan smiling as he walked into his room.

"That was weird" said Goku.

"What do you mean?" asked Krillin, "He was just being polite"

"Yeah, well, if you haven't noticed Gohan must have done something extremely bad to get kicked off Nimbus" interrupted Yamcha, Goku sighed and nodded.

THAT NIGHT – 5 AM

Gohan had been up all night again thinking, he then stared down at his tail, he knew his father would want to get rid of it soon, he sighed, he did like his little brown tail that happily wrapped around his waist. He then continued to think about Nimbus and his innocence, 'I'm not a monster… am I?'

After half of an hour Gohan jumped of his bed and put his clothes on, then jumped out of the window, this time he flew a bit further back, his father could defiantly not hear him now, even with Saiyan hearing.

"Nimbus!" he then exclaimed, soon the little white cloud appeared by his side, 'I can do this; I know I can, I am a good person, I AM!' he was screaming inside his head, he didn't know if he was lying to himself or not, one way to see, he then jumped high in the air and shut his eyes, he then landed.

He didn't want to open his eyes, but his mind dared him, he opened them to see no cloud near him, until he looked down, he then grinned a real smile, which he hadn't done in a long time.

ELSEWHERE

"Gohan, can I come in?" asked Goten at Gohan's door, "Gohan, are you there, your going to be late for Vegeta again" Goten then walked into Gohan's room to find nobody there, "Dad?"

FIVE MINUTES LATER

"He's gone, oh great not again, oh Gohan not again" said Goku sighing, "Ok I'll go look for him, and Chi, don't worry" he then walked outside the door and sighed and flew up into the air, he felt Gohan's energy, but it felt weird, not a bad weird, but not a good one either, "Gohan, Gohan, where are you?"

Goku sighed again not getting an answer, but he was disappointed way too soon, he then felt something familiar coming his way, "Nimbus?" he muttered to himself, Nimbus then got closer letting Goku see what was riding him.

"Sorry dad, I couldn't sleep" apologized Gohan, Goku grinned his traditional Son grin, "What?!" he then snapped, "Man dad, you really like to judge me don't you?"

"I… Gohan- You rat, come here!" exclaimed Goku hugging his son, Gohan just cringed at the pain his father was giving him from the hug.

But for Son Gohan, the troubles are not over, not by a long shot…

Find out what happens next time!

Ok, done! Walla, I hope this chapter is ok or you, I didn't want to make this long but… oh well, please review and tell me if I did anything wrong, I do that all the time though, huh? Danni x


	6. Unexpected

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter six …Unexpected …**

Gohan had just left to train with Vegeta… and probably try and find a dragon ball whilst he was there, Goku sighed watching his son fly off in the direction of Capsule corp. This sigh was not a sad sigh though, he was smiling, as happy as ever, maybe, just maybe he had mistaken Gohan at first, but deep inside, he couldn't lie to himself any longer, something was up.

"Daddy, can we go fishing?" asked Goten as he pulled at his father's GI.

"Yeah, sure squirt, why not?" he replied rubbing his son's scruffy hair, "I did say we would meet the guys at the river yesterday"

"Krillin and everyone?" Goku nodded.

When Goku and Goten arrived at the pond, everybody was already there with their fishing poles set up, "Hey guys!" exclaimed Krillin smiling, "you made it!"

"Sure did" Goku replied grinning, as he walked up to his best friend.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Yamcha, Goku tapped his nose and grinned even more.

"Goten, I forgot the bait box, will you go home and get it please?" asked Goku smiling towards his youngest son, Goten nodded and flew off home.

"So what is it Goku?" asked Tien getting impatient.

"It's Gohan, he rode Nimbus, last night, and he was riding it this morning when I woke up!" the Z fighters looked un-certain.

"Are you sure Goku, you did say you saw him fall of Nimbus, then he was riding it, the cloud wont change it's mind that fast-" said Krillin but got interrupted.

"Don't you guys believe me?" asked Goku looking hurt, the Z fighters looked down at the ground and bit their lips trying to avoid his eyes, "Fine, after fishing, I will get Gohan to show you all!"

WITH GOHAN

"Your really slow this morning Vegeta, what's eating ya?" asked Gohan, not liked he cared; he just wanted a good match.

"Nothing!" he snapped, Gohan raised an eyebrow and then punched him to the floor easily.

"Your really boring me now Vegeta" spat Gohan looking annoyed, he sent Vegeta a death glare who was also sending one back.

"What did you mean yesterday, when you said about wiping about races?" Vegeta then asked standing up as he folded his arms, Gohan's frown depended.

"And why would I tell you about that?"

"Because if you don't, you wont get chance to collect all of the dragon balls, that's why!" Gohan sighed and folded his arms looking pissed off, he had been beaten.

"Fine" he spat, "When I first went to the Mother ship, I was a trouble maker, remind you of anyone?" he then said smirking, "Well, they tried to find me a mentor… you could say, everyone that tried immediately quit, until…

FLASHBACK, 6 Years Ago…

Gohan sat up from his bed and got changed into his Saiyan armour and sighed, "Come on dad, I need you…" he mumbled to himself. Gohan shot his head up when he heard a noise from outside of the door, suddenly two men entered, Tighfer, the leader, also the guy that brought him here and another Saiyan, he reminded him of his father, actually there were only a few similarities.

"Hybrid, this is Bardock, he will be in charge of you from now on" exclaimed Tighfer frowning, "I don't want you screwing it up brat, got it?"

"Well send me back to Earth!"

"Don't worry, you will go back to Earth, but on a purging mission" he said evilly smiling.

"I doubt that!"

"Kakkorot sure raised you to be disrespectful, didn't he kid?" interrupted Bardock.

"How dare you talk about my father like that, he is a saint compared to you!" snapped Gohan.

"Hmm… you know kid, I think I can see how we are related, yeah, real shame though, I wander if you are like your father, I would be surprised if you were, Kakkorot was a weakling to stay on that planet"

"What, what are you on about, related?" asked Gohan, as he wandered if Bardock just complimented him.

"Oh, didn't I tell you Hybrid?" interrupted Tighfer, "Yeah, Bardock happens to be Kakkorot's father" Gohan dropped his mouth in awe; both of the older Saiyans smirked.

"That just makes it worse Bardock, blasting my father off like that, how pathetic" said Gohan grinding his teeth, Bardock raised an eyebrow at his grandson and walked out of the room followed by Tighfer.

"Come on brat, now you are training with me, I don't want you to be late or I'll make you pay the ultimate fine" chuckled Bardock, Gohan sighed to himself and followed.

"Fine" he snapped, "everybody around here calls me everything but my actual name, its so annoying!" he then exclaimed, speaking to himself rather than anybody else.

"Ok, brat, what's your name, if it makes you stop moaning"

"Gohan, Son Gohan"

END OF FLASHBACK

Vegeta raised his eyebrow at the story, "But that doesn't explain about the races" he hissed.

"You didn't let me finish, not long after that, Bardock and I were allies, he was in charge of me, my training and the most important thing was if I got into trouble, he would get blamed, by the age of nine I had learnt there was no hope of rescue, I was stuck there; it wasn't that bad, well… it was about to get worse"

FLASHBACK

"Ok, we have been on this ship for two months now, and I'm losing my patience, why are we here?" asked an annoyed Gohan.

"Tighfer said this would be your final test, you shouldn't question him" said Bardock smirking, he then pressed a button, they were landing on a small purple planet, the computer said it was called Mackique.

"Can you tell me yet?" asked Gohan as he jumped out of the ship onto the cold, hard floor.

"Ok Gohan" he sighed, "Your final test is purging this planet" Gohan stared gaped at his mentor.

"I can't do that…"

"I thought you would say that, and I didn't come all the way out here for nothing, I'll just have to give you a boost, huh?" exclaimed Bardock grinning, he then smiled as he threw an energy ball into the sky, it stayed there though, it reminded Gohan of the moon.

Gohan quickly turned his head away knowing exactly what his grandfather was doing, that didn't matter, but Gohan didn't have a choice, Gohan then felt two cold hands grab his face and turned it to the direction of the energy ball, then the transformation began…

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's all I remember, and that's how it began" sighed Gohan, Vegeta raised both of his eyebrows in surprise.

"That is actually hard to believe, I used to think you were weak"

"Used to?" asked Gohan smirking.

"Shut up Baka, just remember you were not the only person to be purging planets at that age" snapped Vegeta.

"I know, but isn't it amazing that I still have my innocence too?"

"What?"

"I can still ride Nimbus" he exclaimed smirking.

"Pure of heart and terror of the universe?" asked Vegeta returning the smirk.

"Whatever, I will see you tomorrow Vegeta"

WITH GOKU

Goku was sat down on the grass of his lawn playing cards with the Z fighters after their fishing trip; Goten was now in his room studying.

"Got any fives?" asked Krillin looking towards Yamcha.

"Uh… No, go fish" he said as he looked down at the three fives in his hands, Goku gave a chuckled then turned his head sharply sensing Gohan's return.

"Is it Gohan?" asked Tien, Goku nodded; he then watched his son land next to him.

"Hey Gohan, here's a Zensu bean" said Goku as he handed his son one, Gohan placed the bean in his mouth and chewed it getting all his energy back, "So Gohan, how about you show the guys how well you can ride Nimbus?"

'I'm not that dumb you know, I can tell that he wants to show them that I can ride it' thought Gohan as he sighed, "I don't think that is a good idea dad"

"What?" asked Goku confused, "Aw come on Gohan, you know you want to" Gohan rolled his eyes and folded his arms, not impressed.

"Come on Gohan, chicken?" taunted Yamcha, he then noticed it was a mistake as he saw Gohan's frown deepen.

"Man, Gohan, what's bugging ya?" asked Goku looking puzzled, Gohan then sighed and sat on the rock behind them, Gohan knew he wouldn't escape this talk now, might as well make himself comfortable.

"Nothing" replied Gohan coolly.

"Really Gohan, look you're not telling me something, and I will find out, even if it kills me" said Goku.

"Exactly…" spat Gohan as he flew off back into the house to continue with his studies.

"Man that kid needs to be grounded or has serious issues" commented Krillin, Goku sighed as he watched his teenager Son walked into the house.

"I just don't know what to do with him" said Goku sounding hurt.

"Don't let your own son push you around Goku!" exclaimed Yamcha, Tien, Krillin and Chautzu just rolled their eyes.

"I'm not Yamcha, but something is going on with him, and I don't like it, I'm going to see Vegeta later…"

LATER THAT DAY

Vegeta was watching the news as he constantly complained about weak Earthlings, "Vegeta?" came a voice, Vegeta then turned around to see Goku at the door.

"What do you want Kakkorot?" he snapped.

"Ok, I will get to the point, why does Gohan want to train with you, I mean, no offence; he hated you, but now?"

"That is none of your business Kakkorot, what goes on between me and your brat doesn't involve you"

"Vegeta, listen to yourself, he is my brat- I mean son and I want to know the truth!" exclaimed Goku looking worried, Vegeta just chuckled.

"You can't handle the truth, plus it isn't for me to say" Goku then bit his lip and stormed out of the room, Vegeta sighed, "stupid Baka, he deserves what's coming to him"

BACK AT THE SON HOUSE

"Boys, have you done your homework?" asked Chichi loudly from the kitchen trying to reach the ears of her son's in their rooms.

"Yeah mum!" replied Goten, Chichi smiled as she waited for Gohan's reply.

Nothing.

"Gohan, sweetie?"

In his room Gohan was sitting on his window ledge, staring at the stars, the moon wasn't at its full so he didn't have to worry about transforming, the door then opened and Chichi appeared at the bottom of Gohan's room.

"Gohan are you done?"

"Yeah" he replied coldly, Chichi frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Is anything wrong Gohan?"

"Nope"

"Oh… Gohan?"

"Yes" he said sounding annoyed.

"I love you" Chichi said softly, she expected an 'I love you too' or a nod or even a smile would have been nice, but none.

"We'll see" Chichi looked at her son hurt, where was the little boy she loved and raised, was this even her son?

Chichi then walked out of the room sighing, just in time to see her husband walk into the house.

"Where's Gohan?" asked Goku caringly, Chichi pointed to his room and walked away, "Gohan, can I come in?"

No answer.

"Coming in now…"

No answer again…

Goku waked into his son's room to find Gohan still at his window, "Hey son, I think we need to chat now"

"Oh"

"For starters, why is the dragon radar missing?" Gohan looked at his father with shook, how did he know?

"Um, I, well…" stammered Gohan, even Goku couldn't resist a laugh.

"You remind myself of me when you do that" said Goku, Gohan didn't look impressed, he defiantly didn't want to be like his father, naive and foolish, "Gohan, you can trust me, I am your father" he then said seriously placing a hand on his shoulder, Gohan wriggled it off though.

"Is my wish that important to you?" asked Gohan raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, I-"

"Dad, you aren't in charge of them… are you?"

"Gohan, I want to know, and I want to know now, why do you want the dragon balls?" he exclaimed louder, but still sounding calm and soft.

"Look… dad, I just have some things to take care off, then, I will be gone" Goku looked at his son gaped, firstly he noticed how is son hesitated to say dad, and then he said about leaving.

"Gohan, you are not going anywhere, you will stay here, even if you don't want to"

"You want a bet?" he cockily replied folding his arms, Goku couldn't believe how is son was speaking to him.

"Right Gohan, we will come back to this, but why didn't you get on Nimbus when I asked you to?"

"Why should I prove anything to them?" snapped Gohan looking even angrier.

"Gohan, listen to yourself, you are acting like a brat" insulted Goku, Gohan rolled his eyes and jumped out of his window, "Gohan?"

"Can I just be on my own for five bloody minutes?" he snapped in reply, Goku nodded but what Goku didn't know that Gohan had the dragon balls and the dragon radar in his pockets…

ABOUT 20 MINUTES LATER

The sky turned a midnight black colour as Gohan watched the dragon appear in front of his young but scarred eyes.

"Please make your two wishes" exclaimed Shenron.

ELSEWHERE

"Daddy, are you ok?" asked an innocent Goten.

"Yep kiddo, daddy is feeling um…great" replied a glum Goku, Goten then turned and looked outside to see a dark blanket over the world.

"Um… dad? The sky is kind of um… dark"

"What… Gohan!?" he exclaimed dashing out of the window, followed closely by Goten.

BACK WITH GOHAN

"Your wishes have been granted, farewell" said Shenron as he disappeared, suddenly the dragon balls darted into different direction, Gohan sighed to himself as he sat on the nearby rock.

"Man, he is going to ask what I wished for, I'm going to have to lie…" muttered Gohan as he clasped his head in his hands.

"Gohan, I just, Argh, Gohan, what happened?" shouted Goku demanding for an explanation, Goten just stared at Gohan with sad eyes as he stood behind his father, "You must have tricked me that morning, you couldn't have rode nimbus, your not pure, look at you, you are worse than all the low life villains we have fought in the past!"

Goten looked at his father gob smacked, his father never spoke like this to anyone, not even Vegeta, Gohan sighed and folded his arms, "Gohan, are you listening to me, what did you wish for, immortality, power, maybe a ship so you can go back to that mother ship!" screamed Goku, Gohan stared at his father frowning, not breaking a sweat but inside, he was hurting, hurting so bad.

"Goku, what are you yelling at?" came a voice, they turned to see Piccolo who was walking up beside Gohan, nobody answered, until Goku walked up to his eldest and tried to grab his wrists to make sure he wouldn't escape until… Goku was knocked back by a fist, a fist that belonged to Gohan.

"Gohan, what are you doing?" asked Goku sounding annoyed but upset at the same time, Goten just watched his father stand up with blood pouring from his cut lip.

"Gohan, control yourself!" exclaimed Piccolo as he placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, he took it off straight away when he noticed a glare he was getting from him though.

"Why do I have to say what I wished for?" said Gohan finally, "I just don't want to talk about it!"

"Gohan, for fucks sake" said Piccolo standing in front of Gohan, "You are acting pathetic; whatever you wished for must have been important"

"Did you tell them brat?" came a voice, they turned to see Vegeta who had just joined in on the action.

"Vegeta, do you know?!" exclaimed Goku, Vegeta smirked and looked over to Gohan who was playing it cool.

"He wished for his little friend back so they could go back to the mother ship" explained Vegeta spitefully looking in Gohan's direction.

"What, Gohan, you didn't, and if you did, you are not going back!" shouted Goku this time reaching his son's wrists, Gohan looked up at his father and scowled.

"Let go" spat Gohan.

"Not until you promise me that you won't go!"

"Let me go!"

"No" said Goku calmly.

"Right" sighed Gohan, he then knead his father in the gut and then kicked him in the head with the other leg, Vegeta grinned by the display as Piccolo and Goten watched Goku clutch his stomach in shook.

"GOHAN!" screeched Goten crying, Gohan then looked at his brother with sorrowful eyes, if eyes could speak, they would say sorry, nobody noticed this.

Suddenly Gohan felt someone grab his arms and put him in a lock, he looked up to see his father, 'Playing like that huh?' Gohan then thought as he powered up, only half of his full power though, Goku shocked by his son's power let go and was forced to power up too, soon enough punches and kicks were been thrown around.

"Make them stop, Piccolo, please, make them stop!" screeched Goten again tears running down his face; Piccolo looked down at the crying boy and shook his head.

"I can't Goten, I'm sorry" he replied, Vegeta just sighed at the 'pathetic excuse for a Saiyan'

"Gohan, listen to me, I just want to know what happened, there is no use fighting!" exclaimed Goku as he dodged his son's ki blasts, but just by inches.

"Then why are we here?!" replied Gohan angrily.

"Gohan, you are my son and I love you, please, we can sort this out"

"You don't even know what you're talking about!"

"Please, you can't go back, and that guy, he is bad, a bad person!"

"Shut up, just damn it, shut the hell up!" yelled Gohan as he powered up more, ¾ of the way powered up, the awe struck Goku then fired a ki blast ½ in defence but ½ in attack, it directly hit Gohan's and formed a bigger ki ball, big enough to kill them both, but it wasn't going for either of them, it was going for someone else, Goten.

"GOTEN, MOVE!" they both yelled, it was well too late, and he couldn't be saved, nobody was fast enough to get there, well not everybody, Goku watched his youngest son stare death in the face, but Gohan wasn't going to watch one of the only people he still loved die in front of his eyes, in an instance Gohan disappeared and reappeared in front of Goten.

"Gohan?!" asked the young boy still red and puffy from the tears earlier, "Please Gohan, no"

"Hey, I'm not going to watch you die, you still have a while yet, plus that prank you have been cooking up seems like hard work" Gohan joked trying to calm his brother down, Goten smiled faintly but tears were now running down his face, he then watched his brother do the best to fight off the Ki ball as he ran to safety, he didn't last long though, within seconds he was… gone.

Goten then broke down to the floor crying banging his hands against the floor, Goku looked down at Goten in shock, 'How the hell?' he thought, he then turned to his left expecting to see a confused Gohan, but nothing, then I hit him.

"What happened?!" exclaimed Vegeta sounding annoyed.

"G-Gohan, he just sacrificed himself for Goten?" explained Piccolo who was still trying to make himself believe it.

"Gohan, Gohan did that!?" asked Goku heat broken as he flew towards Goten and put his arms around him, "Shh, its ok" he then muttered t Goten, he was doing his best to hold back his tears though.

"It's my fault daddy!" screamed the boy.

"No its nobodies fault, what you can't predict, you can't stop" hushed Goku.

"Humph, I never knew that Gohan was so close to Kakkorot's other brat" said Vegeta, Piccolo nodded.

"Yes, I don't understand it, I thought Gohan wouldn't- couldn't care" replied Piccolo neutrally, but inside he felt hurt, even though Gohan had changed so much, he was still Piccolo's closet friend no matter what anybody said.

"I wander…"

"Wander what?"

"Heaven or HFIL"

"Why would you wander that Vegeta?"

"Are you that stupid Namek, Do you actually know what Saiyans did for a living?" asked Vegeta, Piccolo looked puzzled then it hit him.

"No way, Gohan wouldn't, would he?"

"Well what do you think; he personally told me himself that he purged planets"

"Oh Kami" sighed Piccolo as he hoped the best for his friend.

"Goten calm down, please calm down!" exclaimed Goku sadly still just managing to fight back the tears.

"I loved him daddy, he was my brother!" he cried as he hugged his father tighter, Goku looked a little shocked to what he just said and then thought;

'Gohan, you- you little jackass, I thought you didn't care, WHY DID YOU LET ME THINK THAT?!'

Find out what happens next time.

I really should stop sitting up so late and write this, but its addictive, I hope this chapter was ok for you, I'm sorry if there are any mistakes I don't have anytime to go over it, please review :P, Danni x


	7. Father's son

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

Warning: maybe some brother fluff, lol

**Chapter seven … Father's son …**

Gohan stared at the long snake road in front of him, he then sighed remembering what happened, he sighed to himself as he wondered his fate.

"Hey kid, get back in line" exclaimed one of blue men with horns, then another man went up and whispered something in his ear, "Oh I see, Kid follow me" Gohan shrugged and followed the man, what's the worse that could happen, he was dead!

"Umm, aren't I meant to see someone about where I'm going to be for the next, Kami knows how long?" asked Gohan folding his arms.

"Yes but this is different, but you still have to see king Yemma, your taking this rather well, how did you die anyway?" he asked.

"I got in a fight with my parents" he replied smiling like nothing was wrong, the man went pale, "I'm kidding, kind of"

"Funny kid, anyway King Yemma is in there" he then said pushing Gohan into the room in front of a giant man.

"Hello, I'm guessing your king Yemma; I'm guessing your going to send me to HFIL today" exclaimed Gohan looking up to the man.

"Ah yes, your Goku's boy, aren't you?" he replied looking down at Gohan who nodded, "I'm guessing you want to know if you are going to HFIL?"

"Well it's better than standing around here, isn't it?"

"Hey, I have to work here, anyway, Gohan Son… you would have originally gone to HFIL"

"Shocker…" interrupted Gohan looking upset.

"As I was saying, you would have originally gone to HFIL, but you have been asked to go somewhere else, this has nothing to do with me, you are to meet this person at 11:00 here, that's in two hours, for now you can roam heaven"

"Oh great, can't wait for this, bye" replied Gohan has he walked off to explore the place where he can never be, well that's what Gohan thought anyway.

After about 30 minutes of walking around, Gohan decided to take a rest by one of the fountains near the stadium; he was watching a fight, a green guy that reminded Gohan of Piccolo and another fighter that was losing badly.

"Pikkon is the winner" exclaimed one of the men with a microphone.

'A tournament huh?' thought Gohan as he walked up to watch more closely.

"How the heck can we beat Pikkon!" yelled a small man, he looked a bit like a cat fish and was blue, he turned around to see Gohan behind him watching him with a raised eyebrow smiling.

"Goku?" asked the weird catfish man, Gohan then gaped.

"Not exactly…" replied Gohan.

"Oh, you look a lot like him, can you fight?!" Gohan nodded, "Good, I'm north Kai, my man has been injured and we can't heal him magically, we need your help, even if you are a kid, I don't want to forfeit"

"Why not, I have an hour and a half to kill" replied Gohan coolly.

"Ok when you lose kid, I don't want you to look pathetic" Gohan rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "You're up next"

"Do you always ask people you've just met to fight?"

"When that person looks so much like Son Goku, yes" he hissed and pushed Gohan into the ring.

"Your sending a kid!?" yelled a small purple man that went by the name of west Kai, king Kai then realised what he did and started to shake.

"Ok this should be fun, what luck to die in middle of a tournament" exclaimed Gohan smirking towards Pikkon, Pikkon then rolled his eyes, he felt insulted to be fighting a kid.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed king Kai rushing forward, "you have only just died!?"

"Yep"

"Why didn't you tell me, you're going to get the worst beating of your death!"

"I'll take my chances" said Gohan getting into a fighting stance.

"3, 2, 1, GO!" exclaimed the man with the microphone, Pikkon walked up to Gohan and went to push him, expecting him to fall.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Gohan, he then smirked and punched him in the face; Pikkon then went flying onto the other side of the ring.

"Whoa!" yelled king Kai as he gaped at Gohan, West Kai who was also awe struck then noticed something fuzzy around Gohan's waist.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a Saiyan!?" snarled West Kai.

"What I don't have a Saiyan…"

"Really, why does he have a tail!?" King Kai then noticed Gohan's tail and grinned.

"Ok, I don't think you will be getting a servant anytime soon"

Back in the ring Pikkon and Gohan were fighting, Gohan was winning, one more blow… Gohan then knocked Pikon out of the ring, after the match Gohan walked up to Pikkon and put a hand out to help him up, Pikkon glared at Gohan noticing something odd about him… he took it though, he then smiled at the grinning child.

"And North Kai wins!" yelled the man again, North Kai then came running up to Gohan.

"Who are you?!" asked King Kai as he dragged Gohan to the side so nobody else could hear, Gohan smirked.

"Guess if I look like Goku, I'm a Saiyan and I just kicked Pikkon's ass, then I think you should know" replied Gohan.

"Hmm… you look familiar, but I can't put my finger on it… Your Goku's son, Goten, man why are you dead, plus I thought you were only about seven…" Gohan then rolled his eyes.

"Nope, it's Gohan, man; I thought you were smarter than that, you Kais are over appreciated"

"Gohan, no way, it's been a while, when you went missing nobody could find you!" exclaimed king Kai excitedly, "How did you die?"

"It was an accident actually, my dad and I got into a fight and it went from there, nobodies fault though" he replied sadly, King Kai nodded.

"At least you made it to Heaven"

"Well actually, I was meant to go to HFIL but I'm meeting this guy later about it…" King Kai gaped at the young Hybrid.

"HFIL, you, I think you have that wrong"

"No, it's all right" replied Gohan sighing.

"Huh… so do you want to speak to anyone down there?"

WITH GOTEN…

Goten was sat in his room, trying to sleep, but he couldn't, he could hear weeps from his parents in the kitchen, he now had red puffy eyes from all the crying, crying usually helped him sleep but he was wide awake, he remembered how Gohan used to talk about staying up all night.

"Goten, Goten, can you hear me, bro?"

"Gohan, is that you?" asked Goten.

"Yeah sure is, I'm hear with King Kai, he's letting me speak to you"

"He let daddy speak to us when he was killed by Cell" You could hear Gohan chuckle at the other end of the connection, "Do you want me to get daddy?"

"Na its ok I don't have long, King Kai can you get this monkey off of me, sorry Goten, king Kai's damn monkey keeps attacking me, anyway just to let you know it wasn't anybodies fault"

"You sound like dad when you say that" Goten then smacked his lips when he said that, "Sorry" Gohan grinned, he didn't care; along as Goten was ok, "are you in heaven Gohan?"

"Why do you ask that Goten?"

"Mr. Vegeta said you would go to HFIL, did you?"

"Ok Goten, just to explain this, I did a lot of bad things from your age to the age I am at now, but I'm not going to go to HFIL to answer you question, Ok I got to go now"

"Wait GOHAN!"

"Yeah?" answered Gohan

"What did you wish for?"

"I wished for some people I… killed to be brought back to life"

"Oh… who are they?" asked Goten innocently.

"Goten… I hope you understand, I don't know the names of the people on the planets I purged" Gohan looked at the floor wishing he didn't have to explain it all to his brother, one of the only people that saw good in him, Goten had some tears in his eyes, you could almost feel the tension between them until Goten spoke.

"Gohan, I still love you, you are my brother" said Goten lovingly, Gohan then looked at King Kai in front of him, he was biting his lip wanting to avoid this situation.

"I love you too, goodbye Goten" with that the connection was cut off, Goten was left in his room fighting back his tears, until he couldn't fight them back anymore, they just ran down his face, soon the door opened, his father then appeared at the door.

"Goten, who were you talking too?" asked Goku sounding tired.

"Nobody dad" he lied, he then ran up and hugged his father, Goku then picked up Goten and squeezed his son.

"Don't worry Goten, we are going to wish your brother back, either next year or with the Namek balls, I just wish I knew what he wished for, something we will have to fight, I'm guessing" he sighed, Goten then jumped out of his father's arms and looked at his father angrily.

"Dad, why don't you understand, Gohan just sacrificed himself for me, and he didn't wish for that at all, he even told me!" Goten snapped back, Goku looked at his son, he then felt ashamed.

"I'm sorry Goten, you are right, but when did he tell you?"

"Just before, he was with King Kai…" he replied sounding upset.

"What did he wish for Goten?"

WITH GOHAN

"How sweet…" said king Kai pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Shut it" snapped Gohan, "I hope you realize I am nothing like my father"

"I think you are a lot like your father"

"You want a bet, I don't have mercy" King Kai gulped.

"Man kid, you can defiantly tell you are a Saiyan, stubborn, arrogant, ignorant-"

"Ok I get it" interrupted Gohan, "I have 20 minutes, I just want to know my fate!"

"Maybe this is a test; they just might send you to Heaven"

"I doubt that, I have just threatened you, and then you suggest I might stay here"

"Can I asked you something without getting a punch in my face"

"Shoot…"

"Why don't you like being told you are like your father, he is a great man, you might not realize this but, you two have a lot in common" Gohan rolled his eyes.

"I don't like to think I am like anybody, it annoys me, I may look like him in some ways but I hate thinking I am anything like him, I hope you have realized this but my father and I weren't really getting on before I left…" king Kai sighed.

"It's not like you have a choice, it's your characteristics Gohan, I'm guessing you have been with the Saiyans, you are certainly the nicest one I've ever met" Gohan raised an eyebrow wondering if he had just been complemented.

"It's time, I have to go King Kai, thanks" he then said.

"Good luck, Gohan"

Gohan walked into the check in room to see king Yemma still at his desk, now he was sorting some of his files, "Oh its you, I heard you entered the tournament, and won" king Yemma chuckled.

"Yup, is that guy here yet?" asked Gohan.

"Not yet Gohan, can I ask you something?"

"Another question" he sighed, "I should be interviewed"

"Why did you give up hope?"

"What?" asked Gohan slightly annoyed.

"At the mother ship, after six months you gave up hope of being rescued, why?"

"That's none of your business" he then spat stubbornly and turned around, King Yemma sighed and carried on with his paper work.

"You must be Son Gohan" came a voice, Gohan turned to see a lilac coloured man.

"Yeah, that's me" he replied.

"I'm the supreme Kai, call me Shin"

"Supreme Kai?!" exclaimed King Yemma,

"Yes, Gohan I need your help"

"Who doesn't?" he sighed, either questions or help, does he ever get a break, Shin just chuckled, "Yeah why not?"

"Ok then, place a hand on my shoulder" said Shin, Gohan just shrugged and put a hand on his shoulder, they then disappeared and reappeared on a beautiful planet.

"Where are we?" asked Gohan as he looked around.

"This is the planet of the Kais, Gohan" he replied, and then a tall red man came flying up to them.

"Who is this mortal master?" asked the man.

"Kabito, this is Son Gohan"

"Master are you mad brining a, A SAIYAN HERE!" he then yelled noticing Gohan's tail.

"A Saiyan?" asked Shin looking puzzled, he then saw Gohan's brown tail wrapped around his waist, "I never knew… Gohan, I thought you were an Earthling, I guess that explains your strength"

"I'm actually a hybrid" explained Gohan, "Father is a Saiyan, mother is a human"

"I see, Gohan do you know why you are here?"

"Nope, but I'm guessing I'm going to find out…"

"You know you were going to go to HFIL if you wouldn't have been asked to come here" Gohan nodded, "Well, very soon, there is going to be someone named Buu who is going to end all life on Earth, maybe all life in the universe, if you train here for a month, that could change everything, but you wont be training here alone…"

"What do you mean master, you are inviting someone else here too?" asked Kabito.

"No Kabito, I'm not, Gohan is, Gohan you can bring one other person here and train along side him to fight Buu"

"Ok, anybody, HFIL…?" asked Gohan, Kabito gasped,

"You cannot bring someone from HFIL!" he then interrupted.

"Anybody Gohan, HFIL or no HFIL" replied Shin, Gohan grinned happily.

"Can I bring back Bardock?" asked Gohan still grinning.

"Ok are you sure Gohan?"

"Yes, I am positive"

"Ok Kabito go and collect him"

"But- but master, they could kill me!" exclaimed Kabito.

"I'll go" interrupted Gohan, Shin nodded and teleported Gohan to HFIL.

IN HFIL

Bardock was sat on a rock meditating ignoring Frieza who was tormenting him, "Fuck off Frieza" he muttered.

"Come on monkey man, are you scared?" mocked Frieza, "Remember your last visit?"

"I said fuck off…" he replied getting angrier.

"Ah father, it's good to actually see you down here, I didn't like how much you out lived me" came a voice, Bardok opened his eyes to see Radditz.

"Oh Radditz, long time no see son, now get lost" he said dryly, Radditz gave a little chuckle.

"Everyone is like that when they first come down here, you will get used to it" Frieza rolled his eyes and walked off, "must have gotten bored already"

"Go away Radditz before I blast you out of here"

"Not if I blast him first" came a voice.

"Gohan?"

"Kakkorot's brat in HFIL, I don't believe that" exclaimed Radditz.

"Good, because I'm not, neither are you Bardock, come on we are going"

"What, where Gohan, we are meant to be in HFIL, purging planets isn't exactly good" replied Bardock.

"You purging planets, I don't thing so…" chuckled Radditz, until he got a punch in the face from Gohan.

"Bardock, I don't belong down here, you do but I wish to change that, I wished back the people I… we killed…"

"What?!" exclaimed Bardock.

"I am not killing anymore…" sighed Gohan, "I am my father's son…"

"Gohan, what are you saying!?"

"Father, you were dumb enough to ask this Hybrid to join the Saiyans" interrupted Radditz again.

"Damn it Radditz, shut up before I blast you where the sun don't shine!" yelled the annoyed Gohan, "Your choice, but I'm going, see you later…"

"Gohan, wait" exclaimed Bardock, Gohan turned around lazily smirking.

ONE MONTH LATER, Earth

"Ok, Goten, I have some good news" said Goku grinning as he sat next to his son who was studying.

"Yes dad?" asked Goten turning to his father smiling.

"What do you think about me going to Namek to wish your brother back today?"

"Yeah, yeah, YEAH!" exclaimed the young hybrid jumping up and down on his chair, "I really miss him even though I didn't get to spend much time with him"

"I know son, but he will be coming back soon, and I'll tell you something now Goten, he will be staying here even if he doesn't want to!" chuckled Goku.

"Maybe he would want to stay"

"I hope so, your brother has become really stubborn…" replied Goku sighing, "ok I'm going to collect the Namek balls, see you later son" with that Goku put two fingers to his head and disappeared with the dragon radar in his hand.

WITH GOHAN

"Bardock, you are the slowest, laziest, scummiest…" exclaimed Gohan dodging Bardock's fists, "Whoa, getting close!"

"Stay still you cunkfig dabarts!" swore Bardock in Saiy-go.

"You're so funny when you're stressed!"

"I'll show you stressed!"

"Those two bicker like cat and dog" sighed Shin.

"Yes but their power is amazing master" replied Kabito, "When Gohan freed the Z sword he wasn't nowhere near as powerful as he is now!"

"I told you I knew what I was doing; you should have more faith in me"

"I'm sorry master…"

"All is forgiven Kabito, but time is almost up, they will have to go back down to Earth shortly" said Shin sadly.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you don't speed up" sighed Gohan.

"Argh! Stay still!" snapped Bardock.

"Well it's obvious that you aren't going to hit me anytime soon so can I have some target practice with my sword, I need someone slow to use it on" he sniggered.

"Right, you asked for it" Bardock then started yelling at the top of his lungs, transforming into a super Saiyan ascended, (A/N: level 2 for you folks that don't know)

"Woo I'm quivering" said Gohan sarcastically then transforming into the same level of super Saiyan, soon they started sparring using a lot of their power, after half of an hour of the fighting, half in sport, half in Bardock's anger, Gohan and Bardock led down on a nearby hill panting, Gohan grinned.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just…"

"What…" Bardock sighed shutting his eyes.

"I just found it funny that you were so willing to help Earth" said Gohan.

"Trust me, anything is better than HFIL, I was going to turn insane if you wouldn't have pulled me out of there…"

"Yeah, I know, I'm the best…" he then joked smirking, Bardock rolled his eyes and smiled, something then blocked Gohan and Bardock's light.

"I don't like interrupting your rest but it's time…" said Shin, "If you have noticed you halos are gone, I have granted you both lives"

WITH GOKU

Goku stared up at the Namek dragon gaped, "Make your first wish…" said the mighty the mighty dragon before Goku.

"Oh… I wish that my son, Son Gohan is alive!" exclaimed Goku, the dragons eyes glowed red then went back to normal.

"This cannot be done"

"WHAT, why?!" asked Goku.

"Because this Son Gohan is alive"

"A… alive?!"

"I don have time for this nonsense, please make another wish or I will be gone"

"I wish Gohan was here!" exclaimed Goku; again the dragon's eyes grew red.

"This cannot be done"

"WHAT, Why, tell me!" shouted Goku.

"Because I am right here…" came a voice, Goku turned to see Gohan standing behind him, but he was not alone, Bardock was there.

"Gohan, but, but how?" asked Goku running towards his son.

"Does that matter Kakkorot, we are here for a simple reason" interrupted Bardock.

"What, who are you?" asked Goku, it then hit him, "Oh right, I remember you, you're my father right?"

"It only takes eyes to notice that"

"I don't understand, your dead, how did you get back?!"

"We don't have time to explain this; we need to get back to Earth quick" interrupted Gohan.

"Well I'm not going back to Earth until somebody explains to me what's going on"

"Ok, bye Kakkorot" exclaimed Bardock as he put his fingers to his head and disappeared.

"I think you are forgetting something…" came a voice, Goku and Gohan turned to see the Dragon behind them.

"You may go" replied Gohan, suddenly the dragon disappeared and the dragon balls flew in different directions.

"Gohan, I'm speechless…" said Goku, "You just come back and-"

"I thought you were speechless?" asked Gohan smirking.

"Gohan, I swear when we get home…" threatened Goku playfully as he ruffled his son's hair, Gohan rolled his eyes.

'I'm not staying damn it!' thought Gohan, he then disappeared himself, shortly followed by his father.

"About time Baka, I thought I was going to have to drag you here myself…" snarled Bardock as he watched Gohan reappear along side Goku, "Remember Hybrid, we are here to get rid of this blob then we are gone, or at least I am"

"Now when did you start calling me Hybrid?" asked Gohan slightly annoyed.

"Don't you remember, you said to call you Hybrid on Earth when we first came here... or did that change when they found out who you were?"

"Shut up Bardock" Gohan then snapped, he then crossed his arms and rolled his eyes like he usually did.

"Are you two always like this?" asked Goku trying to keep peace between him and his son, as well as his father… for now.

"Yes" "No" they both said in union.

"Ok, my head hurts…"

"When doesn't it?" scoffed Gohan sighing, "Anyway, I said I would meet The Supreme Kai at the lookout soon"

"And what am I supposed to do!?" snapped Bardock scowling.

"Do you want me to hold your hand or something?!"

"I think you were wrong Gohan, you two seem to always fight…" interrupted Goku, "now can you tell me what's going on?"

"Right" growled Gohan, "Can't you just wait for the supreme Kai to explain"

"Supreme Kai?"

"Forget it; I think Piccolo will know who he is"

"Aren't we feeling snappy today" commented Bardock, Gohan rolled his eyes and flew off in the direction of the look out, leaving his relatives behind.

"Has he always been like this?" asked Goku then taking off following his son.

"Why would you want to know?" asked Bardock but not answering the question.

"Well I am his father"

"I am yours but I wasn't around for your childhood, that's what you and Gohan have in common"

"That's because you lowlifes took him away from me!" snapped Goku.

"Don't look at me Kakkorot, by the time your son turned ten he could have returned by sneaking off, but he didn't, he decided to stay for special training!" he replied, Goku gapped, "actually to think of it, Gohan was pretty good at his job, just got on with it, he never spoke about it, until he came here of course, shame too, he was just about to get promoted"

"Gohan wouldn't purge his home planet"

"I know that, but he would purge Earth"

"Huh?"

"Kakkorot, for the past six years he has served as a Saiyan which makes his home Planet Vegeta which was unfortunately destroyed thanks to that bastard lizard, Frieza" explained Bardock, "And apparently you were the one to kill him"

"I don't give a damn what Gohan did over those six years, that wasn't my Gohan, he might have been cold and ruthless there, but I'm not giving up on him!" he spat back.

"Good luck Kakkorot, you have one stubborn Baka there and I'm not kidding when I say this, it took us one whole year just to let him train properly and let him out of his room" Goku couldn't help but grin at that.

"Will you two give up on your gossips and speed up" interrupted Gohan.

"To answer your question Kakkorot, no, he isn't always this grumpy, he is usually arrogant, cocky and well it goes on from there"

LOOK OUT

"The garden is looking beautiful today Mr. Popo" exclaimed Dende smiling.

"Why thank you Dende" he replied smiling, suddenly something then appeared behind them, they then turned to see the Supreme Kai and Kabito.

"Greetings, I'm the Supreme Kai, Shin and this is my assistant, Kabito" said Shin.

"S…SUPREME KAI?" exclaimed Popo sweating, "Oh my, it's an honour to meet you, sir"

"Thank you, but please call me Shin"

"Wow, what are you doing here, Supreme- I mean Shin?" asked Dende.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry to drop by like this but I'm meeting Gohan here, plus there is something I need to warn you about…"

"GOHAN?!" yelled Dende forgetting his manners, "Gohan is back, why didn't anybody tell me?"

"How dare you, you may be a guardian but-" scolded Kabito, Shin just chuckled placing a finger to Kabito's lips.

"I'm sorry Shin; it's just been a while since I have seen him, I just, I just, wow!"

"It's ok young one, your excitement is amusing, but I warn you, don't be surprised by Gohan's behaviour, he must have changed since you two last me" replied Shin, Dende sighed and nodded.

"Speak of the devil" muttered Kabito, suddenly Gohan landed on the edge of the look out followed by Bardock and Goku, Dende's eyes laid upon Gohan.

'Wow, he sure has changed, I hope he recognizes me' thought Dende as he walked up to his old friend, "Gohan, wow, it's been a while" he then chuckled, "I hope you recognize me, it's Dende"

"Oh, hey" he replied dryly, he wasn't in the best of moods, he just wanted to kick some blob's ass and do whatever he wanted to do, "Guardian huh?"

"Yeah, when Kami and Piccolo fused there was a position so I just… filled it"

"I see, it's good to see you again Dende" he replied, he then walked over to Shin.

"Ok Gohan, I think it's best if we head for the martial arts tournament, I'm guessing he would have some mind slaves there…" said Shin.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on!" exclaimed Goku, shin just chuckled and then explained about Buu. (A/N: c'mon you should know about Buu!)

"Wow, he sounds strong, Ok we should get the others, Gohan you can come with me" said Goku as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder, Gohan just shuddered.

"Fine… Bardock you can go to the tournament and sniff out the energy seeking losers" replied Gohan sighing.

"We will go too" said Shin disappearing with Bardock, Gohan sighed again.

"Oh come on am I that bad?" asked Goku jokingly, Gohan raised an eyebrow wondering if he should answer the question, "Ok, come on then son, let's go home and pick up some things"

'NOT MY HOME, NOT MY HOME!' screamed Gohan in his head, but he went obediently.

SON HOUSE

"When are daddy and Gohan going to be back? Asked Goten as he pinched a cookie whilst his mother was turned around making the bed.

"Soon, Goten put the cookie back" replied his mother.

"How did you know I had-?"

"Mother's intuition sweetie, just like I know Gohan will be back here happy, safe and sound"

"Ok mum, I am thinking of a number between 1-10-"

"Five"

"Grr" you could then hear a door open, "Daddy..." Goten jumped off of the arm chair and ran for the front door to see his father, "Where's Gohan?"

"I didn't wish him back" replied Goku.

"What, why?" Gohan then walked up to the door and leaned against the frame.

"Because the rat wasn't dead" sighed Goku, he then walked off into the living room to find any useful things that would help them.

"Gohan!" squealed the little boy in delight, he then ran up and jumped into Gohan's arms.

"Whoa, what has she been feeding you?" joked Gohan as he ruffled his brother's hair with the free arm he wasn't using to hold his brother up.

"I missed you, where did you go, why didn't you come back?-" asked Goten hugging his brother tighter and tighter.

"Ok, I will answer any questions you have if you stop strangling me"

"It's usually my cuteness that gets me stuff but oh well…" he then said to himself rather than Gohan and then loosened his death grip.

"Ok do I have to carry you or am I allowed to enter without an elephant weighing me down?" asked Gohan, Goten just shook his head, Gohan sighed and walked into the house carrying his brother.

"GOHAN!" screamed his mother with joy.

'Oh no… why me, what did I do to deserve this?' thought Gohan as his mother hugged the other side of him, now he defiantly couldn't move.

"Don't you ever, ever, EVER do that again mister, got it?!" nagged Chichi, Gohan rolled his eyes and smirked, Goku then walked in noticing the attack on Gohan.

"Erm, Chi I think he needs to breathe, I think he is going blue" said Goku chuckling.

"I guess it would be nice to breathe…" joked Gohan forgetting he had Goten in his other arm, Chichi then torn away from her eldest son.

"Fine, but your 100 percent getting your hair cut today, it's gotten quite long over this month, I don't know who cut your hair on that ship and I'm no professional-"

"Erm Chichi I think you are scaring Gohan even more" interrupted Goku, Chichi sighed and walked off to cook dinner.

"Am I allowed to move yet or is anybody else going to maul me?" asked Gohan sighing, he then turned to his brother you was grinning cheekily, "I'm guessing that will be a yes?"

"Gohan, can we go do something outside pleeeease?" asked Goten using his puppy-dog eyes.

"How long do we have?"

"That doesn't matter Gohan, just go with your brother for ten minutes, I have to find my best Gi anyway" answered Goku, he whispered the word Gi though, he didn't want to worry Chichi, Gohan shrugged and walked outside still carrying Goten, when they got outside Gohan flew over to the nearby river with Goten.

"Erm Gohan, what are you doing?"

"Can you swim?"

"Erm…"

"Oh well…" he then sighed and then dropped him in the river, Gohan didn't worry about getting told off for ruining Goten's clothes, he was wearing his Gi, probably thinking that Gohan would want to spar with him.

"Grr GOHAN!" yelled the youngest of the hybrids, Gohan just laughed and chilled out on the hill watching Goten jump out of the river shivering.

"Aw, I'm sorry squirt" he then said sarcastically.

"I t-t-think I l-liked you b…b-better when you w-were quiet" stammered Goten.

"They all say that" he sighed grinning as he walked over to where Goten was.

"I was t-t-told you w-were q...q-quiet, polite, n-nice" replied Goten grinning.

"Well squirt-o, if you are raised by Saiyans then that all changes" he replied smirking, "What's so funny?"

"This!" he then yelled and pushed Gohan in the river.

"Oh my shit, this is cold!" exclaimed Gohan jumping out of the river.

"I don't think you should swear Gohan, well don't do it around mum…"

"It's ok I know not what to do" he replied squeezing all the water out of his clothes.

"Why aren't you still cold?!" asked Goten, "I'm still freezing here"

"I'm used to different weathers, I'm more tanned than you guys because I have been to really hot planets, but I can stand freezing cold water because I've been to shit cold planets" explained Gohan, "but if you are still cold…" Gohan then threw an energy blast at his brother, it wasn't strong but it wasn't that weak either but he dodged it.

"No fair, you cheated!"

"Who said I was fair, ask Piccolo for fair, being thrown into a mountain isn't the proper way to learn how to fly"

SON HOUSE

Goku was watching his sons from the kitchen window grinning, he had been watching them for the past 20 minutes.

"What's up Goku?" asked Chichi coming closer to the window.

"Nothing, it's just… Gohan"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Gohan is so different when he is around Goten, it's like Gohan doesn't even love anymore, actually Gohan never shows any of his emotions full stop, but with Goten… Oh I don't know" he sighed.

"I understand what you mean… Erm Goku, why do you have your best Gi on?" Goku pulled a Son grin and placed a hand on the back of his head.

"Well Chi, heh heh, about that. Gohan and I were going to…"

WITH GOHAN

Goten sat down on the grass panting, "Tired already?" asked Gohan, Goten nodded, "Oh well, I'm going to have to change that aren't I, your clearly not training enough, I guess I will have to help you there.

"What, does that mean you are staying?!" exclaimed Goten happily, Gohan then realized what he had just said.

"Oh right, I don't think so… but I don't know either"

"Oh please stay Gohan, we could have so much fun together and if you find your studies are hard I could help!"

"I doubt that Goten unless you know college stuff, anyway don't you think it would be cool if you could visit and come into space with me?" asked Gohan grinning.

"No, I want you to stay so we can become a family!"

"I tell you what Goten, for a kid you sure whine like a baby, if I dared whine like that… Oh I did, those were the days…" he sighed to himself.

"I'm sorry Gohan, I just really don't want you to go; I always wanted a big brother…" Gohan shrugged and then looked at his watch.

"Crap!" he then exclaimed, "I have to go Goten"

"Where?!"

"Don't worry I'm not leaving…yet, your dad and I just have something to do"

"He is your dad too you know, and what is it, I want to come!" Gohan just chuckled and ruffled his brother's hair.

"If you're allowed to come, you can come" Goten then jumped up in victory, "Come on then squirt before I dip you in that river again!" Goten then shuddered and flew off in the direction of the Son home.

SON HOME

"So can I come dad?" asked Goten smiling cutely.

"Ok son, but tell your mother…" replied Goku grinning.

"What but daddy, that's a death wish!" Gohan just sniggered.

"What's a death wish honey?" asked Chichi as she walked into the room.

"Oh nothing mum, Erm… can I go with Gohan and dad?"

"NO"

"But that's not fair Chi, you can't let one go and not the other!" interrupted Goku.

"Ok Gohan, you're not going either" Gohan just snorted and walked out of the room, "Hey, Gohan, Grr… when he starts living here properly then some big changes will be made, especially his attitude!" she muttered to herself, "Fine Goten you may go, Goku bring BOTH our sons back!"

"Yes sir… I MEAN MA'M" replied goku walking in the direction Gohan walked off in followed by Goten.

AT THE TOURNAMENT

"Damn it Gohan, where are you?!" mumbled Bardock, he then stared at Kabito and Shin.

"Babidi's mind slave has just taken someone's energy, we need to follow them!" exclaimed Shin.

"What about Kakkorot and Gohan?"

"Well they will just have to wait we need to find them!"

"But you keep rambling on about how powerful Buu Buu is, we might not be able to defeat him!"

"Just do as he says!" exclaimed Kabito, Shin just sighed.

"Trust me" said Shin, with that they flew off into the sky in search of Babidi.

Find out what happens next time…

I hope you like this chapter and thanks for the reviews guys, I'm sorry for the people that don't like the fluff but it made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, (kidding) anyway I thought It would be ok to add, sorry if there any mistakes, ok nighty night, again yes I'm writing at night. Danni x


	8. Rivalry

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter eight …Rivalry …**

"Erm Gohan?" asked Goku sheepishly as he flew in the direction of Capsule corp.

"What?" replied Gohan sounding frustrated.

"Why are you wet?"

"Ask Goten" Goten just grinned the Son grin.

"You did it first" exclaimed Goten flying up to Gohan, Gohan rolled his eyes and flew faster, "Hey wait up!"

"Gohan slow down it's not a race" said Goku speeding up; Gohan then flew even faster, "Oh, that's how you're playing it, a race huh?" Gohan smirked and powered up to super Saiyan and flew even quicker, "Goten try and keep up, ok?" Goten nodded and went super Saiyan like his father and brother.

"Wait…" said Gohan, he then suddenly stopped, Goku and Goten stopped obediently, "Ok, I'll give you a five minute head start"

"What, are you sure?" asked Goku confused.

"Positive"

"Ok then, come on Goten" Goten nodded again and flew off with his father, Gohan just rolled his eyes smiling and put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

CAPSULE CORP.

"Vegeta get your Saiyan butt out of here now!" exclaimed Bulma who was cooking dinner, meanwhile Vegeta was in the Gravity chamber training.

"One minute woman!" he yelled in reply.

"Well do you want food or not?!"

"Why didn't you say?!" he then ran out of the Gravity chamber and bumped straight into something, someone, "Brat?!"

"Oh, it's nice to see you too, next time make sure not to head butt me, they only greet people like that on a planet named Gondrey" he then replied sarcastically.

"But your dead?!"

"Man Vegeta, stop living in the past, anyway I have been asked to ask for your help from the Supreme Kai, woohoo" he then replied sarcastically again.

"Supreme Kai, I think you hit your head hard boy, but not as hard as I'm going to hit it in our spar"

"Do I look delusional Vegeta?"

"Do you want me to answer that?"

"Whatever, I tried, just because your not as strong as me, or my dad, or hey even Bardock, see ya" exclaimed Gohan cockily, Bulma then walked into the room looking angry but then turned pale once she noticed the hybrid in front of her.

"Gohan?!" she screamed happily, "Your back!"

"Erm, hey Bulma" he then said quietly, Vegeta burst out laughing.

"Not so tough now are you?" asked Vegeta smirking, Gohan just shot him a glare.

"Aw, come on kiddo, you don't need to be quiet around me" said Bulma smiling.

"I think you will like him better quiet, once he starts speaking, you are tempted to punch him in the face"

"Aw Vegeta don't be nasty, I don't think Gohan is like that, what I have seen of him, he is kind, polite, sweet-" Gohan couldn't take it anymore and just started chuckling quietly, even Vegeta gave out a snigger, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing Bulma" replied Gohan crossing his arms like he usually did.

"So did you just come here for your usual spar Gohan?"

"No, I came here for an actual importance but Vegeta is too stuck up to help" Bulma was quite surprised to what Gohan had just said but grinned then turned to Vegeta and frowned.

"Help him Vegeta"

"Nope, it's ok Bulma; he knows he isn't strong enough to save the world"

"Oh really, better than purging the planet though isn't it?" snarled Vegeta, Bulma then looked at Gohan shocked.

"I bet it took you all night to develop that insult, anyway, I'm not the only one in this room that killed innocents, except I corrected my wrongs, didn't I?"

"Everybody knows what I did, do they know about you brat!?" Gohan rolled his eyes and clenched his fists.

"Does it matter, I'm not staying here like you did, actually I wasn't surprised that you stayed, your weak, even at the age of three I could beat you" snapped Gohan smirking, Vegeta threw him a glare and Gohan returned it.

"Whoa guys, break it up!" interrupted Bulma stepping in between the Saiyans.

"Hey Gohan, how did you get here before us?" asked Goku as he walked in with Goten, they were both still super Saiyans, Gohan changed back before he met with Vegeta.

"I'm going to have to thank mum for gifting me with a brain, unfortunately for you, you forgot about instant transmission" replied Gohan taking his eyes off of Vegeta.

"That's cheating!" exclaimed Goten frowning.

"That's life"

"So Vegeta care to join us?" asked Goku.

"Whatever, I need a decent workout "he replied.

"Can we just hurry this up?!" snarled Gohan as he walked outside.

"Man, Gohan sure has changed, that sweet innocent kid has been replaced by a mini Vegeta" said Bulma.

"Don't insult me!" Vegeta and Gohan both replied in union.

"I'm going to meet up with Bardock, sooner I leave the better" muttered Gohan, and then he put two fingers to his head and disappeared.

"We should go get the Z fighters before Mr. grumpy has all the fun" joked Goku.

"Kakkorot why is everything a game to you?!" exclaimed Vegeta, "And if anyone gets to do all the killing its me!"

"Ok I'm going to go get Krillin, Yamcha and Tien, you go find Piccolo and why don't you ask Trunks along"

"Whatever…"

WITH SHIN

"How long do we have left to follow him?" asked Bardock with a bored tone.

"Not long my friend with a bit of luck we will arrive soon" replied the supreme Kai.

"And if Gohan doesn't show up soon I will go and get him myself!" exclaimed Kabito.

"What's that?" came a voice; suddenly Gohan appeared next to Bardock, "sorry about that, those idiots kept me waiting"

"At last" sighed Bardock.

"Good to finally see you Gohan, Babidi's slaves aren't to far in front so keep your power level down" said Shin, "By the way I have your sword, do you want it now?"

"Yeah, why not" replied Gohan not looking bothered, once Gohan had said that he put out his hands and a sword appeared on them, Gohan then put the sword in a strap on his back.

WITH GOKU

"Ok guys so how bout it?" asked Goku looking at his old friends.

"Sure Goku, but I just cant believe Gohan wasn't dead, first he was dead, then alive, then dead, now alive again!" sighed Krillin.

"Yeah he needs to make up his mind" joked Yamcha

"Ok Goku we will help you" replied Tien, soon you could see three dots coming there way.

"Vegeta…" muttered Yamcha.

"And Trunks and Piccolo"

"Hey guys!" exclaimed Trunks happily as he flew up to the Z warriors, "Man with those two it's like someone had just died!"

"Someone will if you don't shut up!" snapped Vegeta.

"Ok we need to follow Gohan's power level to find where they're going" said Goku as he flew in the direction of Gohan's power level.

WITH GOHAN… again

"Keep your power level down or Dabura will sense us!" said the supreme Kai as he lowered his power level from Babidi and Dabura below the mountain.

"I can beat him any day" scoffed Bardock.

"I don't think so Bardock; he is the strongest in the underworld"

"Well if Bardock manages not to rip him to shreds, maybe I could have some fun with him" interrupted Gohan.

"You Saiyans are so cocky!" snapped Kabito; suddenly a blast came flying towards Kabito, Kabito then went flying to the ground, panting for air.

"Ha, my aim must be improving, anybody wish to test my hypothesis" chuckled Dabura.

"I'll take you!" exclaimed an excited Gohan.

"A scrawny brat?"

"This scrawny brat happens to be the strongest one here!"

"Gohan what are you doing?!" snapped Shin.

"Yes Saiyan brat, listen to your master, like Dabura does his" interrupted Babidi.

"I don't think so, are we going to fight or not?!" asked Gohan getting impatient.

"Do you have any bad habits?" asked Dabura smirking.

"What, what sort of question was that?!"

"I have a bad habit, I keep spitting" answered Dabura, he then spat, the spit then landed on Gohan's shoulder.

"Gohan, take your top off now!" exclaimed Shin, suddenly Gohan's arm started to turn grey, then his sword, then the whole of him, he was stone.

"I think you should leave before you end up like your friend there" chuckled Babidi, then he and Dabura flew off into the stone looking doorway that went underground.

"What did they do to him?!" asked Bardock as he fingered his grandson's arm.

"They turned him into stone" sighed Shin, "the only way to bring him back to normal is if we kill Dabura, don't touch him, if he breaks there is no way we could come back, I can only grant lives once"

"That bastard" he then muttered, he turned around to see no Kabito, "He's dead"

"Don't worry old friend we will avenge you, what now, Gohan is out of the picture"

"I don't know, but I'm going down there!"

"Don't be stupid…" said Shin, but he was too late, Bardock had just entered the hatch where Babidi and Dabura went in, "Fine, wait…"

A HALF AN HOUR LATER with Goku

"Hmm, that's weird, why is Gohan just staying in one place?" muttered Goku as he flew closer to his destination.

"I don't know and I don't really care Kakkorot I just want to get there and get back to train" spat Vegeta.

"Hey guys, I think I can see Gohan" said Krillin happily; they then flew closer to see a nasty surprise.

"What happened to him?!" asked Goku and he fingered his son's armour, Gohan had froze in a fighting stance, you could almost feel his anger.

"He's stone?" commented Piccolo.

"I think we can all see that Namek" snapped Vegeta, "I thought you said he was with the Supreme Kai?!"

"He was… they must have gone down there" replied Goku as he pointed into the direction of the hatch.

WITH BARDOCK

"Ok one more fighter left" sighed Bardock, "almost too easy"

"Well I'm guessing the last fighter will be a lot tougher" replied Shin.

"They said three stages and the first two were so easy…"

"There you guys are, what's with Gohan?!" exclaimed Goku as he flew down to where the fight had just taken place.

"Kakkorot?"

"And co." joked Piccolo sarcastically.

"I-I-It's YOU!" yelled the scared Krillin, "you're the one that chained me down!"

"Well done, what do you want, a medal?" replied Bardock smirking.

"Truce guys, truce!" interrupted Goku laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry to say that Gohan has been turned to stone, but it is reversible, if we beat Dabura" said Shin.

"Stone?" asked Yamcha looking worried "Wouldn't that just kill him?"

"You would like that wouldn't you?" spat Bardock smirking.

"No, well… he must have done something really, really bad to get kicked off of Nimbus"

"Will you stop bringing that up, plus I saw him ride it!" yelled Goku.

"Can we save arguments for later?" sighed Tien.

"Yeah, that gives more time for butt kicking" came a voice, they all then turned to see Dabura standing there smirking his ears of off his face.

"Leave this weakling to me" scoffed Vegeta.

"You think you can take me?"

"No, I know I can take you"

AWAY WHERE THE FROZEN GOHAN IS

Gohan was stood on the cliff, well he didn't have a choice… the sun was still shining even though the day had gone terribly wrong. It was actually quite surprising that Gohan hadn't been found yet, it was about four and even in Gohan's deep slumber he could feel the powers around him fight, none of them bothered him of course… but he wanted to prove to his father that he was so much stronger than he was known for.

Suddenly the z sword flashed a bright gold and the stone cracked off, Gohan could feel part of him awake, 'I can still feel Dabura, not that strong though, but I don't understand I shouldn't be waking up until he is dead, unless?' he then thought to himself as the rest of his body was freed.

"The z sword?"

WITH GOKU

"Big bang attack!" shouted Vegeta as a light coloured energy went threw his hands flying into the dying Dabura.

"Easy, ok Bobidi, got anymore fighters to kill, except that Buu guy" chuckled Vegeta.

"It's Babidi!" screamed the little wizard, "you will not kill me!"

"I don't think your right" with that Vegeta killed Babidi quite easily, then the Buu egg.

"You could have saved some for me" snarled Bardock.

"Man, are all you Saiyans like this?" asked Krillin smiling.

"I'm not" answered Goku pouting like his youngest son.

"Me neither" replied Goten using the same pout.

"Yeah, that's because you are week" snorted Trunks, The supreme Kai just raised his eyebrows in shook at all the Saiyans, they all seemed so different from what he had heard, they were not stuck up warriors, except for Vegeta, maybe Gohan but the others seemed to act like 'normal' people.

"Man, nobody ever lets me have any fun" sighed Gohan as he walked into the room where the battle had just taken place.

"Gohan, your back!" yelled Goku happily and ran up to his son and went to hug him, Gohan just folded his arms and dodged his father's bear hug and walked up beside Bardock.

"I swear Bardock, you better have some way of getting home" mumbled Gohan so that nobody but those two could hear, Bardock gave a little chuckle.

"I thought you were upset when you first came?" he then sniggered quietly.

"Shut up, do you or don't you?"

"Maybe… but it's only good for one"

"You're kidding?!"

"I'll go back and get them to send you the coordinates and a pod"

"Good, I don't think I can stick this planet any longer" he then snarled.

"Well you are going to have to stick here for a while; I'm going to be two weeks at least" Gohan just growled and gave I will kill you later look to his grandfather.

"Oh by the way, Shin, this sword has something weird about it…"

"What do you mean Gohan?" asked the Supreme Kai fingering the sword.

"I turned back to normal before Dabura died, but I didn't do anything"

"Are you sure you were not dreaming?"

"I think I know if I'm dreaming or not"

"Oh Gohan, wow, I never knew you had a sword, let us have a look" interrupted Goku grinning madly, Gohan smirked and took the sword out of its holder and pushed it hard into the floor, causing the sword to be stuck like it was before Gohan freed it.

"Be my guest…" sniggered Gohan, he then looked at the sword, he had thrown it pretty deep but he knew his father would be able to get it out no sweat but what about the others? "Actually… maybe you should get it Krillin…"

"Erm… sure?" answered Krillin, he then walked over to the sword and placed his fingers around the handle with his right hand, he then started to pull, "Erm, I think there is something wrong with it"

"Nope" replied Gohan as he pulled the sword up with his left hand and placed it in front of Krillin, Krillin then grabbed the sword and Gohan let go smirking, Krillin then went crashing to the floor.

"Wow, this is so heavy!"

"Pass it here!" scoffed Yamcha as he tried to pick it up but failed and the same went for Tien.

"You guys stop kidding around" laughed Goku as he placed his hands around the sword, and eventually picked it up, "Whoa, Go- Pant -han how do you carry this thing?!" Gohan wasn't watching them now; he was elsewhere speaking to Bardock.

"It will take me two weeks to get back and I will send a ship for you, which will take three days to get here…" explained Bardock.

"Not a minute longer, right?!" growled Gohan in reply.

"Aren't I the one in charge of you?"

"Aren't I stronger than you?"

"Ok kid, I will see you later if you don't kill yourself that is" chuckled Bardock then he disappeared; Gohan sighed to himself and shuddered as he walked back over to his father.

"I best be going, and thank you everybody for your help" exclaimed Shin.

"Wait Shin, take the sword, I don't think I will need it" said Gohan quickly, he then threw the sword up in the air and caught it will a finger passing it to shin.

"Show off" muttered Yamcha.

"Very well" replied the supreme Kai as he took the sword and disappeared.

"Hey where's that guy?" asked Tien.

"Gone" answered Gohan frowning at the thought, he wanted to go too!

"Gone, does that mean you want to stay!?" exclaimed Goten happily as he ran up to hug his brother.

"No that means I'm screwed here until he comes back for me" Goten didn't stop hugging his brother though, the hug became tighter actually, Gohan pretended to be annoyed by his little brother, but deep down, he wanted to hug him back.

"Your staying anyway Gohan, I'm not letting you go back to that place" interrupted Goku as he placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder, Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed his brother away from him.

"Your going to love it here anyway Gohan, remember all the fun times" chuckled Krillin.

"No" Gohan then spat as he sat on one of the computers.

"Umm… Gohan" said Yamcha nervously.

"What?"

"I…We were wondering what you did before you came to Earth"

"Why, if you must know I used to have a job of purging planets" Gohan then snarled, "but my father wasn't lying I can still ride that dumb cloud" there was then a long pause.

"Umm…. Wow, I n-never thought, YOU would p-purge planets" stuttered Krillin.

"But Gohan you wished them all back" exclaimed Goten attempting to stand up for his brother as he walked up beside Gohan, Gohan just shrugged not wanting to ruin his 'bad boy' reputation.

"I guess we better be going boys" Goku then said placing his hands on both of his son's shoulders.

'What is it with hands and shoulders' thought Gohan as he rolled his eyes, again.

"O-k" said Yamcha confused, 'man, didn't he just hear Gohan say he purged planets'

"We will see you guys later, c'mon boys" exclaimed Goku cheerfully then he flew off in the opposite direction followed by Goten, but Gohan decided to stay a few more minutes.

"Aren't you going with your dad? asked Yamcha sounding frustrated.

"I know you guys don't trust me and I don't blame you, I have destroyed millions and wiped out species, but I corrected my wrongs but that doesn't mean I won't commit any more wrongs in my life, I don't want you to look at my family differently just because of my job" said Gohan directing his little speech for the Z fighters, he then turned to Piccolo and smirked, "Tomorrow?" piccolo smirked back and nodded as Gohan flew off following his father's and brother's energy.

"I don't know what to think…" sighed Krillin, "man he used to be such a great kid"

"Goten always talks about him" said Trunks feeling envious.

"Saying what?" asked Tien.

"C'mon brat, we are going" interrupted Vegeta; Trunks then sighed and flew off with his father.

"I still don't trust him" snarled Yamcha.

"Well you heard him; he is going soon, is that a good thing though?" Krillin then asked himself.

AT THE SON HOUSE

"Your home!" squealed Chichi as she ran up to her guys, and Gohan.

"Hey babe, see I told you we would make it back!" exclaimed Goku as he hugged his wife.

"Mummy!" yelled Goten as he jumped in to hug his mother; Gohan just shuddered at the thought.

"Don't I get a hug off you Gohan?" asked Chichi walking closer to her eldest son, Gohan just folded his arms and raised an eyebrow, "Oh I get it, a bad boy huh?" Gohan just turned away but he couldn't escape his mother's love and was then crushed in a huge bear hug, Goku and Goten couldn't help a giggle.

"I love you, you know Gohan" Chichi then whispered so only he could hear, Gohan just bit his lip, he only did that when he was either nervous or in pain, she couldn't feel any warmth and kindness from him, just nothing.

"I know…" he then muttered, her hug softened up and she ruffled his hair and then smiled as she walked out of he room.

"So what now?" asked Goten seeming bored.

"I best go help your mother with dinner" said Goku, Gohan sniggered at the thought, "What's funny Gohan?"

"Nothing, I don't find getting food poisoning funny" Gohan then scoffed, Goku just stuck a tongue out and then walked away, "Ok… seeing that I'm here now how about that training?" Goten smiled at his brother and raced out of the door, 'I'm getting soft'

NEXT DAY

Gohan was asleep in his new bed snoring quietly, it had just turned 7:00 and two little hybrids didn't like people who slept in.

"Goten your going to drop the water!" exclaimed Trunks quietly.

"I'm not Trunks" he snapped back, "are you sure this is a good idea, he might get really, really mad, if he is anything like your dad in the morning"

"Nobody is as bad as my dad in the morning, pass me the water" Goten then passed his friend the water and pulled the cover off of Gohan slowly, Gohan who only had his Gi bottoms on was still sleeping.

"3, 2, 1, now!" they both yelled in union, suddenly they pored the ice water over Gohan, as soon as the freezing cold water touched Gohan, he shot up glaring, glaring at his prey.

"YOU ARE DEAD!" Gohan then screamed as he chased Goten and Trunks who had just jumped out of the window.

"He's gaining on us Trunks"

"Man, he is fast" exclaimed Trunks.

"YEAH YOU BETTER RUN FOR COVER YOU LITTLE BAKAS!" Gohan then yelled still wet.

"Erm Goten you were right, there's one person that is worse than my dad, and he is called Gohan Son!" nearby was Piccolo meditating until he was disturbed by two little kids that just ran and hid behind him, "Protect us Piccolo, Gohan is here!"

"Move Piccolo, unless you want to be burnt like a crisp!" Gohan then exclaimed putting his hand out aimed for Goten and Trunks, Piccolo chuckled and moved beside Gohan.

"I take you aren't a morning person Gohan" Piccolo then joked, "Judging by your appearance, you don't like baths either"

"Please Gohan, pleeeease!" begged Trunks, Gohan just grinned and moved his hand back down.

"I told you he is worse than your dad" muttered Goten, "And you have to see how he trains with you, it's basically torturing yourself!"

"Speaking of torturing" Gohan then said looking at Piccolo, "We need to train"

"Why not, I have not given a beating in a while" answered Piccolo, "I think you might want to change first before you freeze to death"

"What's so bad about my torso?" Gohan then joked; he then materialized some Saiyan body armour.

"Erm Gohan?"

"What now?!"

"When are you planning to get rid of your tail?"

"I'm not!"

"You will have to if your stay-"

"I'm not staying!"

"Fine, the aim of the game today is to grab that tail of yours, then you have to defend it!"

"I bet you cant even touch me!"

"You want a bet kid?"

"No, I feel really sorry for you, I am a super Saiyan and you…"

"Kid, I am stronger than a super Saiyan and a super Saiyan ascended"

"And a super Saiyan 3?"

"No…"

"Oh yeah…"

End of chapter

Update soon

Ok not my best chapter I know but hey, big writers block, sorry if there are any mistakes, if you haven't noticed I have changed my profile :p Danni x


	9. On Earth

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Chapter nine …On Earth …**

Gohan walked through the door smirking, he still had his tail, he was followed by a panting Goten and a tired Trunks, Gohan's tail was swinging in the wind and slapped Goten across the face gently, he was taunting him.

"We'll catch you next time Gohan" exclaimed Goten panting.

"Of course you will" Gohan sarcastically replied smirking.

"How did you get so fast?" Trunks finally asked, Gohan just tapped his nose and sat down on a chair in the kitchen; his mother noticed the sweaty boys and Gohan sitting at the table and giggled.

"What's funny mum?" asked Goten smiling sheepishly, Chichi just shook her head and carried on with the dishes.

"Where's dad?" asked Gohan wrapping his tail around his waist.

"You father is outside with Krillin fishing" answered Chichi smiling sweetly, Gohan just cocked an eyebrow and nodded, "Oh and Gohan, I was wondering… why wasn't you here for breakfast?" Gohan then glared at his little brother and friend.

"Got to go!" the duo then said together as they ran off in the direction of capsule corp., Gohan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Do you have any studies that need doing?" asked Chichi, Gohan shook his head and sighed again, "bored huh?"

"Yeah… it is pretty boring around here" answered Gohan truthfully; Chichi chuckled and ruffled Gohan's weirdly cut hair as she walked out of the room, Gohan then shuddered and darted out of the room himself.

WITH GOKU

"Hey Krillin, I've got one!" exclaimed Goku jumping out of the lake with a huge fish, "it's a bit small though…"

"Erm Goku… that fish could feed me for a whole month!" chuckled Krillin as he watched his friend place the dead fish on the ground, Goku then walked over and sat next to Krillin grinning madly, "why are you so happy?"

"I don't know, I really don't… well Gohan is back, hopefully for good- well I'm not letting him leave but he keeps telling us that he is leaving, but I think he is getting attached to Goten" answered Goku with a laugh at the end of his sentence, Krillin nodded nervously, "what's up?"

"Goku" the monk sighed, "Gohan… don't you think he's changed from when he was a little kid?" Goku's face suddenly turned serious.

"I guess, yes… but he is still a good person, a bit like Vegeta in some sense, but he is still a good kid"

"Goku, the boy even said he's purged planets-"

"Yeah but… but… man, this is hard… I can't explain it, maybe if you see it for yourself"

"See what?"

"How he is, with Goten, I mean Gohan is a different person when he is with his brother" Goku replied smiling again, it then turned into a sheepish grin, "If Goten is still alive that is, I heard a loud yell coming from Gohan's room when Goten and Trunks took a bucket of water from the kitchen" even Krillin grinned.

"He's not a morning person huh?" asked Krillin.

"You can say that again, Gohan can sleep for Earth!"

"Anyway, why don't you ask the boys next time to come fishing, I'll be coming back here… about, five PM" offered Krillin, Goku smiled and nodded.

WITH GOHAN

"25239… 25140… 25141… 25142 and I guess that should do… for now" said Gohan as he stood up properly from his push-ups, "that was boring…"

"Gohan, GOHAN!" came the small squeaky voice of Goten, Gohan sighed as he turned around and smiled at his sibling.

"What you want squirt?" asked Gohan.

"Hide me!"

"From what?"

"VEGETA!" the youngest of the hybrids yelled as he took cover behind Gohan as the prince arrived in front of Gohan.

"Oh" Gohan then said unenthusiastically and then sniggered, "Vegetable…"

"How dare you brat!" yelled Vegeta furiously, "I thought they taught you to respect Saiyan superiors, especially the prince!"

"Na… they said you were a disgrace to the race for living on this 'pathetic planet'"

"What!? Just give me the quivering brat behind you and I'll let you go" stated the prince.

"Why what did you do?" Gohan then asked Goten dryly, Goten gave a sheepish smile.

"Well… Vegeta was um… training wearing really heavy weights and Trunks and I were wearing anti-gravity suits, so we um, pushed the gravity up to 10 000" Goten then replied.

"Oh… I see" he then picked Goten up by the scruff of his coat and handed him to Vegeta, "Don't interfere with training Goten!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow to Gohan's decision; Vegeta actually thought Gohan would stand up for his brother even if he was in the wrong.

"What but Gohan!"

"Silence Goten, you are lucky you didn't interrupt my training, then you would be sorry" Gohan then turned to Vegeta and snarled, "what about Trunks?"

"Don't worry Baka, your crap of excuse for Saiyan brother will be joining my son in cleaning the whole gravity chamber with combs!" replied Vegeta smirking.

"Combs, but that's impossible!" exclaimed Goten.

"Use your imagination" interrupted Gohan who was also smirking as he walked away, "Oh by the way Goten, I don't think you will be waking me up tomorrow, do you?"

"Brat, I expect to see you at the gravity chamber tomorrow!" Vegeta then yelled after Gohan, Gohan just nodded and flew away, Goten looked up at Vegeta who was still holding him up by the scruff and grinned hoping for forgiveness, "You are lucky I am not handing you over to your brother, by the looks of it he knows much more about Saiyan punishments than I do!"

4 HOURS LATER… Gohan

Gohan sat at the table reading some dumb, boring book on Roman numerals, he sighed flipping the pages. 'So boring!' were the two words that fell into his mind every five seconds. Chichi was outside gardening and humming a song, Goten was still out with the prince probably suffering, suddenly Goku burst through the doors soaking wet.

"Hey Gohan, have a good day?" asked Goku looking over to his eldest son.

"If you mean good in boring, than yes" Gohan snapped in return.

"Don't worry son, you will get used to it around here, where's Goten?"

"I gave him to Vegeta" replied Gohan looking down at his book not really caring.

"What?!"

"Interrupting training should be punished, as I have learned"

"Oh I see… and being woken up at 7 AM this morning had nothing to do with it?" asked Goku grinning.

"Yup" Gohan replied flipping the page.

"I'm guessing we won't see Goten until late hours?"

"A huh…" Goku chuckled as he sat down next to Gohan and snatched the book away from him.

"Let's leave this boring stuff until later… I'm going fishing with Krillin later, he asked me to invite you boys, but I don't think Goten can make it, want to come?"

"No, no thanks" he replied standing up.

"Oh come on son" begged Goku, Gohan shuddered at the word 'son'.

'Bardock, I swear… when I get back you are going to die… AGAIN, for being too damn long!' Gohan thought as he tried to walk out of the front door but it was guarded by his father, "I said no dad"

"Pleeeease Gohan, it will mean to the world to your mum and I!" he replied grinning, "Plus, I will um… train with you tomorrow?" Gohan thought about it and smirked.

"Alright, when I get back from training with Vegeta, I will train with you"

"What, you've started sparring with him again!?"

"Problem?" asked Gohan as he shoved his father from the door way, Goku sighed as he followed his son.

"Man Gohan, why are you so moody?"

"I am not moody" he hissed and smirked, "I have attitude" even Goku smiled. Gohan jumped and flew east towards the mountains; Goku watched his son fly off and grinned.

"He will want to stay, I know he will…"

Gohan landed in front of one of the small caves outside of the mountains and sighed with a small smile, "nows the time… Iciarus, Iciarus?" said Gohan as he walked into the cave that belonged to his old friend, "Iciarus, Iciarus are you there?" suddenly a big lilac blur attacked the hybrid, well, that's what it looked like, "Man Iciarus… you're huge!" the lilac dragon continued to nuzzle his old friend as Gohan grinned shaking his head, "I'm sorry I didn't come back to visit… well, I didn't have much of a choice" Iciarus who was now about the size of a van motioned for Gohan to ride him, it was rather surprising that he actually remembered Gohan as well as he did.

"I can't do that Ic" replied Gohan calling his friend by an old nickname; the dragon looked at him with a disappointed frown on his lilac face… "FINE" the dragon's eyes lit up as Gohan climbed on his back, "I don't want to be too long, ok?" Iciarus nodded, "Oh yeah, I don't want to go to far away from here, that means no where near my home, ok?" again Iciarus nodded.

Iciarus dived off of the mountain and flew straight down gliding over the thin ice, Gohan grinned as his dragon friend dodged some of the trees as they made their way to the forest, "Ic, be careful, your going to make us hit a tree!" the lilac dragon smiled as he few higher… "Hey Iciarus, do you think you can keep up with Nimbus, do you remember that cloud thing I used to ride?" Iciarus nodded as Gohan jumped off of his friend, "NIMBUS!" the young warrior then shouted, soon a small yellow cloud drifted by Gohan's side obediently, "Ready, set… go" suddenly they both set off with Gohan riding Nimbus like you would surf and Iciarus closely behind trying to keep up with Gohan.

Iciarus and Gohan glided over the sea looking at their reflections in the water, for the first time in six years Gohan noticed something that he hadn't seen in a long time… his childish facial features, Gohan then scowled at the water as he kicked the reflection turning it into ripples, 'I'm getting too soft' he thought as he jumped off of the cloud now they had reached land.

Iciarus cocked his head noticing Gohan's deep thoughts, "Maybe another time, ok?" Gohan finally said, Iciarus stared at Gohan with sorrowful eyes but nodded as he flew back home.

"This is pathetic!" Gohan growled to himself as he sat on the hillside, "I'm pathetic, I am acting weak!" Gohan then looked at the watch on his hand, "Shit… it's five minutes past five"

WITH GOKU

"Oh come on Gohan!" muttered Goku to himself.

"Is Gohan coming or not?" asked Krillin impatiently.

"He should be…" he replied sighing.

"Why don't we just meet him there?" asked Krillin still wondering why Goten couldn't come.

"Shit, shit, shit!" came a panting voice, they both turned around to see Gohan bending over breathing heavily.

"Gohan!" exclaimed Goku happily, he soon frowned, "language!" Gohan just rolled his eyes standing up properly, Krillin couldn't help but chuckle thinking the exact word Goku was thinking.

'Teenagers'

"Hey buddy" Krillin finally said to Gohan, Gohan just nodded, "Hey how come Goten can't come along?" Goku chuckled at Gohan's face which was now plastered with a smirk.

"Don't worry; Vegeta is looking after Goten tonight. Maybe he will think twice before disrupting Vegeta's training… and my sleep" replied Gohan as they flew out of the door in the direction of the river, Krillin shuddered at the thought of Vegeta's punishments, "Goten should count himself lucky…" both Goku and Krillin turned and looked at Gohan, Gohan turned his head noticing the stares, "Forget it" they both nodded understanding.

30 MINUTES LATER

"Ha Goku, I caught one bigger than you!" exclaimed Krillin with a huge fish in his hands.

"Nope, mine is bigger!" chuckled Goku with a bigger fish in his hands, they were both in the river laughing, well Goku was laughing Krillin was sighing in defeat, Gohan who was sat in a tree next to the river with his legs dangling over the water snorted at the fools, "come on in Gohan, the water is great!"

"I said I would come, not join in…" he snapped swinging his tail, Goku and Krillin sighed and swam off, well Krillin did anyway Goku dived into the water with a playful smirk on his face and swam under Gohan… waiting…

'He will never know what hit him' went through Goku's mind as a hand popped out of the water unnoticed by Gohan.

"Morons" Gohan muttered, his tail swinging violently just avoiding his father's hand by inches.

"Gotcha!" yelled Goku grabbing Gohan's tail dragging him into the water, Krillin turned around and burst out laughing, Gohan came out from under the water and spat some of the liquid out of his mouth glaring at his father who was also laughing uncontrollably.

"Man Gohan" Krillin chuckled, "he got you good!" He stopped his laughing when he noticed the glare now being pointed at him, the glare turned into a smirk as Gohan disappeared, "uh… where did he go?"

"Why don't I feel safe?" Goku asked himself.

"Up here" came the voice of the soaking wet teen back up in the tree.

"Huh?" the two adults said in union, Gohan then fired a Ki ball into the water causing a mini tsunami that headed straight for his father and friend, the water covered the fighting duo and left Gohan still smirking in the tree.

Once the water had gone back to normal you could see two very, VERY wet warriors covered in slime from under the rocks, Goku even had a frog on his head, Gohan started laughing quietly as he watched the frog on his father's head jump off, "It's trouble with a capital t by the way" sniggered Gohan, both Goku and Krillin shook their head grinning.

"Ha, ha Gohan lets see you down here catching fish!" chuckled Goku, Gohan just sighed and wrapped his tail around his waist tightly.

"I've caught bigger galactic slugs than those midget fish" Gohan scoffed.

"Eww… you ate slugs!?" exclaimed Krillin moving over to the shallow end.

"Taste like beef, what else can you live on out there?"

"So you like foreign food?" asked Goku grinning, Gohan rolled his eyes and jumped out of the tree placing his hands in his pockets.

"Can I go now?" Gohan then asked, Goku shook his head.

"Not until you catch a bigger fish than me!" he replied chucking.

"Yeah, like that will ever happen Goku" Krillin remarked.

"Really?" snorted Gohan with a huge fish in his hands, "now can I go?" Goku nodded still gaped as Gohan placed the fish in his hands smirking, "I want to see you after training with Vegeta"

"Vegeta?" mouthed Krillin looking at Goku.

"Well, 'gieneby' as they would say in Saiy-go" said Gohan darting off home.

"Ok son, see you tomorrow!" Goku happily replied waving.

THE NEXT DAY

Gohan sat up in bed and looked at his clock which read 7:30, he smirked as he stood up stretching, 'I don't think Goten came home last night, oh well, I will pick him up from Vegeta's, I've made him pay enough' he thought as he covered his naked torso.

"Gohan, can I come in?" came Chichi's voice, "you better be awake!"

"Yeah, I had a nice sleep in" sniggered the young teen as he put his training boots on.

"Oh Gohan" she sighed shaking her head, "So anyway, I actually came in here to ask a favour…"

"Go on…"

"Can you take Goten into town to buy some supplies?" she asked, Gohan just raised an eyebrow but nodded, "around three?"

"Why not?"

CAPSULE CORP. 30 MINUTES LATER

Gohan landed at capsule corp. as the wild wind blew the attractive plants back, the sky was a blank white and it looked like something was brewing up, "Gohan!" came a female voice, Gohan turned his head seeing Bulma in her thick coat running up to him smiling, "I guess you're here to train with Vegeta?"

"Yeah and I guess if Goten needs rescuing, I could do that" he replied, Bulma grinned as she pulled Gohan into the house.

"Come on, you look freezing!"

"No really I'm fine"

"Don't be silly, come on, we haven't talked in ages!" she exclaimed dragging him into the kitchen where she pushed Gohan onto the chair as she sat next to him.

"Do I have a choice?" Bulma sighed as she screwed up some old work notes on the table, Gohan raised an eyebrow wondering what she was doing.

"These are some plans that don't work" she sighed knowing what Gohan was thinking, "shame too…" Gohan glanced at some and of the notes and shook his head sighing.

"You forgot the square root on the fifth equation and you didn't calculate the diameter properly" he finally said.

"What?" she muttered grabbing the notes "Oh my Kami, your right!"

"I used to think you were smarter that this" he joked.

"Gohan, how would you like a job here, with me!" she asked, "then you could go train with Vegeta, think how happy your mother would be"

"Sorry Bulma, I don't have time for it, I'm not going to be here forever, plus fighting comes first" Bulma sighed and nodded as Gohan walked out of the room in the direction of the gravity chamber.

"GOHAN!" screamed a little, dirty child running up to Gohan grinning madly, "I can't believe you let Vegeta take me!" he then pouted.

"Oh, Goten, hey squirt" he replied unenthusiastically, "You look filthy… I don't want to know…" suddenly Trunks soon appeared from around the corner in the same sort of state; he took one look at Gohan and smirked.

"My dad is waiting for you" said Trunks; it was Gohan's turn to smirk now.

"Yeah, in a nice clean gravity chamber, I don't think it will last long" Gohan replied as he walked off, Trunks joined Goten pouting.

WITH VEGETA

Gohan opened the door of the Gravity chamber and walked into the room still smirking, "about time Baka!" spat Vegeta.

"Stop yapping Vegeta, Kami…" snorted Gohan as he jumped into his fighting stance.

"I hope you have prayed boy"

AT THE SON HOUSE

"Goku dear, pass me my washing pegs" said Chichi as she held up Goten's Gi top on the washing line.

"Here you go Chi" replied Goku passing his wife a few pegs, "So anyway, what do you have planned for today, isn't this the day that you take Goten to the city to get some supplies?"

"I asked Gohan to do that for me"

"Gohan, wow Chi, are you sure you can trust a teenager with money for supplies?" he asked grinning, Chichi whacked her husband on the head lightly and walked away, Goku glanced at the laundry "Erm Chi, none of this stuff is Gohan's"

"I know" she sighed, "Gohan won't let me touch any of his stuff, I don't know why he wont warm up to us… me" Goku wrapped an arm around his wife.

"Don't worry Chichi, I wont let him go anywhere" he promised as he kissed her on the forehead, Goku turned his head feeling Gohan coming their way and let go of his wife. Gohan landed in front of his parents, slightly bloody.

"Gohan what happened?!" Chichi gasped.

"Training…" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh Gohan!" she exclaimed, "With Vegeta?!" Gohan nodded not caring as he dragged his father away.

"Where are we going?" asked Goku as he waved his huffy wife goodbye.

"You said we could train today, and well. The last time I remembered training with you one on one was on the day I got…" replied Gohan.

"Kidnapped" he finished, Gohan nodded, "you always had that habit"

"So I'm told"

"I thought you were picking up Goten?"

"I will pick him up when I go and get his all so important supplies" once Gohan and Goku had reached the forest Goku took off his weights and got into his fighting stance, so did Gohan.

"Ok son, I think we should start nice and easy" Gohan sighed but shrugged as he turned super Saiyan, "Gohan, I said easy"

"Yeah brainiac I heard!" he snapped impatiently, he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out, "What!?"

"Umm… Gohan?"

"Yes father?" he said with great sarcasm in his voice.

"How strong are you?"

"Why would you want to know something you can't handle?" Goku was just about to ask something until he felt a familiar Ki coming their way.

"Goten…"

"Daddy!" screamed the smallest hybrid as he went flying in his father's direction, Gohan just shook his head smirking missing the opportunity to show off his powers, but to the surprise of both Goku and Gohan Goten didn't dive on his father but his brother instead causing Gohan to fall to the floor.

"Oh hey Goten, I thought I wasn't picking you up until later?" asked Gohan without any spitefulness or sarcasm in his voice which kind of surprised his father.

"Well I thought that I could spend some time with you, but seeing you are with dad all of us can spend time together…" Goten just went on and on but nobody was really listening, Goku just grinned watching his youngest son go on and on, Gohan merely raised an eyebrow and put a finger to his lip.

"I liked you better when you was quiet" he replied removing the finger, Goten just grinned and leaped onto his brother's back wrapping his arms around his neck, again to everybody's surprise, especially Gohan's. Goku started laughing as Gohan put his hand behind his head trying to remove his little brother; he eventually gave up sighing and sat on a rock still with Goten attached.

"I guess our training session is over!" exclaimed Goku happily as he walked away.

"Oi! Get your backside right here, right now, we didn't even begin!" shouted Gohan in reply standing up still with Goten holding on for his life giggling.

"I think you have your hands full now Gohan" he chuckled as he flew off, Gohan growled but then turned to his little brother who looked sad and gave him a small smile.

"Fine, what do you want to do before we go back?" Goten grinned as he swirled around on his brother so he was sitting on his lap.

"Anything that doesn't involve combs!" he answered, Gohan shook his head grinning. This was going to be an interesting experience to be back on Earth, very interesting…

Update soon! Ok I hope this is ok for you, sorry if there are any mistakes and please criticize me on anything you think should change, I want to know! Danni x


	10. Gohan vs family

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter ten …Gohan vs. family…**

Chichi and Goku was sitting at the table talking about their children's schooling, Chichi was winning obviously, 'I need backup, BACKUP!' Goku thought nodding his head to his wife's words even though he wasn't listening. Right on queue the two hybrids walked in holding some bags.

"It's bloody freezing out there!" Gohan suddenly said, he only found a smack around the head from his mother in reply, "Ow".

"Told you not to swear around mum!" giggled Goten placing his bags on the table, Gohan did the same, once he did he started rubbing his head.

"Whoever swears in this house will feel the wrath of my frying pan!" Chichi exclaimed as she opened the bags and looked at some of the things which they had bought, "Hmm… yes this should do fine for Goten" she then flipped through some of the pages in the book.

"Good, now I can go do something interesting" Gohan scoffed as his father sighed.

"Wait young man! You have studying to do" Gohan stopped dead in his tracks.

'Grr' Gohan hissed in thought, 'why am I so damn afraid of her, must be when I was younger… this is just getting annoying, I should stand up to her, no time like now' Gohan smirked, 'maybe she will kick me out, YES!' "Eh no" Gohan replied coolly, both Goku and Goten gapped, nobody ever stood up against Son Chichi!

"W-what?" asked Chichi shaking with anger and confusion.

"I'm going to go meditate"

"I- I"

"I will see you later" said Gohan smirking, 'Come on kick me out, come on you can do it…' he walked off slowly expecting a 'Gohan pack you stuff' or 'get out of here now!' but what he got was so… unexpected.

"Gohan..." said Chichi sweetly, "I wouldn't go anywhere…"

'Because you need to pack your stuff and move your backside out of my house' thought Gohan attempting to finish off her sentence in his mind.

"Because you have just earned yourself to be grounded for the rest of the weekend" Gohan turned around sharply mouth dropped.

"You're kidding?" even Goku and Goten seemed quite shocked with Chichi attempting to tame her son, Goku pulled his youngest son as he walked away, this is something that he didn't want him or Goten to get involved in.

"Am I laughing?" she asked with a stern look on her face, Gohan blinked a few times opening his mouth trying to say something, but nothing.

'Wasn't I trying t get away from this house?' he then thought, "I don't think so"

"WHAT?!"

X-WITH GOKU AND GOTEN-X

"Daddy did you hear that?" asked Goten who was sitting on a rock nearby the waterfall.

"Um… lets just ignore that ok?" replied Goku who was sitting next to his youngest son, 'Hmm… I wonder who will win, Gohan's Saiyan and teenage stubbornness or Chichi's… well Chichi?' he then pondered.

X-BACK WITH GOHAN AND CHICHI-X

Gohan snorted as he watched his mother's face grow redder and redder, he then crossed his arms and smirked, "just kick me out then all your problems will be solved" Chichi smirked herself when she realized what her son was trying to do.

"Gohan, your not trying to get yourself kicked out are you?" Chichi asked smugly, Gohan gulped but stood his ground.

'Well if I try running away they will track me down, so… YEAH!' Gohan screamed in his mind, "maybe…"

"Well mister you need to try harder, until then I think you should go to your room and study!" Gohan growled as he walked out of the kitchen to his room.

"Grr, stupid Onna!" Gohan snarled to himself as he slammed the door behind him, not to hard though, "Damn it, there must be some way!" Gohan picked up his work and quickly glanced through it, 'is she nuts, I did this when I was eight!' he then thought slamming the paper down just before he threw himself on the bed, "GRR!"

Points: Chichi 1:0 Gohan

Chichi giggled hearing her son's raves and rants, "teenagers" she then sighed.

"Is it safe to come in now?" asked the voice that belonged o her husband, Chichi nodded, Goku and his youngest son walked into the room and sat down next the only female in the family.

"Erm… is Gohan in trouble?" asked Goten naively, Chichi's smugness disappeared and turned into rage.

"Yes he is Goten, if you ever, I mean EVER speak back to me like he did you will be in dire trouble!" Goten gulped as he nodded, "now I think you should go study unless you want the same punishment as your brother" the little hybrid quickly ran to his room to begin his studying.

"Wow Chi, umm… good job" said Goku sheepishly placing his hand behind his head.

"I will never let a teenager get the best of me, especially our son!" she replied as she went to make dinner, "I don't think Gohan will get any food tonight"

"Erm, when does he eat anyway?" he asked his wife, "he barley touches his food as it is, I think you will be doing him a favour" Chichi looked in the direction of Gohan's room and sighed.

"Yeah, he has lost weight since he first showed up on Earth"

"Let's not go into that sort of conversation, ok"

"Goku we need to talk about this, we are going to have to cross the bridge sooner or later"

"Not tonight, tomorrow?"

WITH GOHAN

"The square root of 36 divided by the diameter of question four multiplied by the circumference of question 2B is?" Gohan asked himself whilst tapping the pencil on the desk, "Grr, so damn bored!" the young warrior stood up quickly causing the chair to fall to the ground, 'they will have to kick me out!' Gohan thought as he brought out a piece of paper from his draw and began to write with a smug look on his face, 'Pranks used to be my biggest downfall on the mother ship, heh, this should be good…'

"Gohan?" came a small squeaky voice; the hybrid gave out a mighty sigh.

"What do you want Goten?"

"I need help, mum said she is busy and dad… well dad's dad!"

"Fine come in" the door opened showing Goten with a piece of paper and a pen, "what is it, I'm busy escaping this fucking hell whole!" he swore as Goten cringed.

"Well its long division and- WHAT?" exclaimed Goten running over to his brother, "you can't leave!"

"Why cause your going to miss me?" asked Gohan sarcastically.

"YES!" he replied hugging his brother tightly, Gohan gave the message to let go by growling, but the littlest hybrid squeezed tighter.

"Damn it Goten, let go!"

"No!"

"Ten, nine, eight, seven…" Goten gulped as he squinted his eyes, "three, two, one…" Goten opened an eye expecting to be dust by now, he looked up to see Gohan still snarling.

"I thought…"

"Just let go!" yelled Gohan who was getting red in the face, 'why can't I punch this little gaki in the face?'

"But you will leave!" replied Goten.

"How can I leave with no space craft, no fuel and no damn escape from our parents now get off of me!" Goten sighed as he let go of his older brother, "right pass me that" he said snatching the work from Goten.

'Man isn't he cranky' said Goten in his mind, "Hey what's that?!" asked Goten happily as he picked up the piece of paper that Gohan had been writing on.

"Goten get your grubby little hands off of that!" he yelled attempting to snatch the paper but clasped air.

"Gohan these are awesome! How the heck did you think of these?!"

"None of your business-"

"How the heck did you learn all these pranks, they're pure genius!"

"Man Goten they aren't that good" replied Gohan modestly but still had annoyance in his voice.

"Please let me use some on Vegeta!" exclaimed Goten, he soon clasped his mouth with his hands expecting Gohan to do something bad to him all he got was an evil grin.

'How can I resist?' Gohan asked himself, "Fine, but keep your mouth shut about these, got it gaki?" Goten nodded as he ran out of the house to find Trunks forgetting his homework. Gohan sighed to himself, "great what now?"

2 HRS LATER

"Boys dinner!" yelled Chichi hoping her voice would reach her son's ears, only Goten came and sat at the table, he just got back from Capsule corp. with a huge grin on his face, Chichi sighed angrily, "Gohan get your Saiyan backside here now!" eventually Gohan dragged himself into the kitchen taking a seat at the table next to Goten.

"Gohan it worked!" stated Goten still grinning.

"Humph" Gohan replied folding his arms as he glared daggers at his father.

'Why is he glaring at me? I didn't ground him' wondered Goku, "What worked Goten?"

"Well I went into Gohan's room wanting help and-" said Goten but was interrupted by his older brother.

"Shut up Goten!" Chichi shot a weird look at Gohan wanting to know what happened.

"No Goten carry on" snapped Chichi, Goten gulped, who was he more scared of? His mother or brother?

"GohanshowedmesomepranksandIwentandtestedoneoutonmr.Vegeta" replied Goten quickly that even his parents couldn't understand, but Gohan sure did, he turned to his brother who was glaring something nasty at Goten. (A/N sighs translation: Gohan showed me some pranks and I went and tested one out on Mr. Vegeta)

"What?" asked both Goku and Chichi.

"Err… I… Well" stuttered Goten still looking at Gohan, he gulped, "nothing" Gohan nodded and smiled an unnoticed smirk.

Points: family 1:1 Gohan

"Gohan do you want any rice?" asked Chichi, Gohan shook his head which meant no, Goku sighed.

"You have to eat something Gohan" stated Goku.

"I'm fine" replied Gohan.

"No this isn't right, you should be eating a lot more than a small plate full of noodles, why aren't you eating?"

"I'm just not hungry" he snapped, even Goten had stopped eating and Chichi had a worried look written on her voice.

"Are you anorexic or something?"

"No, don't be stupid, I just don't want to eat!" Gohan turned to see his brother and mother looking at him like he was insane; they soon went back to eating and tried to ignore the two fighters arguing.

"Come on you can tell me" said Goku cheerfully, "I won't say anything…" he grinned the Son grin.

"If I eat will you back off of my case?" Goku nodded just before a growl could be heard from Gohan, 'cant they just leave me alone, every damn time I think about running I know they will come looking for me!' Gohan sighed and started eating some of his food.

Points: family 2:1 Gohan

10 MINUTES LATER

"Please may I be excused now I have eaten the equivalent of an elephant?" asked Gohan attempting to be polite but couldn't help the sarcasm at the end, Chichi nodded.

"Erm Chi, I second that, I'm rather full" exclaimed Goku rubbing his stomach just before he followed Gohan out of the room, "hey son wait up!" Gohan stopped and turned around lazily.

"Why should I… I'm grounded" replied Gohan using sarcasm again.

"Aw come on Gohan, don't be sore, plus we haven't spent anytime together in ageeeeeeees"

"I don't caaaaaaaaare" Goku pouted but followed his son again to his room.

"Please Gohan; what else have you got to do?"

"Not bonding with daddy" snapped the young hybrid just before he sat back down on his chair.

"I remember a time where you used to beg to spend time with your old man" stated Goku truthfully as he grinned.

"I remember a time where you couldn't count to ten, Oh! That was today!"

"Gohan…" sighed Goku, "You sound so much like Vegeta" Gohan frowned as Goku carried on, "well it's true… are all Saiyans like this?"

"Yup"

"Cold and rough edged"

"A huh" he replied.

"What do all Saiyans have in common?" Goku wondered aloud, he then smirked "a tail…"

"Don't even go there…"

"Come on Gohan, the tail has to go; Vegeta said Saiyans become less violent without tails"

"But I am not staying here, so you should have no interest in my tail" Goku grinned as he removed his weights off of his Gi, "what are you doing?"

"I will give you a ten second head start" Gohan couldn't help but smirk.

"This game again? Humph, this should be fun" with those words he jumped out of the window and flew off; Gohan flew in the direction of the Sea, he could sense his father following him, 'great he is gaining on me… I know!' Gohan thought just before diving into the water below him.

"Gohan? Where has he gone?" Goku asked himself, 'I can feel his energy but it's like I can't reach him…' Goku sighed then he noticed a house on an island not to far away, 'maybe he is hiding out there' he then thought stupidly.

"Moron" mouthed Gohan as he watched his father fly off from under the water; he then swam all the way back to shore.

Points Family 2:2 Gohan

MEAN WHILE

Krillin was sitting on the sofa next to his daughter, they were both watching a soap on the T.V, master Roshi was reading Playboy (A/N: shocker…) and 18 was reading some shopping magazine. "Hey anybody in there?" came a familiar voice.

"Goku?" wondered Krillin aloud, he walked outside to see Goku smiling, "Hey Krillin have you seen Gohan anywhere?"

"Erm… no Goku, has he ran off?!" asked Krillin looking worried.

"No, nothing like that" answered Goku truthfully, he then smirked playfully, "just playing a game you could say, it's called ripping the tail off of the Gohan" Krillin shuddered.

"Poor kid, but it needs to be done… need any help?"

"Gohan shouldn't be that hard to find but I guess his misery will need your company" Goku chuckled as they both flew off trying to find Gohan.

BACK TO GOHAN

Gohan jumped out of the sea soaking wet, he spat some of the salty water out of his mouth with disgust and sat down on the sandy ground, "Stupid third class Baka, even if he is my father, Grr!" Gohan clasped his tail in his hands, there were a few scars on it from battle but it was pretty healthy, 'this tail is going nowhere!'

"Hey Gohan!" came the annoying voice of his father, Gohan looked up to see Krillin with him and sighed.

"How the hell did you find me?" asked Gohan angrily.

"Pretty smart Gohan, going under water was quite a good idea except we are stronger than that, we sensed you after a while" Gohan snarled and stood up.

"Damn it cant you just let me keep my tail?!"

"Do the maths Gohan, a tail add a moon equals Oh, oh" interrupted Krillin.

"Kami…" sighed the hybrid as he slapped his hand on his head then slid it down is tanned cheek, "I am not three, I am fourteen"

"Thirteen Gohan" corrected Goku.

"Thirteen really?" Gohan wondered aloud, "I swore I was fourteen"

"You don't even know when your birthday is?" asked Krillin, "I even know that, it's in May" Gohan shrugged as he materialized some dry armour.

"Nothing to fuss over, Kami"

"Well I think we should fuss over the day you was born" stated Goku, "anyway, say your goodbye to your tail cause it's got to be chopped off" Gohan gulped quietly before powering up to super Saiyan, "Ok have it your way Gohan"

"You have to catch me first" exclaimed Gohan just before flying off on in the direction of the city.

"Wow" gaped Krillin, "he's fast" Goku nodded picking his jaw up off of the ground himself, suddenly an idea hit him. (A/N: it's the apocalypse!)

"Krillin do you have your mobile?" asked Goku, Krillin nodded, "Ring Yamcha…"

WITH GOHAN

"I hate Satan city!" complained Gohan as he sat on of the billboards that had Hercule's ugly face on it, he dangled his legs over the sign kicking the painted Hercule in his left eye, 'I should lower my ki so it will take them a while to track me, eventually they should give up… for now' he then thought as he closed his eyes and began to meditate, suddenly he felt a familiar Ki coming his way which broke him out of his concentration, the ki came closer until it came face to face with him, Gohan opened an eye and growled.

"Erm… hey" said the ki which turned out to be Yamcha.

"Hey" Gohan snapped quietly still trying to lower his ki, "how did you find me?!"

"Well I live in a flat around the corner that faces the forest and I noticed you coming down"

"Yeah and?"

"Well I came to you to … say hi?" replied Yamcha biting his bottom lip, 'man, he is so intimidating, he is going to know' he thought as he made his Ki flicker ever so slightly.

"What are you doing?" asked Gohan completely losing his concentration, he soon realized what was going on, "shit, lower your ki or they will find us!"

"Sorry kid, I already said I would help your dad" he sighed, "they are right around the corner now"

"You Baka!" he exclaimed," Well done you are the newest addition to my hit list" he added as he stood up, Yamcha took a step back almost bumping into someone.

"Finally, are you going to take it like a man?" came Goku's voice as he stood before his son, Gohan snarled before answering.

"Nope I'm going to take it like a Saiyan" he jumped into his fighting stance keeping his eyes on his father.

"Here?"

"Why not?"

"Fine…" replied Goku as he powered up to super Saiyan, 'Shall I teach him a lesson, not to be so over confident… then maybe he and Vegeta will become stronger than me' he thought, he nodded to himself powering up further to the second stage, yells filled the air causing Krillin and Yamcha to fly back and sit on a building, some of the people started to appear from houses and watch to the show, eventually Goku stopped, lightening bolts were appearing from the gold aura which radiated him, Yamcha then noticed the people below watching.

"Guys, I think you should take it elsewhere" exclaimed Yamcha, all he got in reply was two nods and Krillin's 'this should be interesting' the three abnormal fighters flew back into the forest, the two humans sat down on the ground as the other two were smirking their ears off, Goku's then disappeared.

'Why is he so happy, can't he feel my energy? I am a lot stronger' Goku thought as he got into his fighting stance, 'I wonder…'

"Ok father" Gohan managed to say, "It's my turn" three faces went into a confused shock, is son really stronger than father? Gohan started yelling himself but nothing compared to his father's screams, 'I don't think it will be such a good idea to go full power, I could damage the Earth… but if I power up to the second stage my tail goes as week as hell, it's too late now, I just have to make sure he doesn't get hold of my tail' his golden aura too started to give off electrical bolts and his tail had turned from his brown colour to a light bronze.

'You have to be kidding?' Goku thought gaped from his son's power, 'Tactics, tactics… I still have experience that makes up for the lack of power… I don't think I should go full power though, it could damage the planet' Gohan threw a smirk at his father.

"C'mon father, you look scared"

"I'm not scared son, I'm excited" he replied grinning just before he took off to where Gohan was standing, suddenly fists and legs were flying through the air.

"I can't even see them!" exclaimed Krillin, the base ball player nodded.

"Wow I never knew you were this strong!" exclaimed Goku joyfully, Gohan smirked at his father before knocking him to the ground, Goku jumped up quickly and went back after his son.

"I'm going to fall asleep if you don't hurry up!" mocked Gohan, "you are so slow, just like Bardock, like father like son!" Gohan chuckled at his joke then realized what he had just said and shuddered, "thank Kami I am nothing like you"

"Oh thanks a bunch" Goku joked as he landed a punch in Gohan's gut; the hybrid clasped his stomach and gasped for air.

"Shit" he muttered before getting a smashed into a tree.

"And that's for swearing" he added smirking, Gohan stood up rubbing his tail whilst squinting his eyes indicating he was in pain, 'his tail must be sensitive when is a super Saiyan… or when he's ascended' thought Goku not paying attention to the fight.

"MASENKO!" a big bright energy came from nowhere and appeared in Gohan's hands which were aimed for the eldest Saiyan, Goku dodged the attack but got a kick in the face from Gohan when doing so, "The best until last… a nice, small Kamehameha, well smallish" Goku looked at Krillin who was watching the match with great interest, eventually they both made eye contact, "KA…" Goku knew the move would knock him out but he didn't want to fight back with a Kamehameha the same size so he took a chance and looked from Krillin to the tail and back, "ME…" the monk just raised an eyebrow so Goku did it again, from him to the tail and back, "HA…"

"The tail?" mouthed Krillin, Goku nodded, Yamcha then noticed the silent conversation understanding Goku.

"Grab the tail Krillin" Yamcha snapped quietly so Gohan couldn't hear, Krillin gulped.

"W-what?" asked the scared human, "Are you nuts?"

"DO IT" he mouthed in reply, again Krillin gulped but did as he was told and crept up behind Gohan who was concentrating so couldn't feel his approach.

"ME…" Goku was trying his best to hide his smirk; suddenly confusion took over Gohan but carried on with his attack not understanding his father's confidence. Gohan's tail had unwrapped itself when he was hit into the tree, he must have forgotten to wrap it back around his waist, so it was swinging furiously.

'I have to grab it straight away or he will feel my hand' thought Krillin sweating, 'I sure hope this is his weakness…' Krillin squinted his eyes and made a grab for the tail, he opened his eyes once realizing he had caught it.

"HA---OOOW!" screamed the young hybrid completely dropping the attack, "FU-" Gohan didn't have a chance to finish his cursing; his father had whacked the back of his neck knocking him out. Krillin let go of the tail slowly causing it to fall and land on Gohan's back, he shuddered.

"I hate those tails!" exclaimed Krillin, Yamcha had walked over now and he and Goku were laughing, "wasn't that low Goku?"

"Huh?" said a confused Goku who had stopped laughing, "What do you mean?"

"Well couldn't you just take him out yourself?"

"Well yeah, I could have but matching his attack could have seriously damaged you two with being so close" explained Goku.

"Why didn't you just ask us to leave?" asked Yamcha, Goku turned a light shade of pink.

"Well… um, I have wanted to get rid of this tail for a while now and I just wanted to get it over and done with if you know what I mean" the other two just laughed until Krillin spoke.

"I think I should go I don't want to be here when he wakes up"

"That goes for me two, see you later Goku" said Yamcha just before flying off with Krillin.

"Thanks guys leave me to remove the damn tail then" he replied grinning whilst waving his friends off.

Points Family 3:2 Gohan – Winner: family

HALF OF AN HOUR LATER

Gohan opened his eyes wondering what had just happened, the first thing he saw was his father sitting on a rock crossed legged looking at him innocently eating an apple, he sat up rubbing his head where he had banged it when he fell to the floor. "Hey Gohan, awake?" said Goku grinning.

"Yeah… Erm, what happened?" he asked a little embarrassed.

"You'll see" he replied, "C'mon I think we should go home" Gohan rolled his eyes annoyed with no explanation but did as he was told, the hybrid stood up feeling that something was missing but shrugged it off. Gohan stretched and took his first step; his legs wobbled and then fell to the ground, Goku couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What?!" he snapped, "It's not funny, I think there is something wrong with me and I-" Gohan went to wrap his tail around his waist but found no appendage, suddenly everything came back to him and his face reddened with anger, again Goku started chuckling, "You have removed my tail?!"

"Sorry Gohan, but it had to go…"

"I'm going to bloody kill you!"

"You'll have to catch me first, but to start off you need to learn how to walk" he sniggered, "and what have I told you about swearing?" Gohan started to snarl as he once again stood up but fell to the ground, and once again Goku started to laugh…

2 HOURS LATER

"Where can they be?" Chichi asked herself as she paced in the kitchen, Goten was sitting at the table feeling dizzy from watching his mother roam around the kitchen, the door then opened revealing two slightly bloody males, "GOKU, GOHAN!" she practically yelled as she ran up to them and squeezed them both, "I will deal with you later Goku and as for you Gohan, you have just doubled your grounding!"

"Um… Chichi I know I am going to regret saying this but it was actually my fault, sorry" apologized Goku grinning nervously, "actually…" started Goku looking down at his son who was glaring at him, "I think we should give Gohan a break-"

"A break?" interrupted Gohan, "a break?! The only break around here will be your legs, I swear once-"

"Gohan!" exclaimed an angry Chichi, Goku just laughed as a confused Goten sat at the table.

"No leave him; he has every right to be angry with me"

"Angry? I'm going to rip you to shreds!" he threatened, Chichi just raised an eyebrow as Goku carried on chuckling, with one last snarl he stormed off back to his room without anybody noticing the missing tail.

"What happened daddy?" asked Goten looking worried.

"Nothing little man" Goku replied like nothing had gone wrong he then turned his attention to his wife, "I told Gohan that he could forget about being grounded"

"What?!" exclaimed Chichi, "Goku you can't just-"

"He's had a bad day already…" Goku couldn't help but smirk.

"What happened?"

"You'll see tomorrow"

THE NEXT DAY…

It was 8:00 AM but nobody decided to wake Gohan up, not even the little 'gakis' as Gohan and Vegeta would call them, the sun was shinning bright unlike the terrible weather yesterday except that terrible weather matched Gohan's mood. Gohan stood up, legs still slightly wobbly because of the loss of his tail which had been with him for the past five to six years. The young hybrid sighed as he materialized a new Gi, 'Time to face the music' he thought as he walked into the kitchen, his father was still there eating his breakfast but Goten must have been out with Trunks.

"Oh Gohan" said Goku between the mouthfuls, Gohan just growled at him still angry from the other day.

"Good morning Gohan" came the happy voice that belonged to his mother who was also eating her breakfast but more politely, "I made pancakes and-" she tried not to giggle; she now knew what Goku must have done last night.

"See I told you it will get easier to walk around" said Goku grinning madly, the reply was a deep scowl aimed mostly at his father, "Hey! Don't blame me I wasn't the one that knocked you out, well I told him to but… heh, heh"

"Males…" Chichi sighed, "Goten has already left to see Trunks at capsule corp. you might see them whilst training; anyway Gohan take a seat and eat something"

"**No thanks" **he replied in Saiyan tongue.

"What?" the parents both said in union.

"I said no thanks, and I'm going to keep speaking like this"

"What, why?" asked Goku, he then grinned, "is this some sort of punishment directed at me? It's not going to last long" Gohan just scoffed as he walked outside and flew off to Capsule corp.

At Capsule corp. Trunks and Goten were laying on the grass looking at some of the pranks Gohan had let Goten keep, "So if we use this one on Monday, we can use this one today" said Trunks pointing at something on the paper, Goten grinned the son grin and nodded, they both looked up and felt Gohan coming there way, Gohan landed in front of the gakis and folded his arms.

"**I hope they aren't going to be used on me"** he snapped.

"Wow Gohan why are you so ticked?" asked Trunks, turned his attention to where Gohan's eyes were, Trunks looked down t Gohan's waist and frowned.

"**Why are you so sad? It was my bloody tail!"**

"Well I have always wanted to see someone in Oozaru form" he sighed. Gohan blinked a few times realizing Trunks understood him; "Oh my dad taught me Saiy-go" Gohan nodded.

"What did he say Trunks?" asked Goten in a whining tone, Goten looked at Gohan who was looking at his waist again, "Oooooh, dad got rid of it" Gohan rolled his eyes just before he walked off in the direction of the gravity chamber.

Vegeta was in the gravity chamber messing with the controls, **"your going to break it if you aren't careful"** came Gohan's voice, Vegeta turned his head seeing the young hybrid.

"**Why are we speaking in Saiy-go?" **asked Vegeta with some annoyance in his tone.

"**Why not?"** he replied shrugging, **"plus I'm doing this to get back at my father for removing my tail, the third class Baka!"** Vegeta looked down to see Gohan without his tail and shook his head.

"**You're just lucky you didn't have to spend those last years with the buffoon and what the hell are you on about, third class Baka? You're a third class Baka!""**

"**Actually I am an Elite fourth class, and if I purged this pathetic planet then I would be Elite third class so I'm not doing too badly for myself" **Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

'The brat is doing pretty damn good, no wonder he wants to go back' **"So I and Trunks are the only two you can talk to?"**

"**Why not? Oh yeah, losing my tail was mainly your fault! Why the hell did you tell my father that losing ours tails we become less violent!" **Vegeta snorted before smirking.

"**Well you should start calming down today, that's what happened when that fat man cut mine off, so I guess you came here to get rid of some of your anger, huh?" **he asked as he got into a fighting stance, Gohan nodded as he got into his…

Next chapter up soon.

Ok I took longer to update this time, sorry. I hope this is long enough for you… I should hope so it is the longest one so far. Anyway here you go.

Update soon.

Danni x p.s sorry for mistakes.


	11. Kitai

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter eleven … Kitai **

Trunks and Goten watched Gohan walk away to go train with Vegeta, "So what now?" asked Trunks, Goten shrugged as he stood up and put the piece of paper with Pranks on it in his GI pocket.

"I don't think we should play any pranks on Gohan or Vegeta whilst they are training" the younger of the two sighed.

"Yeah I guess" he too sighed, "so what do you want to do?" again Goten shrugged as he slumped back down to the ground, the two just sat there thinking making humming noises until one spoke up, "I know!" Trunks exclaimed jumping up from the dirt, "my mum has made a bunch of new inventions!" this caused Goten to grin.

"Well why are we just sitting here then?!" he stated as he started to jump up and down like his friend, Trunks soon started to make a small chuckling sound at the back of his throat as he flew off in the direction of his mother's private lab. Once the duo had entered the lab they were relieved to find no Bulma around, they soon started to roam the lab to find some of the new inventions Trunks had mentioned.

"Look at this Trunks!" exclaimed Goten pointing a bomb looking object, there was no answer from his best friend though, "Erm Trunks?" …nothing… "Trunks?" Goten swiftly turned around to see a gaped Trunks looking at a pod, he then started to look at the pod more closely, he could soon make out the words 'Time machine' the demi-Saiyan soon couldn't stop his mouth from dropping to the floor. Soon Trunks thought it was time to speak up.

"C'mon then" he stated, "lets go!"

"Huh?" said Goten snapping out of his trance, "Go where?"

"Back in time!"

"Why back in time?" he asked, Trunks shrugged.

"I want to see some of the stuff we missed out on with the other Z fighters!" Goten grinned the famous grin only a son could posses.

"So where you want to go?"

"Hmm… lets go beat up Friezer or Cell!"

"I think Cell is a bit too strong for us and I don't want to see Friezer" Goten whined.

"Fine you pick!" Trunks snapped.

"Hmm… I know!" Goten yelled happily, after five minutes of silence Trunks once again thought he should speak up.

"Would you like to share this with me?"

"Oh yeah" he nervously chuckled but the laughing stopped as his face saddened, "Well, Gohan never speaks of his time when he was kidnapped so I was thinking that maybe-"

"We could go see him!" Trunks finished, "Yeah, that's great!" the lavender haired boy speedily jumped into the pod and pressed some buttons.

"Erm… where do I sit?" Trunks looked up to his friend and gave a worried look.

"I guess we will have to squash up" he groaned, Goten smiled as he leaped onto Trunks knees, the eldest gave a painful sound as Goten fell just before he started typing, soon the computer started to speak.

"Please enter DNA of the person you want to track down in time" it sounded, the two gulped.

"Do you have anything?" asked Trunks, Goten shook his head despondently as Trunks sighed, soon an idea hit the eldest, "That pranks paper!" he bellowed as he snatched the paper from Goten's pocket, Goten grinned madly but soon it disappeared.

"But if we are going to get fingerprints off of it then we might get our own"

"Ah but you see, we are the only two to have held it but Gohan, yes?" Goten nodded, "well Gohan must have bigger hands than us seeing he is older so we will use the biggest fingerprints!" the grin returned quicker than ever as he watched Trunks slot in the paper and press more buttons.

"Prepare for arrival in 30 seconds" the robotic voice sounded again as the pod door shut, if they wanted to go back now they couldn't so the only place to go now is. The past. Suddenly everything went fuzzy as the duo felt their stomachs turn upside down, colours and spirals started to appear in front of them making the hybrids feel even more ill, the computer then spoke, "arrival" it was blunt and in a cheesy robotic voice but it really made them feel so much better hearing that word. The two before long felt the pod stop.

"I think we are here" Goten spoke quietly, Trunks nodded as he opened the door and jumped out to notice they were in a big hall full of… gulp… Saiyans, Trunks let out a scream in horror but nobody seemed to hear yell except the two kids.

"S-Saiyans!" he shouted out.

"Huh?" Goten wondered aloud as he got out of the pod, he then turned to his best friend, "Wow your see-through!"

"What?" he muttered as he looked down at his body which was indeed transparent, he then looked back to his friend and the pod that were too see-through.

"So are you!" he grinned, "it worked!" Goten smiled back but then he gave a confused frown as he noticed a clock on top of the pod counting down from 30 minutes, Trunks noticed the confusion that was written on his friend's face, "that clock means we have half of an hour in the past, if we don't get to pod in time it will go home, but good thing we can put it in a capsule!"

"But how will we know when the half of an hour is up?"

"The clock will appear on the capsule idiot and when it gets down to its last minute it should start making a beeping noise"

"Oh… but why can't anybody see us?" Trunks shrugged before answering.

"My mum probably thought it would be a good idea" the two sighed in union as they thought about their mother's safety precautions, "anyway let's find Gohan" he chirped happily as he put the pod into a capsule. The two walked around the hall trying to find a particular Saiyan.

"Um… Trunks?"

"Yeah?"

"How far are we back in time?"

"Oh…" said Trunks as they turned down a big corridor, "about a year and a half, I think but I did set the coordinates correctly-" before he could finish he was interrupted by someone shouting. Loud.

"What do you mean you have purged planet Arzma!?" the voice was familiar but the two couldn't put their fingers on it so they ran to where it was coming from, they eventually found where the shouting was coming from so they walked through the door to find the very person they were looking for.

"That's my brother!" whispered Goten, he didn't know why he wanted to whisper, maybe it was just the atmosphere.

"Wow yeah!" Trunks said also whispering, the two now started to look Gohan over properly, he was wearing dark green armour and his medium length black hair was in a pony-tail with his appendage wrapped tightly around his waist.

"Sorry Hybrid, first there first served" apologized another Saiyan who was in the room, he didn't seem sorry at all, he actually seemed smug, he was wearing lime coloured armour and he was extremely tall with very long hair about to the bottom of his back and his tail as too wrapped around his waist.

"But I had been promised that planet for weeks!" he snapped even louder than he was before, the boy's fists were clenched tight as his eyes burning into the older Saiyan.

"Oh well maybe next time" he sniggered as he walked off, but Gohan wasn't done with him, the hybrid then put his hand on the Saiyan's shoulder spinning him around and punched him in face knocking him to the floor, the two invisible demi-Saiyans gasped as they watched the show.

"There won't be a next time for you if you don't watch your back" he spat in a calm and low but threatening tone just before he walked out of the room.

"Don't just stand there Goten, follow him!" Trunks barked as he trailed after Gohan. Gohan walked through the door followed by the two younger hybrids, he growled under his breath still angry, soon he noticed someone familiar.

"Why didn't you tell me about that?!" he yelled to his grandfather, Bardock turned around noticing he was being spoke to,

"Tell you about what?" Bardock asked.

"Don't act stupid you imbecile!" he said getting louder, "You knew planet Arzma was mine!"

"Gohan You were still out on a low class mission, there was nothing you could do"

"You lying little bastard, I got back two days ago and that moron of a Saiyan only got back 10 minutes ago, it was a 5hr trip for crying out loud!"

"I don't understand why you're getting so mad over this!" he then snapped back, "You should be more than happy with your rank, your 4th in charge of your group which is out of 43 people!"

"Your 2nd! Plus I want to move up a group!"

"Hey I'm older than you, you're 12 years old and you have one of the best ranks on the mother ship and for moving up? It could take years; you are a sixth class elite warrior!"

"Yeah but your still higher than me!" this caused Bardok to smirk.

"Oh so this is about competition eh?" he mocked, Gohan then returned the smirk.

"And what if it is?" Gohan folded his arms as he let his smirk widen, the moment was interrupted by a loud scream from a room close by, they both started to run to the room followed by Goten and Trunks. Once they got to the all four of them were surprised to a see a young girl about the age of 11 or 12 strapped to a chair, she had light brown eyes to match her long brown hair which was tied back into a pony-tail.

"What are you doing?" asked Bardock looking at the two aliens behind the girl with wires in their hands, the answer was obvious but he wanted to hear the entire story, "why are you electrocuting her?"

"We have been ordered to punish her by Tighfer himself" answered a purple alien.

"What, why?" Gohan snapped.

"None of your business brat" the alien snapped back.

"What? How dare you! Do you know who I am? I am a sixth class elite warrior" the alien gulped and mumbled his apology, "much better, now tell me" said Gohan with sarcasm mixed in with his voice.

"She has betrayed us and your race by killing one of the guards"

"But she doesn't look like a Saiyan"

"She is not, she is from planet Lutopa"

"I see" he sighed, the girl had her head down hiding her face but tears were easy to notice, she suddenly spoke.

"You kidnapped me when I was no older than 9!" she spat lifting her head up looking straight at Gohan, she looked shocked to only see somebody about her age with such high authority.

"You don't have to feel so special girl" he spoke sharply in reply, "I was taken from my home at the age of 7" the female lowered her head half from fear, half from sorrow, "yeah I should think so" that last part angered the girl so she spoke up once more.

"At least I haven't betrayed my home planet or my family by killing innocents" she yelled loudly as she pulled at the rope which kept her tied to the chair, everybody quickly turned back to Gohan who had rage dancing in his eyes, the girl was breathing heavily and was glaring daggers at the boy in front of her.

"Leave" The hybrid said calmly, everybody then looked at him like he was insane, "LEAVE!" he exclaimed, the two aliens left obediently as Bardock left after a few seconds later shutting the door behind him. Goten and Trunks backed off a little feeling slightly nervous.

"So what now?" the girl questioned angrily.

"I would appreciate it to not bring that sort of subject up in my presence" he stated in a low tone.

"Oh really? Are you too ashamed of yourself?"

"How dare you!" he shouted making Goten and Trunks cringe, Gohan then grabbed the girl by the collar and pulled her up ripping to ropes that kept her tied up, she winced slightly as he did so put kept her eyes on the boy who had just pinned her up against the wall, "I think you should shut your mouth before you make this worse for yourself girl!" he snapped.

"I would not liked to be called girl, it's Kitai!" she said in the same tone, "I am worthy of a name unlike people who betray their loved ones, if you had love ones!" that's it Gohan had, had enough and had formed a energy ball in his hands which could kill here easily in her state, he put it close to her chest.

"Don't mess with me" he threatened.

"Or else?"

"You will not live to see another day"

"Really? I dare you" the hybrid clenched his teeth moving the ball even closer to her chest, "I will die with honour and my loved ones will meet me in the heavens"

Suddenly a small beeping noise could be heard from Trunk's pocket, Goten who was almost in tears was the first to notice, "Trunks! The time machine!" he exclaimed which brought Trunks to his attention.

"Oh but, what about-" started Trunks but was interrupted by the beeping getting louder, suddenly the capsule opened itself which made them have no choice but to get in, the last thing they heard was, 'I was never the one to refuse a dare' from Gohan, then everything went fuzzy.

CAPSULE CORP.

"**Thanks Vegeta, but next time don't be so easy to beat" **said Gohan in Saiyan tongue, this caused Vegeta to chuckle.

"Remember what I said about calming down after the loss of your tail" he sniggered.

"**Yeah, yeah"** he mumbled as he walked out of the GR, he checked his clock, 'hmm… I have a good 4 hr training session, but what to do now? I guess I should find Goten…' he thought as he tried to find his brother.

WITH GOTEN AND TRUNKS

Once the pod had eventually stopped the two ran jumped out of it almost instantly, Trunks then looked at the clock in the lab, "Wow we have been gone for four hours, that's weird" he said to Goten, but Goten wasn't listening, that's when he noticed Goten was on the verge of crying, "are you ok?"

"How can he just kill her?" he choked out trying to hold back tears, Trunks looked to floor as the shock had now hit him.

"I d-don't know" he muttered.

"B-but I- he couldn't have- but no- it's not possible" Goten stuttered as he wiped his face, just on queue Gohan walked into the room to where the younger kids were, he was obviously in a much, much better mood.

"**You ready to go Goten?"** he asked hoping Goten would understand but truly knew he couldn't, out of the blue Goten ran over to him angrily and pushed him down.

"Why did you kill Kitai?!" he yelled, "What happened!" what Gohan did next shocked both Trunks and Goten, Gohan then slammed Goten up against a wall as he did Kitai and spoke low and angrily just like he did in the past.

"If you ever, I MEAN EVER speak of her again I will not feel any guilt in hurting you" he spat instantly forgetting to speak in saiya-go, Goten looked at his brother in shock and fear expecting him to suddenly say sorry. But nothing. "Do I make myself clear?" Goten just froze terrified, "DO I?!" the youngest started nodding, the oldest of them all dropped Goten and turned to Trunks who looked just ask scared as his friend was, "I hope I don't have to repeat myself" he then walked out of the room and flew home.

"Goten are you ok?" Trunks asked his best friend, Goten nodded but he knew he was lying from the amount of tears running down his face, "are we going to tell our dads?" Goten shook his head still silent, "don't be scared of him Goten, he can't possibly beat both of our dads"

"No it's not that Trunks" he muttered.

"Well what is it then?"

"I think we just hit a sore spot"

WITH GOHAN

Gohan flew over the trees still extremely angry, he also felt guilty for doing that to his brother but it was too late to change that, 'how did they know about her though?!' he asked himself in his mind, 'how? I have and never will speak to them about the mother ship, as soon as I get back there the better,,,'

AT THE SON RESIDENCE (8PM)

"Boys dinner is in 10 minutes!" Chichi exclaimed, Goku was already at the table waiting for food though. Elsewhere Gohan was sitting in a tree pondering his life, but he was disturbed by a figure coming closer.

"Goten" he greeted flatly, Goten smiled sadly at his brother before responding.

"I'm sorry if I upset you" he said quietly, Gohan sighed as he jumped down from the tree.

"No I'm sorry" Goten looked up to his brother in shock before he hugged him tight, Gohan smiled and hugged him back tightly as he remembered what he could of the night Kitai and he first met.

1 AND A HALF YEARS AGO…

"I was never the one to refuse a dare" said Gohan angrily.

"Well I dare you to forgive your father"

"What?!" he snapped in confusion.

"You heard me, forgive your father, he may not have turned up but you can look after yourself can you not?" she asked.

"H-how do you know?" he stuttered, she smiled.

"You could say I can read minds, that's what we could do on my planet, so will you take my advice?" Gohan dropped the girl on the floor before walking away slowly as he glanced back at the girl with sorrow in his eyes.

"Leave me be" he whispered as he left the room.

End of chapter.

Okay sorry for mistakes, I really, really have to come of this now because I have an exam tomorrow and it's late eek! Anyway please tell me what you think and any ideas and all that crap! Bye, bye! Danni x


	12. Memories flood back

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter twelve … Memories flood back**

**X- 1 Year ago… -X**

"Hey Hybrid" came a voice from behind, Gohan turned around to see one of the alien allies behind him.

"Yeah what do you want?" Gohan asked in a bored tone.

"It's your turn to take the girl's food in to her" he said handing Gohan a tray of food.

"My turn?" he spat angrily.

"Don't look at me; I'm not in charge of the girl"

"Neither am I, oh well…"

"Sorry kid, just following orders" he apologized just before he walked away leaving Gohan with the tray; the hybrid sighed before he did as he was told. Gohan opened a door making Kitai appear in her small room; it was like everybody else's rooms, made from steel which wasn't exactly attractive. Kitai was asleep in her bed; Gohan walked into the room and placed the tray on the table after shutting the door just in case she was faking, Kitai opened her eyes hearing the door shut and looked up seeing the young hybrid placing her food on the small table.

"Hello Hybrid" she greeted as she sat up in her bed stretching.

"Good morning Kitai" he replied as he spun the chair backwards sitting on it the wrong way round.

"So what's the special today? Mashed bugs?" she asked getting out of her bed in her nightgown.

"And you say your physic?" he jeered with a smirk, "you should be happy, I was served worse when I was locked in my room"

"Hey I don't choose when I have visions! But you get served over like thirty portions of decent food now don't you?"

"Yup" he said simply, "maybe if you cooperate you will get treated better…" Kitai then scowled as she started to brush her hair.

"Your not trying to persuade me to give in again are you Hybrid?"

"Look Kitai, you should find yourself lucky to still be alive, killing one of our own men is a serious crime"

"You attack some of your allies all of the time" she pointed out with an amused look on her face as she put her hairbrush on the table next to her 'food'.

"They piss me off" he chuckled.

"Everybody does Hybrid"

"Yeah I know" he agreed grinning, "but I don't go killing them do I? Actually how did you kill a Saiyan anyway?"

"Long story" she sighed, "maybe I'll tell you another day" after she said those words she picked up her spoon and began poking the substance on the tray, she then turned to Gohan who was staring at a framed painting on the wall, it was a picture of an Oozaru, "are you staring at that picture again?"

"Sorry you know how much that picture makes me wonder…"

"I just don't like it but they wont let me take it down because they say 'it reminds the prisoners what the all mighty Saiyans can do'" she said sarcastically, "anyway I need to change out of my nighty so shoo!"

"Okay…" he said before heaving a sigh and standing up, "I'll see you later, and Kitai please don't get into anymore trouble…" he added as he walked out of the room locking the door behind him.

"Like that's possible"

**X- Original time -X**

"Gohan? Gohan? Are you in there? Hello...?"

"Huh, what?" Gohan muttered coming back to reality; he then opened his eyes properly to see his father clicking his fingers in front of his face.

"Something wrong, son?" he asked whilst smiling innocently, "I asked if you want to go for a spar after lunch and you were just in your own little world"

"Oh…" he replied flatly, "I don't want a spar" he added as he rested his head sideways on his arms which were folded over the dining table, Goku frowned as he placed a reassuring hand on his son's shoulder.

"C'mon you can tell your old man, I would have thought you would want a spar unless Vegeta's theory about tails is true"

"Leave me alone before I hurt you" he snarled as he moved his shoulder knocking the hand away.

"Guess not…"

"Big brother what's wrong?" asked Goten as he walked over to the oldest hybrid.

"I said nothing" he repeated growling a little louder, both Goten and Goku looked at each other with a worried look.

"Boys dinner is ready!" came Chichi's warm voice from the other side of the room as she carried some of the food over to 'her' guys.

"Wow Chi! This looks amazing!" Goku complimented to his wife.

"Why thank you Goku" she smiled as she sat down on the seat next to her eldest son and watched Goten and Goku eat happily but soon frowned at Gohan who was still resting his head on his arms, "Gohan what is wrong?"

"Nothing!" he snapped this time even louder than before, Goku and Goten had now stopped eating to watch another argument between Chichi and Gohan, but there wasn't one.

"Oh… okay" she said sadly as she started to eat her dinner at a normal pace, Goten and Goku mentally shrugged as they went back to their eating.

**X- Half a year ago –X**

"Sorry Hybrid but you're not going to be getting the purging trip to planet Icktoriava, well I'm not sorry but I know how much you wanted to get that planet" said Kitai smirking as she lounged on her uncomfortable bed.

"Damn premonitions you get…" Gohan cursed the girl whilst frowning, "I bet you're laughing inside aren't you?"

"Sure am! C'mon Hybrid I know you're not a bad guy, you know you're not a bad guy, so why don't you just go back to your family?"

"Because I'm not Gohan anymore, I'm Hybrid" he stated, he hated it when they came on to this subject.

"Yes you are, look, you gave in to them but you can rebel Hybrid, fight back!" she half demanded in a pleading tone as she jumped up off the bed and ran over to the slightly older 13 year old who was leaning on the table.

"Look" he sighed sorrowfully, "I don't understand why you just don't join the winning side"

"I was wondering the same thing myself…"

**X- Original time -X**

"Gohan don't ignore me!" he was once again snapped out of his thoughts but his time by Chichi, he suddenly sat up shocked to hear his mother's voice.

"Huh? Oh sorry" Gohan apologized.

"I was just saying that you haven't been the same since you got back from Capsule corp. yesterday, did Vegeta upset you because if he did-"

"No he didn't mother" Gohan interrupted flatly.

"Ok if you say so but if he does you tell me ok?" she insisted, Gohan rolled his eyes but nodded, she then beamed a smile before standing up and taking the dishes to the sink "And I'm happy to see that you ate all of your food"

"I ate?" Gohan wondered aloud.

"You sure did, Kami, you must be really be out of it! You ate just as much as us but a lot slower…" Goku stated as he patted his stomach, Gohan raised an eyebrow before Goten spoke up.

"You really did!" Goten added as he copied his father by patting his stomach, "And you don't even look full!"

"Oh…" he said in a flat tone once more as he stood up and stretched.

"Tired already?" Goku asked as he too stood up, "you only got up about five hours ago"

"Yeah and you said that Saiyans only need four hours sleep and you had nine hours altogether!" Goten said matter-of-factly as he jumped up full of energy as usual.

"I like my bed, problem squirt?" Gohan snorted.

"Yeah cause you said that you would train me whilst you are here!"

"Woo" he replied with sarcasm in his words.

"Oh please!" Goten begged.

"Not right now Goten, I'll give you real training later, not like father does"

"Hey what's wrong with my training?!" Goku interrupted pretending to sound hurt.

"I want to go take a nap outside not ramble on about a one hour list about your bad training methods" he responded before walking out through the front door followed by his little, hyper brother.

"Please" Goten pleaded.

"No" was Gohan's simple reply.

"Please!"

"No"

"PLEASE"

"No"

"PLEASE!"

"Did you add sugar to your stir-fry again Goten?"

"Maybe..." he practically admitted, "but anyway… Pleeeeeeease!"

"NO GOTEN!" he bellowed, "I said no before, no now and no later!" Goten's innocent eyes suddenly turned sad as he looked at the ground and pouted his lips woefully, Gohan let out a long, loud sigh before adding, "Look Goten, I promise I will train you but just not yet ok?"

"Okay big brother, I'm sorry"

"It's ok squirt, but I PROMISE I will train you, right?" he vowed as he placed a hand on top of Goten's head and ruffled his hair.

"Right!" the boy giggled before he took off in the direction to annoy his father, or in his words 'play'.

"Hyper little bugger…" he mumbled to himself with a small smile as he flew off to a close stream to relax nearby.

**X- A quarter of a year ago -X**

"Checkmate" Gohan stated as he moved a the rook into a position behind his queen protecting it and winning the game, "I would have thought you would have seen that move, physic or not"

"You're pretty good-" Kitai started.

"-Pretty good?"

"Okay… very good, you've beaten me and I was the one that taught you how to play the game!" she giggled to herself.

"Yup! I'm usually the one to surpass people easily, look at me and Bardock!" he laughed.

"Yeah and thanks for getting those study books for me"

"No problem but I don't understand why you want to study" he said as he picked up a study book and admired it for a second.

"You and I both know you like to study, why don't we both study together? It's hard stuff though; it's college mathematics 2"

"If anybody else finds out they'll take the piss out of me but I guess we could study together…"

"I bet people wonder what you do in here for so long, you're only meant to be delivering my meals!"

"I bet I know what they're think" he said with a shudder, "they're all dirty minded bastards"

"Do they actually think you rape me? Morons and you know Hybrid your language is atrocious! Do I ever tell you that?" she asked whilst smiling a small smirk.

"Near enough everyday…" he chuckled as he packed the chessboard away.

"You know Hybrid, I tell you this all of the time but you should consider rebelling-"

"Yes and fighting back, I know but Kitai it doesn't work like that he snapped.

"Yeah whatever… do you know how to play poker?"

"No, but I'm guessing that you're going to teach me" he hinted as he took a pack of cards out of his GI pocket, "you know Kitai, you're really lucky to have someone to speak to like me" he said smirking as he passed the cards to her, "I mean I bring cards and other things for you to do and what did I get? Nothing!"

"That's because I'm a girl"

"So just because you're a girl you get treated better?"

"That about sums it up"

"Women… I'll never understand them…"

**X- Original time –X**

Gohan kicked a pebble into the stream causing a small ripple as he smiled sadly; out of the blue a big lilac blur attacked the demi-Saiyan causing Gohan to fall in the river with a 'monster' that had just 'assaulted' him. Gohan popped his head from under the water to see his childhood friend looking at him with an innocent smile as he glared playfully at him, "Iciarus! You nearly put me in an early grave!" the dragon jumped out of the water and began to shake like a wet dog, Gohan sighed as he too jumped out of the water soaking wet before Iciarus started nuzzling him, "give it up" he chuckled patting the dragon's head as it began to purr slightly, or it sounded like purring anyway, "Ok, ok!" he tittered, "Enough" Iciarus suddenly stopped nuzzling and began to drag to Gohan by his Gi using his mouth towards a road which was on the edge of the mountain and wasn't that far away, Gohan scanned the road trying to find the reason why the dragon had dragged him to this particularly place, he soon found it though as he noticed a hand hanging on to the side of the cliff, he speedily ran over to the hand and looked down to see a young man in his early twenties trying to pull himself up, Gohan smirked down at the man getting his attention, "need some help there?"

"Oh thank Kami!" the man exclaimed, "please help me up!" Gohan sighed as he placed his hand out to the man; the guy happily took it with his spare hand as Gohan pulled him up, "Thanks so much kid, what's your name?"

"Gohan" he replied, "what the heck were you doing down there anyway?"

"Gohan… Gohan?!" the guy repeated loudly.

"Yeah… that's my name…" he said sarcastically.

"Don't you remember me? It's Pigero!" the man, know known to Gohan as Pigero exclaimed grinning.

"No way" said Gohan in disbelief, "I haven't seen you in years!"

"I know..." he sighed, "I was on hiking through the mountains and slipped, I was on my way to Satan city"

"Well you have quite away to go yet… and I should have let you fall down there you know, that punch in the face wasn't exactly needed" he replied tensing his jaw.

"That was along time ago when you wanted to go see your mum, did you get to her anyway?"

"Kind of… I had to leave straight away"

"Oh I see… that was a short while before we were attacked by aliens, well they said they were aliens"

"I remember that all right" he said whilst shuddering slightly.

"Yeah and I noticed this kid fighting them, the funny thing was he looked exactly like you!"

"Oh…" was the flat response, "that was me"

"WHAT?! NO WAY!" he bellowed, "no joke?"

"No joke"

"So how strong are you?" he asked.

"Strong enough…" he answered wanting to drift away from the subject, "anyway Pigero I'll see you later and be careful"

"Alright kid, hopefully our paths will cross again" he said with a small wave as he walked off in a different direction, "and thanks for the help, it's good to know somebody won't sit around and watch somebody helplessly die" he said with a chuckle.

"Yeah bye…" he muttered as he turned around and walked in the opposite direction forgetting that Iciarus was there and bumped into the dragon with an "Oof", he then shook his head and looked at his friend who had its head tilted to one side, "Oh sorry Ic" he apologized as passed him and went back into his own little world…

**X- 2 days before Gohan found out about his purging trip to Earth -X**

Gohan opened the door to Kitai's room to see the female teen sitting at her old, small table with her face cupped in her hands, "Hey Kitai" said Gohan as he walked through the door with a tray in one hand, he then locked the door behind him as he was told to.

"You know Hybrid" mumbled Kitai sorrowfully, that's when he noticed she had a tear running down her cheek, "My premonitions aren't just a gift, it's a curse too…"

"What are you talking about?" he asked as he placed the food on the table, "is something wrong?" she soon looked up at Gohan with new tears piercing her eyes.

"Nothing for you to worry about" she mumbled again.

"What are you talking about?" the young fighter rapidly moved towards her and kneeled down so he was at her height when she was sitting down on the chair.

"You know Gohan your brother is really cute" she said quietly as she wiped her tears with a tiny smile.

"What? Sorry I didn't quite catch that"

"Nothing"

"Ok…are you upset over a vision or did you read my mind again because if you did-"

"No, you know I can't do that at free will"

"So what's the problem? You seem concerned about something" said the confused Gohan before adding, "I don't understand… Did you have a premonition?"

"Yes" she admitted softly, "I had two"

"What were they about?"

"One was about you… about your next mission"

"My next mission? You mean the next purging mission"

"Yeah…" she muttered woefully, "the other one wasn't anything to do with you though"

"I- I see… can you tell me what's so bad about this next mission"

"It's going to be your first high class mission"

"Really?!" exclaimed Gohan with a big grin, he soon frowned though knowing Kitai hated those purging missions he did so did he but he had to do it…

"Yes"

"Where to?!"

"You'll have to see" she sighed, "Gohan can I just be on my own please?"

"Sure" he said somewhat happily because of his discovery of his first class mission in the near future.

"Hybrid?"

"Yes?" he asked as he stood up and walked over to the door, what Kitai did next shocked Gohan, she ran up to him and pulled the young fighter into a hug, Gohan confused and slightly worried hugged her back, they pulled away after 5 minutes, "K-Kitai am I going to die?" he stuttered, she smiled sadly at the hybrid and shook her head.

"No, put please pass me your wrist" she asked, Gohan still confused did so, "this might hurt for a second" she warned causing Gohan to raise an eyebrow, suddenly Kitai dug her first finger nail into Gohan's wrist cutting it making a horizontal line across it! The male teen then let out a small gasp in pain.

"What did you do that for?!" he snapped pulling his wrist away nursing it.

"I'll tell you one day but for now please leave" she whimpered not meeting his eyes.

"Crazy bitch" he spat as he stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him making the girl flinch with tears in her eyes.

**X- Original time –X**

Gohan looked down at his wrist to find a scar in place where Kitai had cut him, if people didn't know how he got it they would think that he had done it to himself, how she scarred him was past Gohan. Gohan looked around himself to see that he as sitting by the river and it was dark already! "No way" he said to himself, "it's only noon, that's when I came out…" he soon noticed Iciarus curled up to him asleep even though he was over twice the size of Gohan, he couldn't help but smile at the view, even as the size of a van Iciarus was still cute as can be, he then took his eyes off of his friend to gaze down at his watch which read 7:30 PM. Just as Gohan was standing up trying not to wake his friend he heard a loud crash nearby, not wasting anytime Gohan flew over to it wondering why his dragon wasn't awake… must be a heavy sleeper… Once Gohan had neared the crash he found a giant crater with a small Saiyan space pod inside it, he then skidded down the hole stood in front of it expecting somebody to open the door and walk out of it, but nothing... So he pressed the button himself to find nobody in it but a small piece of paper reading…

_Gohan,_

_I hope you're the one to find this pod because if not you're really screwed aren't you? Anyway this is the best I can do so get your sorry ass back up here and don't bother destroying the planet, you might as well let Kakkorot live his useless life… also I have already set the coordinates for the mother ship so all you have to do is get in it._

_Bardock_

Gohan growled as he screwed up the paper and threw it to the floor before jumping into the pod with a small smirk closing the door behind him; he then pressed the button which activated both the power and sleeping gas, with a loud take off the small began to float up into the air before flying full speed into space.

**X- Day of the departure to Earth for purging-X**

Gohan was sleeping in his small room until he heard talking outside of his door, it was two people, and he could identify them both, Bardock and Tighfer.

"We had, had enough of waiting" said Tighfer.

"So you killed her?" asked Bardock.

"She was wasting space and food, she was not going to persuaded like Hybrid was"

"I see… so you kept her for all that time for nothing?"

"I guess… I thought that we could use her physic abilities in our favor but she wouldn't help so I killed her"

"What was her name?"

"Kitai I think" he snorted before walking away. Gohan's mouth dropped as he eavesdropped on his mentor and leader.

's-she's gone?' he thought in shock, 'n-no she couldn't have, she was my friend… NO! Why should I care, I mean it's every man for himself except for your partner which is Bardock… so I shouldn't care… I DON'T CARE!' he lied to himself, he knew that he cared but he just lied to himself saying that the only people that he looked out for was himself and Bardock.

Outside Bardock was outside waiting for Gohan to come out, soon the hybrid walked out… "Ah, I see you're finally awake, about time too!" chuckled Bardock staring at the half asleep teenager, Gohan just stuck his middle finger up and then rubbed his eyes, "Not a morning guy, huh?"

"Bardock, are you ready sir?" asked one of the aliens, Bardock just nodded in response, "Ok, follow me to your ship, you will be accompanied by 20 other members, for emergences only"…

**X- Back on Earth in original time –X**

Piccolo flew towards where he had heard the noise only a few minutes ago, it had sounded like an explosion. Piccolo turned around to see Goku and Goten right behind him, "So I guess you heard that too?" asked Piccolo.

"Yeah, I think we all heard it, it was real loud" Goku replied as Goten nodded, soon they came across a huge crater but nothing was there!

"I wonder what landed here" Piccolo wondered aloud as he landed in the middle of followed by the two Saiyans.

"Hey look!" exclaimed Goku picking up a piece of screwed up paper, he opened it properly and went pale.

"What is it daddy?" asked Goten, Goku then turned to the Namek who had his eyebrow raised.

"It's Gohan, he's gone" he said softly, almost a whisper.

"G-gone?" Goten stuttered before he started crying, "But he can't have gone!" he then screamed as he hugged his father, "no he can't have! I want my brother! You said you wouldn't let him leave!"

"I'm s-sorry" Goku apologized trying to be strong for Goten as he fought back his own tears.

"He's gone alright I can't feel his Ki" Piccolo muttered as he flew back to his waterfall.

"It's not fair! I have always wanted a brother and now he's gone!" he bellowed still crying,

"I know son, I'm sorry, please Goten, everything will be fine" he hushed.

"He promised me though! He promised me that he would train me!" he wailed as he started to cry even harder.

**X- with Gohan when he stormed off into his room (chapter 2) –X**

Gohan stormed into his cabin slamming the door behind him, "Oh dad!" he mumbled, "I'm so sorry, b-but I have to do this…" a tear then ran down his face as thoughts of Kitai came back to him, "Damn it!" he said loudly, "Why didn't you tell me?!" he angrily kicked a closet door down breaking it into pieces, "Why? Even when I called you a fucking crazy bitch…" he whispered, "you should have told me, about Earth and… you"

After a few minutes somebody came through the door, Bardock.

End of chapter.

_Ok hi, I haven't updated this story in a while have I? well I'm sorry for mistakes and all that stuff which I'm usually sorry for but I had been worried about something as I was writing this chapter, I was getting worried in case you thought this was to… romantic, I haven't decided if I should put romance in this one but you know this is going to be a important relationship and in the next chapter or so it will explain some things in the story that had happened previously… anyway please tell me what you think about romance, ok, oh and by the way if you are reading 'Warrior school' I bet your thinking, Romance? Not again… silly girl! Heheh anyway see you laterz,_

_Danni xxx _


	13. Daily routine

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter thirteen … daily routine **

"Incoming pod, incoming pod" the computer started repeating quietly along side a beeping noise.

"Tighfer I think you should come over here" said one of the scientists sitting at the computer typing madly onto the keyboard.

"What is it Leecus?" asked Tighfer as he walked up to him, Tighfer looked at the screen and smirked, "nothing to worry about old friend, It is just Hybrid returning from his last mission…" he then added "which he failed"

"Sir if you don't mind me saying that that's the planet which we had taken him from" he stated as he started to type more calmly.

"Really?" he then cocked an eyebrow, "well then that changes everything, Bardock never mentioned that information to me before, where is Bardock now?"

"He is training on planet Arveyha with Vasha, Toma, Borgos and Panbookin"

"I see, I'm guessing that he is going to miss the arrival of his grandson" he chuckled.

"Yes, what are you going to do with this new information of his home planet?"

"I don't know yet, maybe this could come of good use to us"

"Incoming pod landing" came the computer's voice once again.

"Tell Hybrid to meet with me in my room once he has arrived" demanded Tighfer before walking off.

"Yes sir" after a few minutes of waiting, the doors leading into the landing area opened revealing Gohan who had a smug look on his face. The old scientist turned his attention to the young teen and let his wrinkled mouth twist into a smirk mirroring Gohan's, "a bit late to be back from the last mission, but I'm guessing you're pleased to be finally here"

"Yeah, home sweet home" he scoffed sarcastically as he walked towards another door leading into a different room.

"Oh by the way" the old alien added, "Tighfer wants to see you" Gohan turned around and growled before walking off into a different direction to where he was planning on going, "Teenagers… he deserves a good smacking around, damn brat" he mumbled after Gohan had left the room seeing he didn't dare saying that in front of the warrior.

Elsewhere Tighfer was sitting in his room on his throne-like seat, he lazily looked down to his watch with a snarl, "where is that damn Baka?" he asked himself rather than anybody else seeing he was the only person in the room, after a while the doors opened showing Gohan who looked rather annoyed, the first thing that Tighfer noticed was… "What the hell happened to your tail!?" he bellowed angrily as he jumped off of his seat and ran straight over to Gohan.

"It was removed" the hybrid answered sadly.

"What?!" he bellowed once more causing Gohan to wince, "you let those lowlifes remove your tail?!"

"W-well you see-"

"It really is a pity; I was just about to promote you, shame"

"But can't you just re-grow my tail sir?" he asked in a pleading tone causing Tighfer gave a loud snort.

"You were lucky as it was, your tail had regenerated over three times, and now in your maturing times it will become hard or close to impossible to grow it back"

"Crap… are you sure there is no way?"

"Positive, now on to a more important subject; Earth, what happened?"

"Sir I don't understand what Earth has to do with-"

"Answer the question!" he interrupted.

"There was a fight on Earth completely killing…" he started before stopping to think, 'I can't talk about the dragon balls, that will cause Tighfer to go to Earth and I'm not able to face them again…'

"Killing…" Tighfer wondered allowed folding his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Killing my father, yes, Bardock completely obliterated the fool. And as for the others, they were rather easily taken care of but Vegeta, the Baka prince blew my ship up so I was stuck there, this was all after he blew up the device needed for calling help, but luckily Bardock discovered that he had a pod ship which he forgot about"

"You were gone over a month and a half!"

"Maybe the time period is different there, it only felt like a few days" he lied again biting his lip, Tighfer raised another curios eyebrow before responding.

"Yes, most likely, now be off I have no further use for you"

"As you say, but sir where is Bardock?"

"On planet Arveyha for training with his crew"

"Crew? Since when did he have a crew?" he asked as he opened the door, the older Saiyan just ignored him as he went back off to his duties.

**On Earth**

Elsewhere, far away from the mother ship it had been eleven Earth days since the departure of the eldest Son son and it had been tense at the Son home. In the kitchen Chichi, the only female of the household was doing her daily routine, even with the drama that had been lingering around the family for the pest few months, but today like yesterday and the day before she had not been humming a joyful tune, she just kept silent except the odd sigh or hiccup from her tears which were still falling. She had finally lost her chance of a perfect and happy family, as she thought, but she also thought that miracles were always real, so she just waited for her miracle. In the garden was Goku also doing what he naturally did every day, his training, but again he had not been himself, with the smiles and laughs all gone from his features he had become quite quiet in the recent days, it was the disappointment that was clearly seen within his eyes, and with all the happiness lost from his face it was replaced with sadness which just scared everyone else, what had happened to their fun, naive Goku? Yet that brings us to Goten who was probably most affected by the sudden disappearance of his older brother, Goten, the youngest of the family was not doing what he did normally, with his usual hyper mood gone along with his thrills for life, he had decided to stop playing with Trunks for a few days because of a reason still unknown to everyone outside of the Son family, with the exception of Piccolo. So Goten now did what his brother had used to, he just sat there thinking, thinking of his young yet happy life, of course dismissing the fact that his brother had _'abandoned' _him. Piccolo had not really changed at all, with his temper and grouchiness still evading him he also did what he normally did which was; meditate, train, get stronger, but he too had been in some way affected by Gohan leaving but he just chose not to show it. Anyway back with Son Goten who had stopped his silent pondering for a walk to see his father, even with Gohan still being a big part of his life, his father was his main Idle and he always loved to let him know that, but you don't always love the person you idolize more than anyone else do you? No, even if he had known his brother for such a little time he felt so close, so loving towards the older _boy_, he also knew Gohan didn't like the mushy stuff so he attempted to keep it to a minimum. Attempted. As the seven year-old boy approached his father he smiled softly before saying a "hello daddy". Goku stopped his push-ups and looked upwards at his youngest son and smiled woefully for standing up.

"Hey big guy" he replied, the smile couldn't have lasted more than ten seconds though, with the fact that Goku had tried to be strong for his children… child was defiantly true, but sometimes the man needed a break from being strong, but that didn't mean he could breakdown obviously, that would be a hundred percent hazardousness to his family especially his wife, sometimes he thought she could just snap at any moment with all the stress she is under presently.

"Daddy why don't you speak to us as much, don't you like us anymore?" the child asked with such innocence in his young voice causing Goku's heart to mentally shatter. The full blooded Saiyan bit his lip as well as fighting the lump at the back of his throat.

"Don't be silly, I love you and your mother a lot!"

"But you don't even say thank you at dinner, and you said that 'that is rude' and we should always-"

"Okay, okay little guy, I'm sorry I promise to say thank you at dinner, okay?" he interrupted, his voice still slightly higher and wobblier than usual. The hybrid nodded and hugged his father before responding.

"I miss him too" he mumbled into his father's Gi, Goku looked down at his son, slightly mouth agape.

"We all do, and I'm sorry that I didn't stop him from going like I promised… b-but if he didn't want to stay here than there's nothing we can do about that"

"I know, but he is only thirteen and mum said I can't leave the house until I'm married and I will be a grown-up then…" he whimpered, even Goku couldn't stop himself from smiling slightly at the thought of his wife's _slight _obsession of grandchildren, but it soon faded as he grimaced at another thought before he said it out loud.

"He would be fourteen today"

**Back with Gohan… **

Gohan walked down the corridor as he used to before his last mission to his home planet, he still earned the glares and the intimidating looks, maybe even more, yet this didn't put the demi-Saiyan off of his roaming through the corridors, that's until he came across a familiar room, _it was her room_. Gohan immediately stopped in front of the door and noticed the keypad lock; he unconsciously put in the password and entered the room before he even knew what he was doing. The first thing that caught his eyes was the bed; it had nothing on it, no sheets, no duvet, nothing. Yeah… it was true, she was gone… yet, she said she had her visions… so what now? She said that she would tell Gohan about the scar she had inflicted upon his wrist, but how? The room was completely empty except, even after the time he had been away the _aroma_ of her still floated around the small area, he slowly shut the door behind him without making any sort of sound, once he had done so he walked sorrowfully up to the bed and sat on it as he bowed his head, "Can anything get any worse?" he asked sighing, "This is so stupid! I'm lost in my own frigging life!" he snapped at himself even louder, "I'm lost…" was his last mutter before lying down on the bed, he sighed quietly and swallowed the lump that was hiding at the back of his throat before tilting his head to its side. 'Oozaru…' was the first thought that popped into the young Saiyan's mind as he noticed the picture hanging from the wall, 'It reminds the prisoners of what the all mighty Saiyans can do… yeah whatever' he gave out a small snort but carried on staring at the picture anyway, Gohan couldn't deny it. The picture always made him think, it always had made him curious, how can such a small appendage have so much power? How can that little brown tail hold so much responsibility? Gohan carried on staring, maybe it was hope? That small tail had power that could kill any monster, well most… this made Gohan ponder even further, if a tail could kill most monsters, why wasn't he dead? He was a monster, right? The fourteen year-old jumped up rapidly with his fists clenched and punched straight into the picture breaking it into pieces, along with some of the rubble obviously, good thing it was a strong wall. As the picture fell to the floor Gohan looked at his sore knuckle, it was leaking crimson blood, the hybrid then looked down at the smashed frame and the crumpled old picture that was stuck between the floor and broken glass, he shakily kneeled down and picked the picture up to… admire it more, until… "No way…" he mumbled, "no way" on the back of the picture was something written on it, something like this…

_Hybrid,_

_I knew that you would find this letter… call it an intuition, I think you would have guessed that I am no longer alive by now, please do not mourn my death, there are more important things than that, I am crying as I write this knowing I only have no longer than a few hours left, but I do want you to know I will always be with you..._

Gohan hiccupped slightly before carrying on reading, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the next part, she did speak the truth...

_Okay… now that I have got that mushy stuff you hate so much out of the way, I will move on, as you know Bardock is on a different planet so now's your time to hit them when they least expect it!..._

Gohan couldn't stop a small sigh escaping his lips, same old Kitai, even beyond the grave.

_But first I'm guessing you want to know about that mark I gave you on your wrist before you called me a 'crazy bitch', ha, ha don't worry I forgive you! Okay before you get sick of me already I'll tell you, I don't know how I can explain this but I'll try. Before you came to the mother ship I had guessed you to be pure of heart, am I correct? I guess more than likely, I didn't see you to be a goodhearted little child in a vision; I just had a feeling you were a good person seeing that you were always kind to me… Well I thought that if I was going to die, I should leave something to help you, therefore I left something that you will need…_

Gohan cocked his right eyebrow not understanding.

_I left you a second chance, the mark upon your wrist is a small symbol between our… friendship, I'm guessing your finding this corny but it's a hard thing to explain, I would not call it a bond or anything along those lines, it's just something I think would help you, it was not your fault that you were taken from Earth was it? No. The only mistake was giving in, yet look where stubbornness got me; I'm speaking to you beyond the grave!_

He silently agreed with a small smile.

_But as I was saying; you will be able to in a sense… um, how can I put this? Have the innocence that I have, it's like I'm sharing it with you, but I'm not… _

"What?"

_Anyway, I don't have long now so please, I beg of you, go home, be happy and live peace and if you do I will always be with you, heart and soul, my closest friend… Son Gohan._

_Love, Kitai. P.S Happy birthday_

The teen stared at the letter with his onyx eyes for at least an extra 30 seconds, "Oh Kami…" he finally choked out, "I-I can't believe it". Suddenly the door opened revealing the alien from the trip to the past which Goten and Trunks had taken mischievously.

"Oh, Hybrid. It's you" he snorted.

"Yeah it's me" he replied stuffing the letter in his pocket.

"What the hell are you doing in this dump? The girl is dead, I had a front row seat too, it wasn't very amusing though, she didn't even scream…"

'You'll be the first to die… slowly and painfully, oh yes, I can't wait to blow your ass up into the next dimension' Gohan sourly thought whilst clenching his fists.

"What're you looking at?" he snapped, "and if I was you I would clean this mess up" he then walked out of the room slamming the door behind him.

"Bastard" he cursed quietly as he walked out of room too, ignoring the last part.

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months, and by now it had been two months since Gohan had been on Earth or seen any family member including Bardock who was still training, luckily for Gohan he had been able to avoid any missions involving purging planets and killing people, but as everything else, luck did not last forever… Even with Kitai gone Gohan did his daily visits to her room, and as per usual he read the letter over and over again until a migraine had set itself upon his head. At the present moment the hybrid was in his room studying the book that he had been reading with his friend before she had… past on, he was only about half of the way through the book, it was hard without any form of help, even if he was smarter than Kitai he still loved her opinion on some of the questions. He was soon torn away from the book when a knock made its way onto his door, Gohan sighed quietly and put book under his flat mattress before replying, "Yeah, what?"

"Get out here, we need your help" the voice demanded, soon Gohan heard the person's footsteps walk away from the door as he growled slightly, he did as he was told and jumped off of his mattress and walked out of his door too see something which made his eyes widen. It was…

End of chap.

Hey there, sorry if there are any mistakes but I'm going to check through it '_thoroughly'_ after I write my little bit. Okay, I'm also sorry that I didn't update as much as I said I would but my mother took my frigging computer away… Again… Well anyway, I'm sorry if it seems rushed but I do have this goodish idea to end it but I have to do this to do it, if that makes sense, I know what you're thinking… 'Excuses, excuses' hey I agree! Well I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it… sometimes, Lol.

Danni xxx


	14. Siblings fight

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter fourteen … Siblings fight**

"…G-Goten?!" Gohan choked out as he stepped out of his room, in front of him was about five or six aliens trying to handle a little boy around the age of seven who was trying to free himself from the hold he was under, but as soon as Gohan let that word loose from his mouth he got everybody's attention… especially a certain child's…

"Gohan!" the youngest hybrid exclaimed as he finally wriggled himself free from the aliens, he pounced himself upon his older brother hugging him tight. But Gohan did not hug him back he just stood there. Shocked, But that was a bit of an understatement. Mouth ajar, eyes wide and body trembling Gohan wasn't in any way ready to say, let alone do anything.

"What is going on here?" asked one of the aliens, Gohan assumed him to be the alien knocking on his door earlier remembering the similarities in the voices.

"This is my brother so you guys better be scared you smelly old frogs!" Goten snapped at the aliens, the 'frogs' comment wasn't exactly a lie, all the aliens shared many features with the small, green species on Earth except bigger and in amour, and they did smell too…

"Brother?" came a voice from down the hall, right on queue Tighfer made his entrance.

"Yup, and he's going to kick your butts, right?" Goten looked up to his brother who seemed to be looking quite pale at the present moment, but he soon frowned.

"Brother? What are you talking about you silly little Gaki!?" Gohan snapped pushing the seven year-old to the floor, he then looked up at the frog-like creatures "he's a child; you should have no problem with him! Don't disturb me again unless you want to have a painful beating!" he warned before walking away not even passing a glance at the confused aliens or the whimpering Goten.

"What was that about?" asked Tighfer catching up to Gohan who was heading to the training area, the hybrid shrugged before responding.

"How should I know?"

"You should. He said you was his brother"

"Well I'm not, are you going to believe a sniveling brat over me sir?"

"He is from Earth; he came in the pod I left for you"

"What pod!?" the teen exclaimed as he stopped walking.

"You being the idiot that you are, did not return in the pod I left on Earth for you. Do you remember when the remote was destroyed and everybody left?"

Gohan nodded.

"Don't you have more faith in me?" Tighfer questioned hitting him around the head, after Gohan winced he continued… "I told one of the aliens to leave a ship to be sure"

"I knew it!" The teen bellowed before mumbling, "Aww shit… I'm a moron"

"Agreed. But anyway this brat that found the ship happens to be a Saiyan, actually…" he then raised an eyebrow at the teen who silently gulped, "… A hybrid"

"Interesting" he squeaked.

"Very. He also said he happens to be your brother, but you said you killed them all right?"

"Right"

"You had better not be lying to me Hybrid, you maybe an important member to the mother ship but it won't stop me from punishing you" he replied as he went his own way down another corridor leaving Gohan, alone. The teen closed his eyes and opened them slowly praying that this was just a dream, but hope wasn't on his side. He let out a loud and long sigh before he, too walked off in his own direction.

No longer than a day seemingly a millennium to Gohan passed and the young hybrid needed some answers…

In one of the control centers Gohan was roaming around, looking bored which did not surprise the workers. "Will you make yourself useful lad?" snapped one of the purple aliens, he had the oddest resemblance to a snake, slimy and sly… "You're making me dizzy"

"Well give me something to do then and maybe I won't get in your way" the hybrid snapped back.

"Do I look like your mother? Find something yourself"

"Aren't we grouchy?" Gohan mumbled under his breath as he walked away, as he did normally he took his route passing most rooms, Tighfer being the awkward idiot that he was put Gohan in the room furthest away from all the action with the exception of yesterday of course… Soon Gohan came to a room which he was deadly familiar with, "Why do I keep passing this room?" he asked himself, "I need to start taking a different route, I hate passing this area, too many bad memories…" before doing anything else he turned around to see if anyone else was around, now knowing that he was alone he typed into the keypad next to the door.

He speedily entered the room hoping not to be seen, without even glancing around the area he shut the door locking it behind him as he let a sigh escape his lips. He then turned around now facing the room to see something he didn't expect to see, in the corner of the room where the bed stood, was a little lump hidden under the sheets, 'What? They've put someone in this room already? But the only capture we have here at the moment is…' he thought before his eyes bulged, "Goten!"

The sheets then started to shuffle about as a small raven-haired head appeared, "Gohan?" he whispered as he jumped out of the stiff bed revealing his new clothes.

"Oh Kami" the teenager muttered, "I h-haven't seen that armor in y-years" he just stood there slightly trembling.

X- 6 ½ years ago –X

"Let me go!" Gohan screeched struggling in Tighfer's arms; tears were flying down his childish face. He was now in some new armor which he had unwillingly received from Tighfer, he hated it, full stop, from the cheap plastic-like yellow to the awful design, plus a horrible smell lingered it even though it had never been worn…

"I thought you were stronger than this!" the man chuckled as he crushed Gohan further, the child let out an ear-shattering scream as more tears made their way down his face.

"My daddy will save me!"

"Sure he will, but for now how about you start obeying me and shut the hell up!" Gohan immediately growled and started to be a bigger nuisance by wriggling around more, "For crying out loud, stop it!"

"Sir, do you need help?" came a voice, the two turned around to see a man which highly resembled Gohan's father, but Gohan put the thought aside that it was him as he remembered Turlis who was also a replica.

"Actually yes, you can tell me where room 139 is"

"You don't know where that is? You're in charge of the place!" the man, obviously a Saiyan laughed.

"Just tell me" he said through his grinded teeth as he attempted to control the boy who was still thrashing madly.

"It's just around the corner… but it's occupied"

"I don't care!" he bellowed actually causing Gohan to stop, "now take me there"

"Yes sir" he sighed as he directed his boss to the room before he was dismissed. As the Saiyan said, the room was occupied but that didn't faze Tighfer. Once they entered the room a human maybe or something which highly resembled one was sitting on a chair with a scowl on his pale face, he was at least eighteen but had most likely seen many dreadful things in his young life. His hair was a mud brown which matched his eyes, he was well built too, plus the length of his long hair gave him the affect of a fighter.

"What do you want jackass?" the prisoner asked.

"You shouldn't swear like that in front of a child" said Tighfer with a slight smirk, Gohan snarled but winced as Tighfer's grip grew tighter. The teenager opposite looked at the small child with sympathy.

"Let the kid go" it was more of a plea than a demand.

"Sorry Irai, no can do, you see this young one here" he then pointed to go Gohan with a spare finger "Is in disposable" the prisoner, now known as Irai raised a questioning eyebrow, "he's a Saiyan" Irai's mouth dropped in shock, that kid a fighter? The very child that was struggling before him was a bloodthirsty warrior? The tiny boy full of innocence, a Saiyan? What a joke…

"Let me go!" Gohan yelled out suddenly.

"Ah yes, he doesn't seem much now, just wait a year or so then you can see yourself"

"He's pathetic" Irai said suddenly.

"You think?" he mocked staring at the glaring boy, "na, I'm sure we can fix him up"

"I'm not some stupid old car you can fix up, you know!" Gohan snapped again.

"Shut up, don't speak unless spoken too. Children are meant to be seen and not heard"

"So what did you come in here for then? To show off your new pet?" asked Irai standing up.

"Not exactly" he smirked; out of the blue he threw Gohan to the floor and locked the door knowing he was their only way out. He walked up to Irai who stood bravely and proudly knowing what was about to happen next… Tighfer grabbed the teenager by the throat and turned his head towards Gohan who was sitting on the floor in shock unable to move and smiled sickly, "this is a taste of what you'll be getting if you don't obey MY rules"

"Y-you b-bastard" Irai managed to say, Tighfer's smile deepened as his strength increased on the prisoner's neck, no longer than a second a glow began to appear in his hand completely obliterating Irai's body, but blood flew in every direction, some covering Tighfer, but more covering Gohan. The leader then turned to Gohan still smirking to see the boy's eyes wide, mouth slightly open, there was no doubt that some of the red liquid had entered his mouth.

"…Y-you k-killed …him" he stuttered, he didn't have to reply though; his smug face answered it for him. The stench of blood irradiated through him, he could taste the bitterness of death on his tongue, and one thing for sure… he didn't like it, but also he knew he would have to get used to it. He looked down slowly at his armor, it was covered in the young man's blood, he had only just put it on too, he had thought it to be tacky before but now he just thought it to be sickening…

X- Original time –X

Gohan's face which now had a tint of pale added to its features,wrinkled into a slight frown at the memory, but his face once again returned to its normal, stern yet mature structure. "Gohan, it's you!" the voice squeaked in… not happiness, yet not shock…

"What are you doing here?!" the teen snapped, he still couldn't keep his eyes off of the armor, it was obviously not the armor he was wearing all those years ago but the design was exactly the same.

"…Why didn't you help me!?" asked Goten angrily avoiding the question.

"Answer me" he demanded softly yet dangerously.

"I found a ship in the forest and pressed what looked like to be the go button"

"And why would you do that!?"

"I was bored…"

…

"And I wanted to know where it took me…"

"You're a moron Goten; you do know that, right?"

"So you're going to save me?" Goten beamed as he started to jump up in pure happiness.

"…No"

"No?" his face faltered, "you're my brother, you said you love me and-"

"-I know what I said" he interrupted, "but we're not on Earth anymore Goten, you're in my world now so you have to play by my rules not father's"

"But-"

"I am not going to lose this over you, so you better not open your mouth about being related to me, if you do then you will have no need to hope. And if I was you, I would cooperate unless you want a painful awakening" he warned, Goten's eyes watered as he bowed his head.

"I thought you liked me…" he whimpered. Gohan closed his eyes as he turned away from his brother and sighed.

"You don't understand, you're just a child"

"So are you!" he shouted in response. Gohan, now angered turned back around and walked up to his brother and lowered down to his level.

"You see, little brother" he jeered through his teeth, "Age doesn't matter if you're a child onboard here, experience is our age" eyes still piercing Goten he continued "I have seen things you wont even discover in your nightmares, heard the pain that people screamed out and tasted the victim's spilled blood, so don't ever, EVER tell me that I am a child" Goten's eyes watered further as he began to stare at the ground, this was his first proper fight with his brother and he didn't like it.

"I-I never knew"

"Well you do now" he stood up properly and headed for the door, "I expect to see you cooperating tomorrow… you don't want to make an enemy out of me" he then opened the locked door and went threw it slamming it behind him.

"Yes sir…" he said meekly. He had to dismiss the fact that Gohan was his brother or he was never going to survive...

End of chapter.

How was this? Short maybe? Too many errors? Crap? Well anyway I am truly sorry if there any errors in there. Okay I'm not going to annoy you by going on forever but I'm dying to say I'm hooked on writing this story now, heh, heh, I'm also sorry if it seems rushed… I hope you enjoy reading this as, as much as I like to write it.

Danni x


	15. Vegeta takes charge

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Okay… my second fan fiction, woohoo! Lol, right… anyway, before I write a sequel to my first fan fiction 'New life', I decided to write this story, just an idea I have had since about chapter 7 in my other story, so here I am finally writing it!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter fifteen… Vegeta takes charge**

He just didn't get it, he knew his brother wasn't exactly what he liked to call 'loving' but he never knew how rough edged and cruel Gohan could be. Was this the real Gohan? Did he actually share the same blood with the teenager who broke a promise which he swore to keep? He was forced to obey the other Saiyans as Gohan had asked, no, demanded him to do, he didn't have much of a choice as he hated the thought of turning insane being in that tiny, silver room alone, he also highly doubted that his brother would visit.

Presently Goten was out of his room and out in the training grounds training, or as he preferred to call it, being beaten. Blood trickled down his busted lip as sweat fell from his bruised forehead, he didn't know how Gohan survived six to seven years of this hellhole, but then again he didn't know how Gohan could just stand there and watch him suffer.

Gohan let a small grunt escape from his lips with a slight flinch as his brother was knocked to the ground, at the moment he was 'forced' to take charge of the training grounds, it was something Gohan actually enjoyed doing, with the exception of today, usually he would give pointers to a few of the trainees and help them out a little. The teenager hissed to himself as Goten was punched straight into the gut, surprisingly Goten didn't take in any major damage and was still very capable of continuing, more surprising to Gohan was that Goten listened to him and did as he was told by cooperating.

"Okay, that's enough" one of the beaters called out, obediently the men muttered a 'fine' or 'whatever' as they backed off from the boy leaving him bloodied and bruised on the ground panting, "I suggest that one of us takes him back to his room". This time nobody responded and just walked away including the man who made the suggestion.

"Great" Gohan snarled to himself as he walked over to the body, he stood over the little boy intimidating him unconsciously.

"G-Gohan" he panted with plea in his tone, "please have mercy", the eldest of the two couldn't help but feel slight sympathy even if it was for a second, Gohan slowly kneeled down and scooped the boy up into his arms, he could feel the blood slide through his fingers, it was warm and fresh; disgusting.

"Stop squirming around" he snapped quietly, if not softly, Goten immediately tried his best to stop his fidgeting, even though it was unintentional and caused by the pain which filled his sore body.

"…I want daddy" Goten mumbled, but before Gohan could scold his younger brother the child had fallen into an unconscious state in his now crimson arms.

"Kami, please shut him up… this can't get any worse" he murmured which was followed by an inner sigh, 'change… something that can be unpredicted, Unnoticed and unprepared for, in this case, that is defiantly true', as the eldest hybrid walked down the corridor earning some attention with the battered Goten asleep in his which seemed to be comfy arms, he continued to ponder now looking down at the child, 'you're making this harder than it should be little sibling'.

Gohan entered Kitai's, no Goten's room still carrying the limb body; he gazed around the room hoping to find what he was looking for, 'ah yes', he spotted the new regeneration tank it's place. He then unhappily removed his brother's armor and body suit only leaving Goten in his underwear, just as he picked Goten back up to put him in the regeneration tank something caught his coal eyes, a small yet deep crimson cut had formed itself on the child's chest just above the fifth left rib bone, it stood out so much more than the other cuts, Gohan knew better, this was a future scar.

'All scars tell stories…'

"I'm sorry Goten" he muttered as he moved his hand across the deep cut, the boy flinched in his sleeping state, Gohan then fingered one of his own small scars on his face which was pretty unnoticeable, causing some of the blood to spread itself upon his tanned right cheek, "please forgive me, you will understand soon enough", he then picked Goten back up, "soon enough, this time I really promise".

Gohan finally left the room after setting the younger hybrid into the regeneration tank covered in some of the spilled blood, it was so hard to think that it was only a couple of days ago that he had told Goten to listen, it felt like seconds… It still haunted him that he had spoke to one of the only people he could call a friend, not just a family member like that.

What kind of friend was he?

"Yeah, the little squirt is just as bad as the ex-squirt" same a laugh from a nearby corridor, it wasn't like Gohan to eavesdrop but then again he wasn't feeling himself lately, "I can pound that brat from here to Tim-buck-two all day!"

"Yeah!" another agreed laughing hysterically "must be those hybrids, weak as hell!"

Gohan's face reddened in three different shades, 'I hope they are not forgetting that I am one of the strongest people onboard! I should just go over there and kick all of their a-'

"Hybrid" Gohan turned around as he was interrupted from his thoughts by a well known voice, Tighfer.

"Sir, what's the problem?" he asked, not that he cared.

"I was just wondering-" he started; he then put a finger to Gohan's bloodied cheek, "Is this yours?"

"No, I was returning the boy from his last training" he replied shaking his head.

"I see" he chuckled, "it reminds me of when I used to take you back to your room, I eventually twisted you around my pinky"

"Y-yes" he spat through his teeth, unnoticed Tighfer continued.

"So I was wondering why did you pass the opportunity up to purge the planet Achelra?"

"I wanted to get used to it around here again at first but now I want to wait a short while before my next high class mission, dismissing what happened last time I'm sure you will be surprised"

"I better had be" he snorted as he carried on down the corridor, why the heck does he always stop him randomly in the hallways? But that didn't really matter at the moment.

So Gohan carried on walking as he normally did, normal? What was normal? Nobody was normal, especially in this day and age; actually nobody was normal at all, just different… Whatever helped Gohan sleep at night. Killing was normal? Purging was normal? Again, whatever kept the nightmares at ease. That was part of 'change' though wasn't it? One thing for sure 'change' was going to happen soon, if not sooner.

The next day Goten wasn't training, or whatever anybody called it like he usually did, it was his day off seeing it was a Tuesday, relieved Goten just rested in what he thought of to be a lounge area. This made Gohan angry; envious was actually a better word, when it was him he was training every minute, everyday, every week! Obviously the times had changed; maybe it was because Goten was cooperating very well, extremely well preferably, and he didn't like it, of course he told him too and expected him too, but still, he didn't like it.

It was about 11:30 Am and Goten was enjoying his free time, enjoying? No, he was savoring the moment as he relaxed in the lounge area, he noted that every Saiyan had a tail with the exception of him and Gohan, speaking of Gohan, the hybrid was approaching him and an annoyed-like mood.

"Go-Hybrid" Goten corrected himself as an attempt to greet his brother.

"Goten" he said bluntly as he sat next to him on the uncomfortable seat next to him, "I have to say I'm surprised, if not shocked"

"Huh?" Goten cocked his head in slight confusion.

"You are obeying them all too well, I can't say it's not satisfying, but it also crosses the line of creepiness, you're up to something… now what is it?"

"W-what are you talking a-about Go-Hybrid?" he stuttered "I mean, heh, I'm not up to anything"

"Yeah, sure…" he then walked off leaving Goten on his own who was sitting there nervously. Gohan soon made his way up to one of the offices to see what missions were available, he entered the room to find it full of computers and some of the alien staff which worked in the department, and they were probably the smartest bunch of people he had ever met, including Bulma!

"Hey, anything new?" asked Gohan as he walked up behind one of the green aliens scaring him half to death.

"W-what?!" he gasped turning round, "oh Hybrid, it's you… again, you must come up here everyday asking me that same question and never take any of the missions!"

"I'm just you know, browsing, so any new missions?"

"Yeah, there are three new planets that would sell great on the market but…"

"But?"

"They are very dangerous planets, it would even be a struggle for you" he sighed as he turned back round to carry on with his computer work.

"Excellent" the teenager beamed.

"What?" he asked turning back around with a shocked yet confused look covering his slimy face.

"I know some men who will be more than happy to take the job" he stated smirking slightly.

"You don't want to take the mission?"

"No, but I'm sure some other third class Saiyans will"

"Third class?!" the green man exclaimed.

"Well yeah, seven to each planet… so we need 21 of them, which happens to be the entire whole of the third class!"

"Are you mad?"

"Just think, seven of them can rampage and destroy the planet within days!"

"Look, these planets will be a problem for Tighfer" he snorted turning around once more, "don't even joke about it kid"

"I'm not kidding" he snapped sternly, "like I said, I expect the whole of the third class to be gone to those planets by tomorrow!"

"B-but-"

"Just do it"

Elsewhere on a planet in the north quadrant was Goku and Chichi who were presently at Capsule corp. The weather mirrored the mood of the Son family, dark clouds and rain were heavy in the sky; Chichi, who was weeping into Bulma's shoulders had been hysterical since her youngest son's disappearance, and Goku, disappointment filled throughout him, he lost both of his sons, they were now gone, gone for good.

"It's going to be ok Chichi" hushed Bulma tapping the poor woman's back, her voice sounded unsure though.

"They're both gone Bulma, Both of them!" she exclaimed as she wailed louder; Goku stared at the ground with black circles under his eyes.

"This is just pathetic!" came a loud, angry voice, only one person could own such a voice, Vegeta, "You're all pathetic!"

"Vegeta!" snapped the blue-haired genius, "have some respect-"

"Cram it woman!" he interrupted even louder, "you are just moping around, just as you did when Gohan was first taken, and it's really starting to piss me off so instead of sulking do something about it!"

"Like what Vegeta?" Goku spoke up, "there is nothing we can do!"

"Humph Kakkorot, I thought you better than this!" he snorted, "If any of you had a brain you would know that there's a way to find them!"

"Excuse me!" snapped Bulma once more, "are you forgetting that I am one of the smartest people in the world?!"

"Not in the universe so shut up woman!"

"How dare you-"

"He's right" agreed Chichi as she sat up properly and wiped her tears away.

"See, even she thinks your dumb" pointed out Vegeta smirking slightly.

"No, not that, we shouldn't just sit here and do nothing, we need to find them, I'm not giving up!" said the mother of two with determination glistering within her eyes.

"At least one of you morons has some pride"

"But how are we going to find them? Gohan and Goten could be in total different places" sighed Bulma losing hope instantly.

"I doubt that" said Goku, "I remember hearing a rocket or something take off, and the only person who needed a rocket was Gohan"

"Rocket?" mumbled Vegeta, "A rocket is pathetic compared to a space pod, don't even dare insult-"

"Can it Vegeta, I think Goku has a point…" the scientist growled, "but we need more proof that the space pod belonged to Gohan"

"The brat said that he was expecting the leader to leave some sort of way back-"

"Didn't I just say shut up Vegeta- wait, what did you just say?"

"When-Gohan-trained-with-me-he-said-that-there-could-be-a-space-pod-so-he-looked-for-it-before-coming-here" Vegeta said slowly making fun out of her.

"We're not stupid" stated Bulma angrily.

"Speak for yourself" he replied pointing over to Goku who was now sitting on the sofa in his own little world.

"Huh?" wondered Goku aloud, "so how can we find them…?"

"In every space pod there is usually a tracking device that the Saiyans have a link too"

"Yeah so?" said Bulma confused, "we're not the Saiyans so we don't have a link to them…"

"But you can hack into it, can you not?"

"Well yes, but there must be thousands of pods"

"Well you hack into the one that just left Earth" he explained, "…Idiot"

"You're right!"

"Wait, does this mean we can get Gohan and Goten back?" asked Chichi beaming joyfully, Bulma nodded at her friend grinning, "So are you going to send us in a ship?"

"Us?" wondered Goku aloud, "Chi, you can't come, it's far too dangerous, I think only Vegeta and I should go"

"WHAT!?" both Vegeta and Chichi yelled in union.

"They are my babies-"

"And who in hell's name said I'm coming!?" snarled Vegeta.

"Heh, heh" Goku chuckled as he began to scratch the back of his head.

"Look guys, I think Goku is right, only Saiyans should fight Saiyans and the only Saiyans we have are Goku and Vegeta" stated Bulma as she began typing into her computer.

"What about me?" came a new voice; Trunks then walked through the door in his Gi "I'm a Saiyan too"

"Trunks, you're not going anywhere" said the scientist as she carried on typing not even bothering turning towards her son.

"Why not?" asked Vegeta folding his arms, "the boy is old enough to come along, if I'm going, he's going" he added pointing to his son, "I don't want to suffer Kakkorot's jokes alone"

"I don't think I'm in a jokey mood" Goku said with a frown, "look, I just want to get my sons back"

"Please mum, please?" Trunks begged.

"I said yes, and seeing I'm royalty I count for two, so you're coming" said Vegeta smirking.

"Hey, look buddy, he's my son as much as yours so I have a say in this too and he's not going" Bulma growled as she turned to the duo.

"Bulma, type!" said Chichi turning her back around.

One hour later they had come to a decision; Trunks will be going, Bulma didn't like it though, but Trunks wanted to go and he was one of the strongest people in the world and she needed to except that. Once she hacked into the system Goku, Vegeta and Trunks were ready to leave, they were now on their way to the mother ship…

Back at the mother ship it was 4:00 Pm and the two brothers were training, including Goten who got bored in his free time, this time he was training properly and not just getting beaten by one of the aliens. Gohan knew that his little brother had something up his sleeve but he just didn't know what.

"See, I promised I would train you" Gohan said matter-of-factly as he aimed his fist into his brother's ribs, they were in the training area alone at the present moment, as it was meal time and seeing that most of the people onboard were Saiyans it was like a ghost town.

"Yeah but this isn't fun training" Goten replied sadly just dodging the flying fists.

"Hey, I'm enjoying it" he chuckled lightly kicking his brother down.

"Well you're not the one getting beaten all the time are you?" he sighed standing back up flinching slightly.

"Ha, that's a laugh, you're getting it easy compared to what I had to suffer with, I had no breaks except meal and sleep times and wasn't allowed to train with an upper leveled Saiyan for sure… well except Bardock but he was like my tamer, heh"

"I'm getting beaten now though, and it's not nice because I have no chance of rebelling like you did" he then managed to hit his brother in the shin who hissed slightly as they made contact.

"Correct" he said smugly after recovering from his slight injury, he bounced back once he slammed his foot into Goten's thigh, "I guess you do have a problem there, so what are you going to do about that?"

Goten did his own version of a hiss as he hit the ground from the attack, "what do you mean?" he managed to ask as he stood up.

"I'm not dumb, you should know that" he laughed lightly as he walked up to the other hybrid, "and I really want to know what you're up to"

"I'm not up to anything" Goten replied backing away slightly, "what gives you that impression?"

"Ha, don't make me laugh, you're doing everything that you're told, you don't even do that at home"

"W-wait, what did you say?"

"I said 'don't make me laugh'" he repeated as he continued to walk closer up to the younger boy.

"No the other part!"

"What? 'you're doing everything that you're told, you don't even do that at home'"

"Yeah! You just said home!" he pointed out as he stopped backing off.

"Yeah so?" he asked as he also stopped.

"You said home, like in our home"

Gohan then clicked on, he frowned as he replied, "Shut up Goten" he then folded his arms and turned his head away from his brother, Goten grinned slightly as he saw his chance and punched his brother in the torso knocking him down.

"Heh, you let your guard down?" he chuckled nervously shrugging as he looked down at his glaring brother.

"Cheater…" Gohan mumbled as he stood up and began to dust himself down, "anyway I got to go"

"Erm, bye", Gohan began to walk out of the training area and headed into a corridor as he heard something from his brother; "you miss mum and dad, don't you?" Gohan chose to ignore as he continued in the direction he was walking in.

'What a joke, me miss mother and dad? Ha, that's funny' he mentally laughed, 'anyway back to business…'

Goten sighed as he sat down in the middle of the training area, "I wish daddy was here", he then started to mess around with his yellow armor, "this stupid armor sucks, even Vegeta's armor is better than this piece of poop"

A couple of days later, Vegeta, Goku and Trunks were still traveling in the space ship Bulma had made a few years earlier, surprisingly, especially for Vegeta, the ship traveled much faster than the space pods did, that was a fact Bulma was proud of. Presently Goku was training, something which did not surprise the other two Saiyans, he had been training in every moment he had to spare, Vegeta was sat down eating, something he enjoyed as much as training, and Trunks was just… being Trunks, excited for having his friend back in the near future.

"For crying out loud Kakkorot, are you almost done?" Vegeta snapped at the younger Saiyan in the other room.

"Sorry Vegeta" apologized Goku as he walked out, "all yours" he then added smiling.

"This none-stop training will end you" he snarled as he also stood up putting his finished plate on the side, "now move"

"Look who's talking" he chuckled.

"Well, it's a way to get you out of the training room, now get lost"

"Um… Gee thanks" he said before walking away to find Trunks sneaking into the cookie jar, Trunks snapped around hearing Goku behind him, he then grinned sheepishly as he put out a hand with a cookie.

"Want one?" the little hybrid asked, Goku raised a playful eyebrow… "Oh please don't tell my mum, she said I'm not allowed junk food but you should understand that we need sweet stuff! Please don't say anything, please!"

"Ok okay, heh" he laughed taking the cookie out of Trunk's hand and slamming it into his own face, "yum, chocolate!"

"Err thanks, anyway, when do we arrive and kick some bad guy butt?!"

Goku shrugged as he swallowed the cookie, "hopefully soon, I sure hope Goten and Gohan are alright"

"Gohan?" Trunks questioned raising an eyebrow, "didn't he just want to leave anyway?"

Goku paused for a second, he opened his mouth but nothing came out, 'is Trunks right?' he thought sadly, "what do you mean?" he finally got out.

"Well Gohan wanted to go back didn't he?"

"I guess but maybe-"

"Humph, maybe he just wanted to leave Earth" he interrupted as he walked away leaving Goku standing there thinking.

End of chapter.

_Well here you go, sorry for any mistakes, I was planning on making this my longest chapter so far but I only got to 3755 including what I've wrote here, but I changed my mind because I didn't want to get into the main part too quickly. Ha it will keep you reading though!_

_And if anybody thinks Gohan's sudden change of attitude towards Goten is a mistake, think again, you'll have to keep reading to find out why hehe :P heh, anyway I want to say a big thank you to all reviewers because if you didn't review this story, it might not even be here! _

_Danni x P.S: I'll update soon!_


	16. Oh shit

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Look! I've wrote something different here! It's the apocalypse! Anyway, carry on!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter sixteen… Oh shit **

"21 dead?" asked Tighfer, fury deep within his voice, "what do you mean by 21 dead?!"

"W-well sir, you see he-um –I" the alien stuttered as sweat poured down his forehead, his knees were trembling as were his hands, the alien (who deeply resembled a dog) let out a small sigh before continuing, "you s-see sir, the whole of the t-third class were sent t-to three planets that needed purging… but they didn't make I-it back"

"What?!" Tighfer exclaimed, "I didn't send them to any planets to get killed, who sent them?!"

**Elsewhere…**

"No" Gohan snapped with a scowl on his face as he carried on walking down the corridor with his (presently annoying) little brother.

"Please" Goten begged as he stumbled slightly trying to keep up with the oldest hybrid's swift speed.

"No" he repeated this time louder.

"I'll be good"

"I'm sure you would, but no!"

"Please!" he pleaded pouting.

"Do that again and I'll rip your quivering lip over your head" Gohan threatened as he walked even faster, "can't you just get lost? I'm busy"

"You're always busy" he whined as he too walked faster, ran faster in his case, "look I wont talk to anyone, wont wonder off or anything!"

"Bin there, done that Goten, it does not work, and you can't escape from the guards, it's near enough impossible"

"I'm not going to run away"

"Sure your not, I'm only going to a spaceport, you know, you can't do anything much there like fly off home can you?" he asked sarcastically, "you don't even know how to operate a space pod"

"I do, you press the green button opposite the orange trigger then it's all done by the computer from there, after the coordinates have been set of course" said Goten as he beamed a smug-like grin.

"Ok, you're defiantly not coming now" Gohan laughed as he ran off down the corridor followed by his younger sibling who was panting madly.

"No fair!" he wheezed out, "you tricked me", the seven year old began to pick up speed as he caught up with Gohan who still looked smug, the teenager soon noticed that he was now just slightly in front of the other hybrid.

He then turned around and grinned at his brother as he continued to run, "C'mon squirt, you're so slow" he couldn't help but stick out his tongue at the tiring child.

"Cheater" he puffed out as he tried to sprint faster avoiding any opening doors, the hallway was pretty empty dismissing the odd one or two scientists cursing grumpily at the two 'brats'. Gohan turned back and around stopped suddenly, Goten being clumsy banged straight into him knocking the duo over with a pair of grunts.

"Clever" Gohan scoffed as he stood up dusting himself down.

"Why'd you stop?" asked Goten as he also stood up but not bothered to wipe himself down.

"I'm wanted" Gohan said simply as he pointed over to Tighfer's office, indeed the leader was standing by his door glaring at the two, the hybrid sighed slightly to himself as he stood up and walked over to his boss.

"So does this mean I can go?"

Gohan ignored the idiotic boy and made his way into Tighfer's office and took a seat as Tighfer, himself had asked him too; it was weird, Gohan knew why he was in there, Tighfer must have found out that the whole of the 21 Saiyans in the third class were dead, but he was calm, and that was just disturbing.

"Do you know why I have called you in here Hybrid?" Tighfer asked as he sat on the chair opposite.

"Erm, no sir" the teenager lied nervously, he didn't show that he was scared of course; that would be a sign of weakness especially in front of the head Saiyan, Gohan kept his neutral face as he answered, something he had learnt to do when he was around eight years old, if he was going to survive around the ship he had to show no emotions otherwise the Saiyans would take full advantage of him.

"I see, than let me tell you" he said in a low yet calm voice as he shuffled up in his chair, "you sent 21 Saiyans to a planet where the population is twice as strong as them, you got them killed and made the Saiyan race 21 people less"

Silence.

"I found that rather interesting"

"Interesting?" Gohan repeated uncontrollably, "I've just killed 21 of your men and you found it interesting?"

"Extremely" Tighfer said smirking as he placed a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, "I've always underestimated you, but you proved me wrong"

"By sending the whole of the third class to their certain doom?" Gohan wondered aloud slightly grinning in disbelief, Tighfer's smirk widened.

"You could say that" he chuckled, "you've proved yourself a Saiyan"

"Eliminating the competition?" the teenager jeered.

"If you wanted a promotion you should've just asked" Tighfer joked as he stood back up, Gohan smirked as he too stood up reaching about Tighfer's torso.

"That would have been entertaining; all I would have received is a punch in the face"

"Truth in those words" he snorted in amusement, "I was shocked when I found out it was you who sent the men, but once I thought about it I wasn't really that surprised"

"I was just wondering why didn't you punish me… or kill me?"

"You're lucky that the whole of the third class were weak, they wasn't worth my time, you could even say you did me a favor" he said as he walked over to the door, "you can go now"

**Four hours later elsewhere…**

"Are we there yet?" moaned Trunks as he sat upside down on a sofa in the lounge area, his hair flopped over messily as he moved around slightly.

"Does it look like we're there?!" his father snapped at the boy, the hybrid shrugged slightly but winced as his father picked him up by his right ankle, "are you going to shut your trap?", the child nodded obediently, "so do I have to throw your sorry backside to the other side of the ship?", this time Trunks shook his head, "excellent" he said smirking his usual devious smile.

"Hey guys!" came a new voice, Vegeta turned around as he dropped his son to the floor, speedily the boy stood up beside his father and turned towards the source of sound.

"Kakkorot, how long must I put up with your aggravating Optimism and his" Vegeta started pointing to Trunks who was standing next to him " annoying moaning, I'm going to blow if we don't get there soon!"

"Calm down Vegeta, we're going to get there shortly-" began Goku but was interrupted by the computer as it began beeping loudly.

"What in Hell's name is that!?"

"Erm… guys" Goku chuckled nervously, "someone has locked onto us"

**One hour earlier…**

"You stay near me, got that!?" growled Gohan looking down at the seven year old who was grinning like an idiot proud with his victory. Previously Goten had just persuaded or begged Gohan to death to let him come along on his trip to the spaceport, Gohan shocked nevertheless that he was even allowed to go eventually allowed his sibling to come along.

"Yes sir!" Goten replied enthusiastically as he walked along side Gohan into the spaceport, it was awfully busy though and there was a big chance that he would get lost, without thinking he grabbed his brother's cuff and looked up and grinned at him.

Gohan sighed at his brother's behavior; it wasn't just annoying it was embarrassing, but it was better than losing him in the crowd even if it was tempting to do so, "cut it out" Gohan scolded angrily as he snatched his arm away.

"But you're going to lose me!"

"Kami, don't tempt me"

Goten frowned, "you don't like me, you was only nice because of mum and daddy!" Gohan rolled his eyes at the tiny Saiyan as he dragged him by the scruff of his armor.

"Yeah that's why I took that blast and died for you, and then I decided it all to be part of my master plan to rise from the dead without dragon balls so I could land myself right back here" he said with sarcasm mixed in with his tone, "now shut up and do as I say"

Goten bowed his head sadly in defeat and mumbled a "yes sir". The area soon became even busier with space pods and ships flying in and out, Gohan had not to long ago landed here, luckily for him it wasn't that far away from the mother ship, it also had a link between them so Tighfer knew about incoming ships, it was about a 10 minute fly away for Gohan, but to any normal mortal that would be the equivalent to a one and a half hour car trip.

"Oh great, just great" snarled Gohan to himself rather than anybody else.

"What is it?" asked the boy innocently looking up at the eldest of the two.

"Tighfer sent me to pick up a package and it's in that room over there" he explained pointing to a room with _classified _written on it, "You aren't allowed in"

"I'll just stay here!" Goten beamed jumping up in the air just dodging hitting a green alien walking by. Gohan glanced around the area nervously as he gulped quietly before responding.

"If you move, I swear your ass is mine. Do not move!" he growled as he walked off leaving Goten sitting on a bench alone.

"Okay big brother" he chirped happily waving, "I mean Hybrid!"

"Yeah whatever" he snorted as he shown his pass to a guard blocking the door to the room; he entered it taking a quick look at Goten who sat there smiling almost too innocently.

Once Gohan was gone Goten found his chance and wondered off into another room to find a space pod, he soon came across a room which wasn't heavily guarded, only a sleeping, slimy, purple alien. "Too easy" he whispered to himself as he crept pass the guard. Once in the room he found it to be full of computers and machines, they were all labeled in a weird language, 'no doubt Gohan will understand' the seven year old thought as he sat down at one of the computer screens, luckily for Goten there were pictures of what the computer operates, Goten had chosen to sit at the computer with a picture of a space pod on it. "Hmm… so I press the green button to go so what happens if I press this button?" he asked nobody in particular as he pushed a lilac button near the top.

"Identification: Space pod 1432. Last in use: Three weeks and one day ago. Last user: Son Gohan. Virus: One" said the computer in its normal dull, boring tone.

"Hey it's in English!" Goten said joyfully, "I wonder what it means by one virus? Hmm…"

"Do you want to remove virus?"

Goten looked behind thinking the computer was talking to someone else, "…Uh sure"

…

"Virus removed, locked new target, sending R2H31 bomb" it said once more leaving Goten confused as always. The young boy sighed not understanding what to do next, he didn't want to break anything so he just left and went to find the bench he had been sitting on earlier.

**Elsewhere normal time…**

"What do you mean by locked on to us?!" the prince shouted in rage, the other two fighters winced as Vegeta grew redder and redder in the face.

"I don't know, the computer just said it had been locked onto by the same pod" Goku squeaked, "How do we get rid of it?"

"How the heck should I know?!"

"I know" mumbled Trunks, but he was ignored.

"What are we going to do?" asked the youngest full blood.

"I can help" Trunks again added.

"I don't know!" yelled Vegeta angrier than ever.

"I do though!" Trunks interrupted loudly, the two adults bolted around and looked down at Trunks strangely.

"You do?" wondered Goku aloud scratching the back of his head with a small sheepish smile on his face, "well um can you-"

"Trunks fix it!" Vegeta practically screamed pushing his son into the driver's seat.

"Okay ok sheesh" sighed Trunks as he started typing, he suddenly stopped and glanced between two buttons, one red and one orange, "Umm"

"What?" his father snapped once more.

"Well um, mum said it was either the red button or the orange button that deflects enemy attacks, I uh forgot"

"FORGOT?!"

"Heh, yeah…"

"Well do what I do! Eanie meanie minie mo" suggested Goku running up next to the duo.

"Kakkorot that'll never work you moron!" the prince growled as he slapped a hand on his head sliding it down his face.

"It's better than nothing dad" said Trunks shrugging causing Vegeta to snarl even further, the hybrid then sighed, "Goku shut your eyes and pick a button". Goku grinned slightly as he did as he was told by the eight year old; he then pointed to the red button.

"Right" Vegeta said more calmly before pushing the orange button.

"I picked red Vegeta" Goku pointed out.

"Yeah I know"

…

"Did it work?" asked Trunks curiously as he stood up and ran over to the window.

"Well we're not being blown up are we?"

"I guess… but the enemy blocked our tracker device but I noticed the attack came from where Gohan's ship had landed, so I still have the coordinates"

"Wow Vegeta, defiantly Bulma's son!" Goku exclaimed ruffling Trunk's head, Vegeta just let out a 'humph' as he walked away from the two.

**Elsewhere not too far away**

Gohan walked out of the room with a small brown package under one arm to find Goten in the exact place he had left him, he gingerly walked up to the child and placed is hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow, "what have you done?"

"Me?" wondered Goten almost shocked.

"No the invisible guy behind you, yes you!"

"I sat here and waited for you"

"For a whole hour?"

"Yeah, don't you believe me?" he asked pouting.

"I said not to do that!" Gohan snapped at the child hitting him around the head softly as they began to walk off.

Gohan and Goten made their way out of the Spaceport just as a loud alarm began to sound, the duo both turned around to see at least 13 guards running towards one of the landing areas shouting something about intruders. "What is it big brother?" came another question from the child.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" came the reply; speedily the two began to follow the guards to the scene where everything was going on. Soon Gohan spotted one of the workers and ran over to him dragging Goten along side him, "What's going on?"

The human-like alien turned to the teenager as he responded; "a ship has hacked into the computer system and is going to land here" he then gulped as he ran off, "boss isn't going to like this".

Goten couldn't resist but go take a closer view of the ship so he wondered away from the other hybrid and squeezed through a crowd of rough people (or aliens) to see from a better angle. Once he saw what was heading his way he wasn't able to stop his mouth from gaping and eyes from bulging ajar even when his brother began to call out his name and run towards him, "look Gohan" he gasped pointing into the sky.

"Oh shit"

End of chapter.

_Hey there, not too long now from the end, hey it's longer than I thought it was going to be, I was guessing around 15 chapters but now I say about… hmm… 19 or 20? _

_Well I hope you enjoy reading this, and I wont give up to make my longest chapter yet, heh. (BTW this nearly hit 3000 words)_

_Danni x P.S sorry for mistakes!!! _


	17. Lost and found, and lost once more

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

Another few different words, well nearly at the end now!

Danni x

**Bold writing will indicate Saiy-go. "Example"**

**Chapter seventeen… Lost and found, and lost once more **

"Erm are you Hybrid?" asked an approaching alien running towards the two Son brothers, the eldest half-breed turned towards the orange colored male and nodded is head, the alien blinked his one eye and passed him what looked like a communicator, "It's Tighfer" he added simply as he sprinted off to the nearest exit.

Gohan looked down at the phone gingerly before placing it to his ear, "Yes sir?" he then said speaking into the communicator. Beside Gohan was Goten who was still gazing up into the sky watching the ship come closer and closer ignoring the huge riot around him, the riot mainly consisted of people who were trying to get out of the Spaceport as they had been asked to do.

"What in hell's name is going on?!" came a screaming voice from the other side of the phone, Gohan winced pulling it away from his ear as he blocked the sound out with his hand which covered the hearing area, he sighed slightly once he heard it was quiet again and took away his hand.

"It seems that there were survivors on Earth, and they have come looking for trouble sir, what are your orders?"

Tighfer thought for a second before responding, "You said you've reached a new level of super Saiyan, level two, am I correct?"

"Yes sir, but you reached that level years ago, what has that have to do with anything?"

"Yes but I don't have the time to get down there, I have to call Bardock-"

"NO!" Gohan shouted interrupting the Saiyan, "I-I mean, there's no reason to send for him, he would be useless in this situation"

Gohan could almost see Tighfer raising a curios eyebrow as he bit the bottom of his lip with some nerves building up, "he would know their moves as do you, we all need help- with the exception of me of course"

"That's what every Saiyan says" Gohan blurted out randomly, he couldn't help but chuckle at the fact, it was true!

"Yes, everybody should leave the Spaceport except you, there shouldn't be many of them and I'm sure you can handle them", Gohan gazed around the area to find Tighfer to be correct, him and his brother were the only two left in the Spaceport, "after killing them come back, bring any survivors that you find worthy and bring them back with you"

"Yes sir" the teenager replied before turning the device off and smashing it into the ground. Gohan looked down at Goten who had begun grinning like an idiot as the ship was coming closer, it was obvious who it was with the big words 'Capsule Corp.' written on it clearly, it stood out like a sore thumb.

"Its dad, I know it is" Goten said as his smile widened.

"Well done Goten, I would have never guessed with Capsule Corp. written on it!" he snapped sarcastically at the young child, but Goten's smile did not shrink it just grew bigger (if it was possible of course).

"He's come to save us!" he announced ignoring his brother's last comment.

"Us?" Gohan questioned folding his arms.

"Well come on let's go see him" he said happily as he attempted to run off but unfortunately for the younger fighter his brother didn't like the idea and grabbed the back of his coal Gi which matched Gohan's, dismissing a matching black jacket Gohan was wearing over it, "let go!"

"Shut up and follow me!" the stronger of the duo demanded roughly covering Goten's mouth with his own hand.

**Elsewhere**

"Vegeta we're landing in about two minutes so prepare yourself!" said Goku to his rival who was just buckling himself into a passenger seat next to his son who was 'happily' strapped in himself.

"It's you that needs to prepare yourself Kakkorot" Vegeta warned with a growling tone, he then turned to his son, "you too boy. Spaceports are extremely busy places most likely to be full of fighters"

"Right" the other two Saiyans said in union. Goku speedily joined his friends (or rival in Vegeta's case) and buckled himself up ready for landing.

"Arrival in five seconds" stated the female voice on computer which operated the ship, as the Capsule Corp. ship started to descend even quicker it became louder within the area seeing the size of the actual ship was big.

"Four seconds"

A gulp from Trunks.

"Three seconds"

A small smirk formed on Vegeta's face.

"Two seconds"

Determination flickered across Goku's eyes.

"Now landing"

Soon the sound became deafening causing all three of the males to squint in pain as their faces crumpled, luckily the landing process didn't take long only a matter of a few minutes, yet the worst part in the mission was to come; they had to find Goten. Not too long later the computer informed the three, "Landing process complete, you may now leave the ship" its feminine voice finally said.

"We can leave?" said Trunks; it was more of a question than a statement, his father nodded as they all unbuckled themselves before making their way outside slowly and cautiously. Once they left the ship the trio came across a slight shock, nobody was there! It was like a ghost town and honestly that was the scariest thing they had come across so far.

Shortly Goku asked the question they had all being dying to ask, "Where is everybody?"

"How the hell should I know Kakkorot!?" Vegeta growled in response.

"Dad I think that was a rhetorical question" said Trunks as he eyed the area.

"Shut up"

"What does rhetorical mean?" wondered Goku aloud scratching his head, the father and son couldn't help but sigh at the idiotic man, how the heck could he be so daft at a time like this?

"Look it up in a dictionary later but if you want to find your son so badly let's go already!" the prince snarled.

"Sons Vegeta, sons" the youngest adult replied emphasizing the word 'sons'.

"Yeah whatever"

Trunks heaved a short and quiet sigh, they had been arguing 24.7 and it was really stressing the hybrid out, 'wow, is this what I and Goten are like? Poor mum' he thought with a slight feeling of sympathy for his mother.

"There is nobody around, so what do we do now brainiac?" asked Vegeta with his usual nasty, snappy attitude mixed in with some sarcasm.

"You know, your sarcasm hurts" whined Goku much like Goten's normal childishness complaining.

"Well?"

"Hmm…" he hummed getting more serious, "maybe we should split up"

"Fine, but you can take him" said Vegeta pointing down at his son.

"Gee thanks" Trunks mumbled under his breath as he walked away with Goku as his father turned in the opposite direction.

**Presently…**

"Stay still" commanded Gohan pushing Goten down onto a nearby bench hidden by some large crates; his hand still covered the younger male's mouth until… "OW!" he exclaimed removing it rapidly rubbing his sore finger, "you bit me!"

"I needed to breathe, and I want to see dad!" Goten replied angrily.

"I don't care, just stay here and shut up because this place is huge and you will most likely get lost" he warned as he began to walk away, 'wait what am I thinking?' he then asked himself before turning back around, "Kami, I think I have dumbed down since being on Earth" he then added, 'wait dumbed isn't even a word!'

"What's wrong?"

"Look I know leaving you is a dumb idea because there is a huge possibility you're going to go looking for dad, but don't! Because I really don't have the energy to search for you, this place is around five miles long and it's next to impossible to search for Ki levels"

"Um okay…" said Goten slightly confused, he was obviously lying.

"No really stay! Or else!"

"What would you do to me?"

"Argh, just stay here and let me get on with my plan!" he yelled, but as soon as those words passed his lips he clasped over his mouth with his hands.

"Plan?" Goten pondered in speech.

"Damn it, you're making me say things that I don't want to say. Just stay here!" he growled as he ran off in a different direction. Goten's words didn't last long, as soon as his brother disappeared down another corridor he fled down the opposite way…

**With Vegeta not too long later…**

"Darn it!" Vegeta spat to himself, he was lost already and it had only been one hour since he last saw his rival and son, the Spaceport had to be the biggest one he had ever seen! As he turned down another hallway he saw a sign he could read, ah yes, the whole place was five miles long, of course that wasn't very long to Vegeta and any other fighters like him, but if they couldn't sense anybody or know where any exits are they were kind of well… lost. To add to the list of problems everywhere looked exactly alike, not one different thing about any of the corridors or ports, dismissing the signs of course but Vegeta could only read some, unlike Kakkorot and Trunks who could read none.

So basically he was stuck, no doubt about it.

**Elsewhere…**

"How long have we been walking around?" groaned Trunks who was already tired, he had been dragging his feet for the last fifteen minutes, he just didn't get it, why was he so tired? But he did remember his father talk about the different strengths of gravity on different planets.

"We were flying for the first forty minutes" said Goku matter-of-factly, "they must be around here somewhere!"

"Well I would tell you but I can't sense anybody!"

"Me neither" he sighed, "not even your dad"

"Aw man" the hybrid moaned clasping onto his backside, "can we rest?"

"I guess, it does sound tempting," he then sat down next to the child and began to stare into space.

"Like a cheese burger?" he said practically drooling.

"Or a roast chicken?"

"Oh, oh and pretzels!"

"Fries" Goku sighed; he was craving food so much presently, his stomach obviously agreed with him as it gave a loud and fierce growl in response, "need food".

Another growl came from the child's stomach as if they were communicating, "me too" he agreed rubbing it, "so hungry!"

"I can even eat your mum's cooking right now"

"Okay" Trunks said standing back up, "I'm not that desperate, I think you've just ruined my appetite too".

Goku shrugged as he stood back up, "I can eat anything right now" the Saiyan groaned as they began to start walking again.

"Even a shark?"

"Shark… um sure"

"A Seagull?"

"Err..." he replied slightly confused.

"A Mongoose?"

**Currently elsewhere…**

Gohan began to run down a long hallway featuring many doors to his left and right, he glanced around the area to find a big yellow door leading into a small room, he entered it speedily to find a large machine, "halleluiah" he said flatly as he walked up to a knob on it and pulled it down. "They think they're lost now, just wait" he said as he chuckled to himself soundlessly, suddenly every light in the Spaceport went off making it pitch black.

He then began to feel around for a small cupboard, once he found it he removed the torch which was attached to a helmet, "shit, it has low batteries and there aren't any left!" he cursed as he checked the torch, "stupid heavy gravity, I can't even make a light aura without turning into a super Saiyan".

After leaving the small area he turned on his torch and began to run down the same hallway and into a large room, probably the waiting area; he had only left Goten behind the crates about an hour and a half ago and that was just around the corner. Gohan sprinted over to the huge boxes to find nobody there, "Damn! I'm an idiot!" he scolded himself before taking off again.

The hybrid began to walk from the cause of heavy gravity; yes he was used to it but not at the Spaceport; in most Spaceports the gravity is extra heavy for one reason or another, maybe making the ships land easier.

He growled to himself, when Tighfer had asked him to find them he had made it sound a lot easier than it actually is, Gohan had only been to this Spaceport about eight times seeing he usually used the landing pad in the mother ship. 'Where the hell are they?' he wondered angrily, 'I bet they have separated just to make my life harder than it already is!'

Gohan pushed the thought aside not wanting to jinx it and carried on walking around…

**Presently…**

"No!" screamed Goten as the lights in the room suddenly turned off, "Aw man, I'm never going to find dad now".

But Goten didn't give up; he carried on roaming around what seemed to be a biggish area. Without the light it was hard to see but his eyes soon adjusted to the darkness; he too, soon tired out from flying as the gravity was too intense for him, luckily for him he was always the energetic type so he wasn't that easy to tire out. Goten couldn't stop his mind from wondering off slightly, it wasn't too long ago that he never knew of his brother, he had heard of him but never dreamed of meeting him, even after everything he had gone through because of getting close to Gohan he did not regret anything, he loved his brother more than anybody even if he thought his brother didn't love him back…

Goten had always loved the idea of having a brother before actually being told he had one, plus the hybrid had continually told his parents he remembered some images of his brother from when he was a baby; the two thought their son was bizarre but just smiled sadly at him.

Gohan always tried to forget about his brother when he first started training permanently with the Saiyans, but it was hard or next to impossible to forget about the past, that's another reason Gohan was doing what he had to do.

Yet that's another story to be explained later, but presently Goten was just as lost as Vegeta and Goku with Trunks were. Of course he felt bad for running away from Gohan like that but he wanted to get to his father (who he thought could fix everything!).

**Elsewhere with Vegeta…**

"Argh!" the prince growled, it had been half of an hour since the power had gone out and Vegeta was about to explode with fury and rage, "can things get any worse?!" he asked himself with ferocity in his rough voice. As all hope to get out of the hell whole was about to fall down the drain Vegeta spotted a light flashing around not too far away, 'maybe it's a guard' he thought with a slight smirk, 'I'll beat the exit out of him!'.

Vegeta sprinted in the direction where he swore he saw the lights darting around the room, he was correct, there was somebody with a torch but it seemed that the batteries were dying as the person kept smacking the source of light against his free hand. The Saiyan wasted no time and flew over to the person with some spare energy and tackled the (what he thought to be) guard to the floor breaking the torch into many small pieces.

They both fell to the ground with a 'thud' before Vegeta spoke up, "who are you?!" he snapped standing up leaving the person on the floor hissing from the pain the prince had inflicted on him. "I said who are you?!" he repeated angrier.

"If you give me space to move you'll know!" the person growled in the same tone, and Vegeta knew exactly who it was.

"Gohan!" he exclaimed backing off slightly giving the teenager room to stand up.

Gohan stood up gingerly and brushed himself down before responding, "Vegeta" he greeted flatly as he rubbed his eyes trying to get used to the darkness.

Vegeta's shock didn't last long and he did the first thing that came to mind, the man clenched his fists and aimed his right fist straight into Gohan's cheek! The teenager took the punch and fell to the ground with some blood sliding down and into his mouth. The hybrid stood up and rubbed the place where he had just been attacked before dittoing the prince's actions by punching him back knocking Vegeta to floor!

"Playing it like that are we?" asked Gohan with a slight smirk formed on his face.

Vegeta stood back up with a snarl and squared up o the teenager who was not too much shorter than him, "you're working for them aren't you?" he said rather as a statement than a question.

"What if I am?"

"Then you're in for a lot of trouble, aren't you?"

Gohan couldn't stop a small chuckle escape through his mouth, "I'm in for a lot of trouble? Hey buddy, I'm not the one lost around here am I? If I was I wouldn't have turned the power off".

"You turned all the lights off?! Why?"

"With the lights off you don't know where you're all going making me the one in control" he said simply, and if Vegeta could see properly he would see a huge smirk on the teenager's face. The temptation to inflict pain on the hybrid for Vegeta was rising every time Gohan breathed, "any other questions?"

The full-blooded Saiyan clenched his fists once more before speaking, "but without your torch you're nothing"

"I don't need light to see, ha, don't making me laugh Vegeta, you know that better than me"

"I swear that day you came to Earth I would have been more than happy to have ripped your heart out and crushed it like the bug you are"

"Isn't that lovely?" Gohan jeered.

Vegeta couldn't, no wouldn't take it any longer and aimed another fist into the teenager's face, but luckily for Gohan he saw it coming and dodged the blow kicking the prince in the stomach as he did so. Vegeta took a gasp of air before continuing and hit Gohan in the ribs with his leg, before Gohan could make another move Vegeta grabbed his foot and twisted it pushing him to the ground and putting the teen in a lock.

"Are you going to tell me the way out of here?" Vegeta asked the growling teenager.

"And what if I don't?!"

"Then you don't know pain" the man snarled calmly, Gohan took the hint and smirked finding the threat amusing. The prince snarled again despising the hybrid more and more as he dragged the teen to his feet, "look if you don't tell me then neither of us get out of here!"

"What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously.

It was Vegeta's turn to smirk now as he let Gohan up, Gohan slightly confused stood up almost instantly, yet he didn't get far as Vegeta grabbed hold of his jacket and dragged him back towards himself before hitting the back of his neck knocking him out cold.

"That's what I mean" he said to the unconscious hybrid.

**With Goku and Trunks…**

"I swear I just felt your father's ki rise north from here" said Goku to Trunks who nodded in agreement.

"Me too, I say we check it out" the boy replied as they began to run in the direction from where they felt Vegeta's ki for a split second.

**With Goten…**

"Gohan!" yelled Goten as he felt his brother's ki as well as Vegeta's rise, but only Gohan's lowered too quickly, "no!" he yelled just as loud as he sprinted in the direction of where he felt (what he guessed to be) a fight between Vegeta and Gohan.

The boy ran as fast as his little legs could take, which was pretty fast compared to any normal human or even human fighter like Krillin or Yamcha. Eventually the child came across two people, one on the floor, one stood up.

The first person he could recognize was his best friend's father, Vegeta. The adult of the three turned around to see a child, Goten (the person he had been looking for!) to show up right in front of him.

"Goten" he gasped slightly, his cold, neutral face returned as he approached the child.

"What have you done to my brother?!" Goten replied sadly.

Vegeta looked at the child with confusion written on his face, isn't Gohan the bad guy? This was all too confusing. "Do you know the way out of here?" he then asked, the hybrid shook his head as he knelt beside his brother, Vegeta couldn't help but get angry with him as he snapped, "Look, I only knocked him out, he should gain consciousness shortly!"

"I know" he sighed as he stood up, "but it's been really weird lately…"

The prince raised an eyebrow at the child, Goten had become a lot more responsible and independent no doubt about that but something was really irritating the boy dismissing he had been away from his family.

"Yeah?" he snorted in reply not really caring, but he didn't stop speaking when he added, "and why's that?"

"He said something about a plan-"

"Probably something to do with killing us, nitwit!"

Goten began to frown furiously as he bellowed his words, "My brother is not a bad person!" Vegeta snorted at Goten's choice of words, 'not a bad person?' that was amusing…

"He fled back to these villains as soon as he got the chance!" he sneered as he pointed down at the demi-Saiyan 'sleeping' on the floor, "you need to come back to reality Goten, I know when someone is not on our side," he again pointed to the teen, "and he Goten. He is not on our side".

Goten gulped silently as he tried to keep his tears from falling, unfortunately for him they fled quickly from his eyes which burnt madly, he then did what his instincts told him to do as he ran off in the direction as he came in earlier. Vegeta had no choice but to follow him, it took him long enough to find Gohan and Goten was just pure luck to find; hopefully Gohan would be there when he got back…

Not too long later Gohan was still on the floor unconsciousness; it must have been a painful blow to the neck for keeping him 'asleep' this long, soon there were two certain fighters running down the corridor in his direction.

"I felt his ki rise here with somebody else's ki" said Trunks as he still continued to run, Goku panted slightly but nodded in agreement. Suddenly the young child stopped running; Goku looked down at him puzzled until he looked down even further. There was his eldest son on the floor out cold; it was obvious who did it to him, only Vegeta's ki rose out of the three.

"It's Gohan" Goku said kneeling down next to the teenager.

"Is he still alive?" asked Trunks, again the man nodded, "so Goten could be around here".

Goku looked down at his eldest of two sons lying on the ground out of it, yet elsewhere in the Spaceport could be his youngest child alone and scared wanting nothing more than his daddy. "Trunks, continue down the corridor and you might find your dad, I don't think he would have gotten far".

"Right" he said simply before going off in the same direction as his best friend and father.

Goku looked down at Gohan sadly, "Gohan?" he whispered patting the teenager's face softly, "Gohan, it's your dad, wake up". Gohan didn't stir in his slumber, Goku smiled, just like him, he slept like a log, "Gohan" he repeated this time louder, "c'mon get up". The repetitiveness seemed to have worked seeing as the hybrid was starting to wake up; the younger out of the two opened his eyes and blinked slowly trying to remember what had happened, but only to find big, black curious eyes looking down at him, either that was Goten or… "Dad?" he said hoarsely. Goku grinned down at the young man and pulled him into a hug, liked it or not Goku deserved a hug from his son, but obviously Gohan didn't like the idea and tried to pull away but only to find the strength of the hug to increase. Goku eventually pulled away from his son and looked at him properly, he hadn't really changed that much since he last saw him, maybe his hair had slightly grown or he had grown even taller (yet he couldn't tell if he had or not seeing he was sitting on the ground), but something had changed about his son, something he couldn't put his finger on.

"What are you doing here?" Gohan asked angrily as he tried to stand up but fell back to the ground from the dizziness.

"Steady, Vegeta seemed to have punched you quite hard" he said with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Yeah, I'll get him for that" he spat, there was no playfulness in his tone when he said that, maybe that was a real threat, "now, what are you doing here?!"

"I want you and Goten to come home"

"Take Goten, I'm not stopping you, I'll just say he was killed, no big deal" he said with a shrug, there was also a hint of spite in his voice as he replied to his father.

"Oh" Goku said sorrowfully, "if you don't want to come home, then that's fine"

Gohan raised an eyebrow; "really?" he asked cautiously, "are you joking here?"

"No, no joke, you can stay here if that's what you want, I wish you would come home though," he let out a long sigh after speaking, "I know you don't like me, but I'll always love you son and if you want to stay here you can".

Gohan opened his mouth but no words came out, he was completely speechless, he couldn't even breathe for a second, "dad… I-I don't know what to say, I mean- I t-thought that-". Goku smiled woefully again and stood up before interrupting his son's babbling.

"C'mon we need to find your brother, and then we'll leave you for good" he said, Gohan nodded as they walked off together to find the others.

**Presently…**

"Are you okay Goten?" asked the boy's best friend, Trunks who was sitting beside him, Goten nodded as he smiled slightly.

"People think that my brother is bad but he's not" he replied clenching his small fists.

"But don't you remember about Kitai and what happened after we came back from going back in time?"

"What did you do?!" Vegeta growled walking over to the duo; Vegeta had been waiting for Kakkorot and his son for ten minutes now and was getting impatient.

"Nothing" the two said in union grinning cheekily, Vegeta just snarled again and wondered away from them.

"But yeah, did he say anything about Kitai?" asked the oldest hybrid.

Goten shook his head, "no, he never ever brings her up, and if I bring her up I get these evil looks that tells me that if I keep talking I'm going to die soon" he said with a shudder.

"So he's a bad guy, his butt needs to be kicked!"

"Na-huh, he wished for all the people he killed to be brought back to life!"

"What about the people he killed when he came back!?" Trunks argued, after all the time he had spent worrying about him and as soon as they met again they started arguing.

"He didn't kill any people!"

"Shut up!" Vegeta bellowed at the two, 'at least we know this Goten isn't an imposter' the prince inwardly chuckled at his private joke. Soon enough Vegeta spotted two figures heading their way, as he knew who they were he walked up to the father and son and scowled at the two. "What took you so long!?"

"Can it Vegeta" the smallest of the three said glaring at him like some piece of dirt stuck on his shoe.

"Make me" he growled as he squared up to the teen again, "I'll make sure to knock you out for longer next time, and it would be a record!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said Goku standing in between the fighters, "look can we just get on for the last part of the mission? C'mon let's be civilized here". The two grunted in response and turned theirs backs on each other before Vegeta walked over to the children. Goku turned to Gohan and nodded to him, Gohan nodded back as if they were communicating before walking over to his little brother.

"Gohan!" Goten squealed in pure happiness as he ran over and hugged his brother firmly, Gohan patted the boy's back and smiled at him sadly, "what's wrong?"

"Goten, you knew this day would come, you're going home shortly and I'm staying here" the teenager answered, the boy looked up at him with tears stinging his eyes.

"Why?"

"All people are different, just like animals, some can be tamed, some cannot" he replied, Gohan couldn't stop a small smile from placing itself on his face at the thought of his mother whipping him like an animal. Goten nodded sadly and slowly understanding as he gave his brother another, tighter hug; after a few seconds Goten let his brother go with a large lump at the back of his throat making him want to burst out crying.

Gohan turned around to Trunks and flashed a smile before running off in another direction leaving the three people alone. "Wait!-" Vegeta shouted over to the hybrid, but he was gone.

"Don't worry Vegeta, he gave me a map" said Goku pulling out two small pieces of paper, he then handed one to Vegeta and smiled.

"What's the other one for?"

"Me."

"What for?!" Vegeta snapped folding his arms.

"I'm going with him" Goku said simply with a small grin.

"WHAT!?" the prince bellowed, "Are you kidding me or just plain dumb?" he then turned to the gaping children growled at them giving them the hint to go away, obediently the two hybrids walked away leaving the two adults in the room.

"You won't understand Vegeta; look I'll be back… if I'm still alive of course…"

"Are you mad?! You've just been searching for your two missing sons, found them, send one home and go off with the older one to join a Saiyan-"

"Trust me Vegeta, take the kids home and I shall return shortly" he said before disappearing down the same corridor as Gohan had ran down.

"Don't you dare leave me with these brats Kakkorot!" shouted Vegeta to his rival who had just flew away, unfortunately for him he didn't get a reply. The Saiyan scowled as the children ran back up to him, "let's go".

"Where's my dad?" asked Goten with a worried look pasted on his small, cute face.

"Gone, now let's go" Vegeta responded pushing the two hybrids into the direction of he ship.

"B-but what do you mean gone?!" Goten stuttered as he stumbled trying to fight against Vegeta's force.

"Gone, now shut up and do as I say and you'll live!"

**Presently…**

Goku flew over to his son who was waiting for him nearby the waiting area, he stopped once he reached the teenager and sighed, "are you sure this will work?"

Gohan nodded with a glum look, "it should", he too breathed out a sigh, "I don't like it either, but I'm doing what I have too," he then turned his back on his father and folded his arms.

"All this because you didn't get promoted?" he lightly chuckled.

"Ha, that's funny, there is a reason to why I'm doing this and it's none of your concern" he replied looking down at his scarred wrist, it had begun to sting.

"Why did you ask for my help then?"

"I didn't, I said what I'm going to do" he said bluntly as he faced his father and dropped his arms down by his side, "you wanted to help; I have no intention of stopping you".

"Oh…" the man whispered before walking closer up to his son, "you don't have to do this you know, please don't"

"Like I said I have no intention of stopping you, but I have an intention of stopping you stop me".

Goku grinned as he spoke, "that didn't even make sense, and if it did I didn't understand".

Gohan smiled up at his father with his usual smirk as he commented, "you not understanding? That just proves that we are still in reality".

"You giving me cheek also proves that we're in reality" Goku added before he returned his son's smirk. The son of the two laughed somewhat as he shook his head.

"That's low". Soon Gohan's cheerful look disappeared and was replaced with stern determination, "c'mon, let's go". The Saiyan nodded also becoming more serious with every second which passed; they then flew off to the nearest exit with the map Gohan had drawn out for them.

**Not too long later at the mother ship…**

"You want me to come back early, why?" asked a voice coming from the phone which Tighfer was speaking into. The Saiyan smirked wickedly as he sat up in his tall, comfy leather chair which rocked back and forth; his armor reflected the light coming from the lamp which was shining brightly.

"It seems there is a problem here, concerning Hybrid" he answered.

"What do you mean sir?" came a confused voice.

"You'll have to see for yourself" Tighfer said over the communicator, "he has been like this ever since a child had come to the mother ship".

"A child? What are you talking about?"

"You have missed out on a lot whilst you have been away old friend"

"Explain to me"

"A child came to the mother ship… his brother"

Silence.

"And it seems your grandson has been telling a lot of lies" the leader said with mockery in his voice, "including the ones about his family". A deep sigh was soon heard coming from the other end.

"How long have you known about these 'lies' sir?" asked the man, obviously Bardock.

"Long enough" he responded with annoyance, "you either talk some sense into him… or I will personally dispose of him".

"Yes sir, I'm on my way as soon as I tell my crew".

"Excellent".

**Elsewhere on the Capsule corp. ship in the kid's bedroom…**

"I want my dad and brother!" Goten mumbled to himself as he led down in a small bunk bed, Trunks who was on top heard him and groaned.

"They'll be fine, now get some sleep you're driving me crazy!" the older hybrid snapped as he looked down at his best friend.

"I'm sorry Trunks" he apologized glumly, "I just want my family".

"You're going to see your mum soon enough"

"Yeah" he agreed but continued, "But I want my whole family, my dad and brother…"

"We both heard your dad say he would come back-"

"If he was alive!" Goten exclaimed as he climbed up the bars and sat on Trunk's bed, "I want them both so much".

"I really don't understand you sometimes, it seems like your brother treats you like crap and still… you love him?" said Trunks rather as a question.

"He doesn't treat me badly Trunks, he never has, and he said he had his reasons when we were on the mother ship for being how he was" Goten snapped at his friend as he pulled a spare pillow from his bed and rested his head on it.

"Which were?"

"I don't know" the boy sighed pulling some of the cover over him, "but it must involve his plan he said he had".

"Maybe that's why your dad went off!" Trunks exclaimed, Goten shrugged before answering.

"I don't know that I either. My brother his so mysterious, but I do remember some people talking about a girl that used to be in the room I had and my brother went all sad"

"A girl?" Trunks questioned, the oldest then laughed loudly with a snort, "Maybe Gohan was in love!"

"I don't think so" he giggled before returning to his seriousness, "It was Kitai…"

"Oh… maybe there's some sort of connection" Trunks responded pulling a sheet over his shoulder, "good night Goten"

"Good night Trunks" Goten sighed, he then pulled some cover over his shoulder too as he attempted to sleep away his problems.

End of chapter.

_Woohoo! Longest chapter ever! I'm so happy XD. It reached around 6200!_

_Like I said not long now, don't expect to see a chapter this long again, either for a really, really long time or ever full stop! Lol, okay… See you next time!_

_Danni x P.S I wasn't planning on publishing this for another week, but I felt evil therefore I'll publish it now. sorry for mistakes too._


	18. The final showdown

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

(Author's notes: Hey, I've decided to start writing my notes up here as well for the next chapter. Again, I would like to thank my fantastic reviewers, you're all great! So anyway as I have been saying this story is coming to an end, hopefully my next story will be better than this one, I have a bursting idea I would love to try.)

**Chapter Eighteen… The final showdown**

Gohan walked through the corridors which led into the main area of the mother ship, he spotted some of the other Saiyans looking at him like he was a mad man, the teenager growled to himself but continued to walk until he was interrupted by one of the fighters, "Hybrid," a rather small Saiyan said as he ran up to him, "why have you sent near enough the whole of the Saiyan population to different planets? Are you crazy?"

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the male and breathed out heavily before replying, "And any of that is your business, why?"

"What if the mother ship gets attacked whilst we are gone?!" he exclaimed slightly panicking.

"Who's going to be that dumb to attack a Saiyan base whilst I'm here? I have a strong reputation throughout the galaxy, you know."

"I know that," the older Saiyan sighed before walking off back to his own 'gang' of fighters. Gohan snorted with a smirk before walking off to speak with a particular person…

Tighfer sat in his room on his chair almost smugly, he soon heard a knock at his door and allowed the person to come in, he smirked as he turned his chair around to find exactly who he wanted to talk to.

"Hybrid!" he greeted rather enthusiastically, "take a seat."

Gohan looked at him skeptically before placing himself on an uncomfortable wooden chair which creaked slightly. He looked up to see his boss staring down at him with an intimidating look, Tighfer smiled once more with his shifty smirk.

"I see you removed the trespassers," he stated, Gohan just nodded modestly.

"Yes sir."

"What about your brother?"

"-What brother?" he asked speedily, raising an eyebrow.

Tighfer grinned deceitfully and shook his head, "I'm just messing with your head, kid," he stood up pressing a small button under his desk opening another pair of doors which led into his room. Right on queue somebody walked through them and into the room.

"Bardock!" Gohan gasped jumping out of his seat, "What're you doing here?"

"That's what I want to know," he snapped coldly at the fourteen year old. He then strode up to his grandson and dragged him out of the room, Tighfer merely watched in amusement.

"Bardock, what're you doing, get off of me!" Gohan growled just before he was freed, "why are you even here?"

"What the hell are you playing at?"

"Playing at?" he muttered with confusion.

"Lying to Tighfer," he whispered angrily, "and how you've been acting dead weird."

"Lying, weird?"

"Don't you even dare start lying to me," Bardock hissed slamming him into the grey wall. Gohan grunted as he made contact with it. "What is going on?"

"N-nothing," he replied squinting his eyes.

"You're obviously lying to me. Your hands are shaking."

Gohan looked down at his hands which were indeed shaking; he gulped slightly looking up at the man who was scowling madly at him.

"Can't I leave you for a few weeks?!" he spat in disgust, "A few weeks!"

The hybrid continued to stare at the ground as he grinded his teeth, he let out a small sigh as Bardock continued to rant. He eventfully looked back up at the Saiyan and bit the bottom of his lip; he hated to see his grandfather angry, especially at him. It was so scary. Since when has he been scared? Usually he would stand up to him and tell him to back off, he didn't like this new feeling he was starting to get in his gut.

"You're like a child!" Bardock added staring right into his grandson's worried filled eyes. But that soon changed. Gohan glared back at him whilst clenching his fists. "You have to have somebody holding your hand all the time."

"Shut up!" Gohan screeched at the man. That was unusual for him…

Bardock smirked as he now knew he had hit some sort of sore spot and continued to prod at it. "As soon as I leave, you keep calling me like some sort of lost baby bird!"

"I don't need anyone and certainly not you. Y-you bastard!" he bellowed at him before walking away in a different direction.

"Get back here Gohan!"

"Make me, I'm stronger than you dick." He spat smugly before completely being out of Bardock's sight.

Once he was nowhere near Bardock he walked straight up to one of the vents and threw a nearby rock into it, he waited for about five minutes for something, someone to reply. Suddenly a small whistle came from inside. Gohan groaned but did what he had to do by breaking some of the hinges off and opening it, before climbing straight into the vent!

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He muttered angrily to himself, "I never thought I would sink this low in my whole life." He then began crawling through the claustrophobic area with more snarls along the way; it wasn't long until he came across his destination.

"It's not that bad Gohan, grow up," joked another voice which he was coming closer to.

"Don't you start," he growled as he turned down another corner into a bigger space where he was able to stand. He dusted himself down and looked up to his father who looked happy to see him, obviously he was happy to see him, it had been ten hours since he had seen anybody, ten long hours ago when he first went into the stuffy vent system..

"Have you sent the other Saiyans away?" Goku asked staring down at his son who had just calmed down.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, I would say they've just left… right… about… now."

"So when can I come out?"

"Whenever, I don't really care. You thought it would be a good idea to hide, and this is the only place where they're too dumb to look. But if you come out now you're going to be killed," Gohan replied shrugging his shoulders, he then looked down at his waist where his tail used to wrap itself around, "You know. This would have been so much easier with my tail."

Goku grinned as he began scratching the back of his head, "well maybe-"

"Yeah, you were so eager to remove it; it was making you forget the bloody purpose of the thing!"

"What's done is done Gohan."

"Whatever," he snorted as he clenched his fists, "I need to blow something up!"

Goku began to laugh at his son as Gohan became more stressed out. "Take it easy tiger," he joked resting a hand on the hybrid's shoulder, "you'll get to blow something up later, but for now let's stick with the plan."

Gohan shuffled his father's hand off of him with a smirk, "If you say so."

"Oh my, are you doing as I ask? It's the apocalypse."

"Spell apocalypse."

"Touché"

Gohan grinned deviously brushing his father's shoulder as he walked passed him, he stared forward into nothingness before looking down at his scarred wrist with wavering eyes. 'I'll kill him, don't you worry Kitai, not just for you, but for my dignity, he'll die at my hands!' he thought grinding his teeth.

"Are you okay son?" Goku asked; once again clasping a hand on his son's shoulder, but this time Gohan didn't move away, he just turned around and smiled at the man.

"Yeah, I'm fine dad."

Goku grinned and fought all temptations to hug his son. Before long he frowned sadly, "You know you don't have to do this. It would be much easier now for you just to quit and come home."

"I'm not the one to quit."

"Never have been, have you?"

"Nope," he said simply folding his arms, still full of seriousness "I need to go now; Bardock is going to be looking for me," he breathed out a long sigh, "bye."

"Bye Gohan, be back here soon… please," he pleaded.

Before crawling through the vents he turned around and smirked playfully at his father, "I'll think about it," he replied wickedly as Goku pouted.

"Do you know how boring it is down here?"

"Not really, and I seriously don't care either. Laters."

"Oh man," he whined as he watched his son disappear down a small vent.

* * *

Gohan snuck down an empty corridor trying to avoid his grandfather, he was not in the mood to argue with the arrogant man at the moment. He didn't know when he started to dislike Bardock but that really didn't matter, he just needed to stay away from him right now. He grinned lightly as he noticed his room right down the hall, Gohan scowled as he gingerly glanced both ways, he couldn't see Bardock so he made a run for it. Just as he reached the door he felt someone's hand gripping his shoulder, the hybrid let out a short sigh turning around, "So close," he then moaned. His mouth dropped open as he noticed who it was. 

"Sneaking around? For me? You shouldn't," the person chuckled as she pushed Gohan's door open and walked in followed by the hybrid.

"K-Kitai, -you're alive!" he exclaimed shutting and locking the door behind him.

She pointed up to the halo above her head with a sad smile, "I'm afraid I'm not."

"What're you doing here!?"

"Long story…" she sighed sitting on his bed as she frowned, "your bed is just as bad as mine was."

"Kitai," he growled sitting down next to her, "who sent you here?"

"The Supreme Kai, who else do you have any contact with in other world, Elvis?" she said sarcastically crossing her legs, "so when are you going to kill the bas-"

"Whoa, whoa, why did he send you?" Gohan interrupted grabbing her arms.

"Well…" she groaned taking back her arms, "he wanted me to ask you if you wanted your sword, but I want to stretch the time out a little, it's sometimes boring being dead without your best friend there." She added emphasizing 'best friend' as she moved up closer to him.

"W-why can't he a-ask me himself?" asked the blushing fourteen year old.

"He's a pretty busy guy, Gohan."

"Hey, since when have I been Gohan to you?" he asked raising his eyebrow with a playful smile.

She shrugged, "why not? You have a lot of people call it you, why can't I?"

"You have to be difficult, don't you?" he laughed folding his arms. She smirked for a response. He soon frowned sadly though, "Why didn't you tell me that you were going to die?" he whispered sorrowfully.

"There was no need to worry you, was there?" she said giving him another sad smile as she linked her arm through his, causing him to blush even further.

"I felt really bad for saying what I said to you," he mumbled.

The girl smiled properly as she turned his wrist over and fingered his scar, "Yeah, I'm sorry about that," she laughed, "does it still hurt?"

"Sometimes," he said shrugging; "depends if you prod it –like you're doing now!"

"Just trying to help you out. Man, Mr. Grumpy or what?"

"Kitai, you're already annoying me and you're dead," he chuckled.

"Fine, I'll go," she said huffily standing up, "do you want your sword or not?"

"I was only kidding. Can I have my sword? It'll make things so much easier."

She rolled her eyes and clicked her fingers, in a flash the sword appeared on the bed squashing the mattress down. "Wow, looks heavy," she commented poking at it.

"It is heavy," he answered her picking the sword up with a bit of a struggle, "I kind of forgot how heavy it was," he wheezed out standing up properly as he put the sword by the wall so it was on the floor. She laughed softly as Gohan took in a large gasp of air.

"You haven't been working out as much as usual have you?" the female teenager questioned.

"Please… don't… nag… me… about it," the hybrid panted leaning over as he placed his hands on his knees; he looked up at her and grinned, "I have to go now."

"Me too," she responded smiling back, "stay safe Gohan."

"No promises, but I'll try my best."

"See you in the next life," Kitai said choking on her tears, she then wrapped her arms around Gohan who dittoed her actions and hugged her back.

"Goodbye Kitai," he whispered as his friend faded away, the last thing he could feel from her was something soft touch his cheek. He gulped soundlessly as he strapped his sword to his back and walked through the door after unlocking it.

The teenager ran straight to the computer room to find every scientist gone, he smirked cruelly and ran to the training facility to also find the whole place empty. "Excellent," he said as he noticed nobody was around, dismissing Bardock, Tighfer and himself. Things were going as planned, except the Bardock part, that's a problem area.

He then ran up to one of the vents and banged on it five times.

One, two, three, four, five.

Moving back quickly he watched as his father climb out a few minutes later. He then hissed to himself as he looked down at his wrist which stung with sharp pains, "Is this like a warning code from her or something?!" he spat sarcastically clasping his sore hand.

"Huh?" said the full blooded Saiyan puzzled, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine, "he snapped before hissing once more, "my hand just hurts."

"Do you want me to take a look at it?" he offered kindly walking closer up to his son.

"No!" the hybrid answered pulling his hand away from his father, "let's just go."

"Where is everybody?" asked Goku, Gohan turned around to his father and raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"You really do have the brain cell of a fish, don't you?"

"Careful now Gohan, it could be contagious or genetic…" he warned playfully as he followed his son down one of the hallways, the place was huge, how the heck did Gohan know his away around like this? It was maddening.

Gohan shuddered at the thought, "you made me feel so happy," he replied flatly as he turned sharply down another corner, "I have a high IQ, you father, have no IQ."

"Ouch, that hurt," he laughed, "where now?"

"Going to see the boss, put him in his place, I hope you're strong enough because I don't know if I can to do it on my own."

"Kill him?"

"Yeah, maybe. Yet I have another plan too..."

Just as they turned down another hallway a figure jumped in front of them startling the two. Gohan growled pushing in front of his father, "Bardock, move!" he demanded angrily, this resulted in a cruel snort from his grandfather.

"I see Kakkorot is here," he said as if it was a greeting, his eyes drifted away from Gohan on to what was on his back, "And you seem to have your sword."

Goku looked down to his son who indeed had the Z sword strapped onto his back, he then noticed Gohan growl at the man as he backed off from him slightly. A question entered his mind, was Gohan scared of Bardock? His son seemed so fearless; it actually worried him to see the hybrid like this. Goku stepped forward, "we have business to take care of if you care to move."

Gohan mentally slapped himself; his father could not be anymore embarrassing if he tried, you don't use manners in this sort of place, actually, he was doing better than what Gohan was doing.

"I don't think so; it seems Tighfer wants me to remove you Gohan," said Bardock squaring up to the young teenager.

"And you're going to? After the time I busted out of hell, that's just like you."

"No hard feelings," he smirked as he kicked Gohan to the floor.

"I'm sure I'll find somewhere in the bottom of my foot to forgive you," he snarled as he stood back up. Goku was just about to help his son as Gohan told him to back off, Goku did as he was asked and stood further away from the duo, obviously this thing was personal. "Dad, go find Tighfer, you'll know it's him, he's the only Saiyan here."

"Right," he nodded and flew off leaving the two alone.

"Look Bardock I don't want to fight you," said Gohan walking back up to his grandfather.

"I don't want to fight you either, but I'm just following orders, sorry kid, Tighfer wants you dead and I need to bring the corpse," he apologized, not that he meant it.

"Fine, we'll have it your way."

"Why, why are you rebelling right now?" asked Bardock, "what's… inspired you to do this? Your parents? Friends? Maybe even a lady" he finished with a devious smile, "maybe you were promised some action for an award."

"What?!" he bellowed outraged, "you're sick," he pulled out his sword which shined in response, "I don't want to kill you Bardock, but I have no choice."

"Ha, don't be a fool, you can barely swing that thing never mind hit me with it," he sniggered as he knocked the weapon out of the hybrid's hands, the sword fell to the floor with a 'clang' as it bounced slightly. The full blooded Saiyan then aimed a fist into the teenager's stomach; he hit it with full force surprising the hybrid. Gohan fell to his knees clutching his gut bowing his head with gritted teeth.

**Flashback (Chapter 8)**

"Fine, the aim of the game today is to grab that tail of yours, then you have to defend it!"

"I bet you can't even touch me!"

"You want a bet kid?"

"No, I feel really sorry for you, I am a super Saiyan and you…"

"Kid, I am stronger than a super Saiyan and a super Saiyan ascended."

"And a super Saiyan 3?"

"No…"

"Oh yeah…" he proudly laughed, he then looked down at the ground, his eyes focused on the land beneath him as he started to breathe heavier. Rocks began to rise passing the teenager's torso and the water in the nearby river began rippling, his eyes turned pure white as his hair turned gold.

Super Saiyan, level one.

He grunted as he began to ascend to the next level, his hair became even spikier and his face hardened as all the water evaporated off of his body. He gave out a small yell as he finally reached the level firmly.

Super Saiyan, level two.

Now the tricky part. Gohan's focus became much stronger as he looked down at the ground squinting his eyes which had again become a pure white colour. He gave out a loud, fierce growl as he clenching his fists tightly causing his finger nails to dig into his palms cutting them. He gave out a loud bellow as he attempted to reach the level he had been trying to do for so long… yet nothing. He fell to his knees and breathed out his inhaled air clasping his head.

"NO!" he yelled loudly.

"Seems there's no such thing Gohan, maybe next time you'll be able to reach a new level," commented Piccolo.

"There is a super Saiyan three!" Gohan snapped at the Namek.

"For now, let's work on level two."

**Normal time**

Gohan looked up at his grandfather who stood there emotionless; he frowned as he noticed that Bardock had his sword in his hands, speedily he closed his eyes awaiting a quick death. But nothing. Gohan opened his left eye cautiously to find his grandfather on the floor with the sword next to him; he looked up even further to see his father above him offering a hand. He smiled with a sigh as he took it gratefully, it was soon replaced with a scowl, "I told you to find Tighfer."

"Good thing I was around, you would be dead right about now!" Goku growled, whoa, growled? Gohan backed off slightly taken back by his father's tone. "You could've died!" he added more softly.

"It's not that bad, we've both died before," he sniggered in response.

"C'mon, let's go before he wakes up."

"Right," Gohan said placing the sword on his back as he began running in Tighfer's direction leaving the unconscious Bardock alone, his father followed closely behind as they ran towards Tighfer's room.

The two ran for about ten minutes until they came across the door Gohan had been looking for. Without a thought he used his ki blast to melt the metal on the door's side making Tighfer unable to get out, once he done so he grabbed one of the long metals bars and slotted it into two slots in the wall blocking the door.

"What are they?" asked Goku pointing to the long, black bar.

"Kacheen, it's the hardest metal in the universe," the hybrid explained as he began running in another direction, "his other doors are made from Kacheen too, so we don't need to worry about them," he added still running.

"And now where are you going?" he called out as he chased after his son.

Eventually both Goku and Gohan came across the computer room; speedily the hybrid began typing madly. "What the heck are you doing Gohan?" exclaimed Goku; he was just about to carry on speaking until he heard, 'Self destruction in 15 minutes'.

Gohan quickly began sprinting dragging Goku along by his Gi shirt, "we need to get out of here!" he exclaimed. Once again they were both running, Gohan dragged his father to the small spaceport on board, "I need to press the power button over there," he said pointing to a small room above them, "If I'm not back, go."

"B-but Gohan-" Goku started, but he was gone.

Everything was happening so fast, wasn't it just yesterday that he had been laughing about purging this poor, pathetic planet with Bardock? Or wasn't it just a few seconds ago that he had just returned from a mission all bloodied up and full of adrenaline. He need to breathe, the hybrid stopped suddenly, he was only three quarters of the way to the room but he needed to take a break, he clasped his head which hurt immensely. "What am I doing?" he said in bewilderment, he needed something to bring him back down to Earth, fortunately somebody was more than happy to do so. Within a blink of an eye Gohan felt contact between a fist and his face, the pain struck him as he fell back hitting the cold, hard floor. Standing above him was Bardock who was grimacing down at him, he soon smirked evilly.

"Think you could outrun me?" he asked rhetorically with a snort, Gohan stood up and got into his defense stance, "don't bother kid, you know who'll win."

"I'm stronger than you, you arrogant prat!" the teenager barked fumingly.

"I'm a lot more experienced than you, plus you wouldn't kill me, you're much too weak, you can't kill unless you're transformed," he said haughtily, "Oh, look you don't have your tail, too bad."

Gohan's eye twitched as he looked above Bardock and at the clock, eight minutes left…

"Say goodbye grandson."

Gohan clenched his teeth as he glared at his relative who was laughing in his face, he let his eyes bore into Bardock's as he felt rage overcome him, he let out a small yell instantly transforming into a super Saiyan, with another scream he transformed into the next stage, level two. Bardock watched in astonishment as the hybrid began to ascend even further. The teenager's eyebrows disappeared as his hair grew longer and wavier, his muscles expanded even more as his seriousness grew, the ground shook madly as some of the concrete walls began to shatter. Once his screaming stopped so did the transformation leaving Bardock speechless. "Never push me," Gohan said coldly to the man.

"L-level three," he stuttered backing off slightly, unfortunately he was too slow as Gohan brought out his fist and punched him straight through his chest! Almost immediately the full blooded Saiyan's eyes darkened as his heart stopped working, blood was splattered everywhere, and Gohan was no exception, his grandfather's crimson blood covered him, it brought back that memory he always attempted to forget… Irai… Gohan turned back to his original state as he could taste the sickening flavor of blood on his tongue once more. He looked down at the body and nearly hurled, he could see all his organs, he grudgingly turned and looked at his arm which was stained and dripping wet with the red liquid.

He ran, he just ran to the room he had been planning on going to with a lump at the back of his throat, he felt like he was going to be sick. He _was_ going to be sick. He continually ignored the nauseous feeling and carried on sprinting, four minutes left… He eventually reached the room and rapidly turned the power on, once he had done so he flew as fast as he could to reach his father.

**Elsewhere…**

Goku awaited his son nervously as he felt things start to heat up around him, the Saiyan began sweating from the heat, there was probably only about a minute left. He remembered his son's words, "If I'm not back, go." The power had come on a few minutes ago but he wasn't going to leave his son, he wasn't going to let his son die, again. Soon enough Goku could hear beeping, no… it was numbers, it had started to count down from twenty seconds. In the distance he could see a figure flying with great speed flying towards him… Gohan. "Yes!" Goku exclaimed opening the ship's doors, he had programmed the spacecraft to leave as soon as someone enters it. He grinned as he began waving madly to his son; just as things were starting to get better he noticed one of the large pillars which held the small spaceport up fall on Gohan crushing him. "No! Gohan!" he bellowed over to the teenager stuck underneath, all he was able to see of him was his upper body.

"Get going! Go!" the hybrid shouted back over to him.

"I'm not going without you!"

"GO!" he repeated even louder.

"But Gohan-"

10 seconds left…

Before Goku got the chance to reply his son threw a large energy attack towards his father knocking him into the ship, just as had Goku programmed it the ship left immediately…

End of chapter.

_Hey, _

_One chapter left, I think :P, maybe two at the very most. I was only planning this to reach about 2500 but it's reached up to now 4600, anyway, sorry for mistakes, going to bed now._

_Danni x_


	19. Epilogue

**Gohan, the Saiyan warrior**

(Author's notes: Well here you go folks, the end; it makes me rather sad to finish it… Not! Yet, if I ever did write a squeal (most likely not, but maybe so) it wouldn't be so much based on … "Yikes" can't say too much, don't want to ruin this next chapter, anyway, enjoy!)

**Chapter nineteen… Epilogue **

Goku watched helplessly from his small porthole in the ship, tears slid down his cheeks as the mother ship blew up into nothing but dust. It was gone. He was gone. The Saiyan began to choke on his tears as he kicked one of the chairs by the computer panel over, "It's all my fault," he stuttered sorrowfully, "Gohan's gone and it's all my fault, I could have helped him!" Obviously blaming himself wouldn't bring his son back but then again nothing could… The Dragon balls! But he couldn't use either batch for a while yet; he frowned woefully in frustration as he cradled his head in his hands trying to forget what had just happened.

This couldn't be one of the ships Gohan had used to make his first return to Earth in; it was so slow, much slower than any of Bulma's ships! All Goku could do now was wait patiently until he made it back home.

He started to ponder what would happen when he would wish his son back; obviously Gohan would want to wonder off and go live his own life in space somewhere, how would Goten react when he knew his brother was dead though? They were defiantly close, that was something that stood out a mile.

Chichi's a different story, it seemed that Chichi gave Gohan her love but unfortunately Gohan refused it, but one thing that Goku knew was that the little Gohan they once knew was still in there, which meant that so was the love.

He began to think about his son's feelings towards him, they weren't as good as they could be… yet the last few hours which they had spent together seemed to change his son's aspects towards him. He wiped another tear from his face, maybe the Dragon balls won't work… They didn't work for him when he wanted to bring Gohan back; there was no harm in trying though. Goku inhaled some air trying to calm himself down; Gohan sure had changed, mostly for the bad, well, that's what he had thought. Now he was used to his son's personality, it wasn't long until Goten had warmed to his brother, even if Gohan attempted to reject all love being thrown at him.

Poor Gohan, he had died twice, he had beaten the amount of deaths that occurred to Goku. Gohan wasn't going to be as lucky next time… But Goku couldn't jump to conclusions, the Dragon balls might not even work…

Just as Goku continued to sink deeper into his thoughts, he heard a loud 'thump' on the roof of the ship. He cautiously grabbed a spacesuit and headed out through the doors, the pressure dragged him out into the darkness as he spotted a limb body lying on the surface of the ship, "No way," he gasped inside his spacesuit, even if that was Gohan he must be dead now… Goku used the suction pads on the suit and climbed up the staircase reaching the body, it was pale.

* * *

He climbed back into the ship with his son's body in his arms, the head flopped backwards as his legs waved helplessly about as Goku moved forward. The Saiyan placed the body on a chair and placed his head against the teenager's chest, he grinned, "he's alive! It's a miracle!" Goku exclaimed in joy. The full blooded Saiyan looked down at Gohan once more and tilted his head in confusion, "What the?" the hybrid's wrist was glowing a gold colour!

Goku stared in shock, yet mostly perplexity and baffled as his son's eyes opened sharply. Whatever had just happened didn't faze Goku for long, he did the first thing that came to mind and threw his arms around his son and pulled him into a tight hug, startling the young fighter. "You're alive!" Goku cried out crushing his son even more.

"Y-you're hurting me," Gohan replied gasping, almost immediately Goku released his son and glanced over his injuries, there was quite a few deep cuts like the long one reaching his right eyebrow from the left side of his chin, but nothing major, like the loss of a hand … yet why was there so much blood covering Gohan's arm.

"What happened?" he asked as he pointed to the teenager's crimson arm.

"Oh," Gohan replied fingering his arm which was still slightly wet, some of the blood slid further down his arm as he did so; once again he began to feel sick, "I-It's not m-mine."

Goku didn't prod his son for answers as he already knew who it belonged to, "I'm sorry," he said giving him his sympathy, the Saiyan squeezed his son's shoulder and smiled softly, "I really am."

Gohan gulped and fought the lump at the back of his throat which wanted to be freed so much. "I'd do it again," he growled, Goku knew better as he watched his son's eyes water. He smiled once more before he pulled his son into a gentler hug, only this time Gohan didn't pull away. The hybrid looked down over his father's shoulder at his wrist which was still glowing, "Thanks Kitai," he whispered to himself… or to her.

Goku let go of his son and let him stand up, Gohan pushed himself up in his chair but fell back down instantly, "I think I'm immobile," he chuckled to himself, even if it wasn't a funny matter.

"Does that mean you can't move?"

Gohan sighed and nodded a yes and pointed to two long bars of iron, "Those two long poles over there can act as crutches." Goku grinned before speaking once more.

"Are you going to speak to Goten once we make I back home?" he asked the half breed with sorrowful eyes.

"Home?" Gohan questioned raising an eyebrow; he smiled genuinely, "sure."

* * *

On Earth days had turned into weeks since Goku had disappeared. Vegeta had explained to his wife and her friends how the 'buffoon' just took off after his son, and how he most likely not going to be seen again. Chichi one hundred percent didn't agree with the man, she was happy to have Goten back presently, and she knew that her husband wouldn't come back empty handed, something she enjoyed keeping to herself…

Presently Chichi was doing some quick chores as her youngest son spoke to Trunks in the kitchen about his time at the mother ship; she listened as she washed the dishes.

"So the training there must be tough," said Trunks, more as a question as a statement.

"A huh, it wasn't even training!" Goten exclaimed, he then noticed his mother who was all ears, he thought wisely before he continued, "yeah… it was real tough alright."

"What was your brother like there?" asked the oldest of the children curiously.

Goten shrugged as he noticed his mother's eyes following him as she cleaned the dishes, "exactly the same I guess, he seemed steamed that he had to take care of me. Also nobody was to know we were brothers or he would most likely be killed… or I would, I don't really know." He let out a groan, "he loved having authority over me though."

Chichi gave out a small giggle; the duo turned and looked at her skeptically. "What do expect, he's a teenager, I remember when I was his age-" she sighed, "anyway, wash your hands boys, I saw you playing with that frog out there!"

"Yes mum/Chichi" they both said in union as they did as they were told.

* * *

In the garden where a barbeque had just occurred Bulma, Vegeta, Master Roshi and Krillin with his family were chatting away. Chichi soon joined them after putting the dishes away, Vegeta grunted to himself as he usually did as he listened to their 'pathetic' conversation.

"Do you remember when Goku proposed to Chichi?" asked Krillin with a huge grin.

"Yeah! That shocked us all!" replied Bulma nudging the blushing Chichi; "If he didn't marry you, you were determined to kick his butt!" once again the housewife blushed.

"That feels just like yesterday, except having kids stops you from being able to do things like that," she chuckled, the others laughed along with her with the exception of Vegeta who just snarled.

"Why did you have to drag me along?" the Saiyan prince snapped, Bulma scowled at her partner.

"It's either that or you're cooking you were cooking your own dinner, and you seemed to enjoy Chichi's fabulous cooking, didn't you?" said Bulma folding her arms smugly, he gave out another grunt.

Just as Vegeta went to reply he heard a loud crash coming from nearby, without a second thought he took of in the direction of the earsplitting noise. "Vegeta, wait!" Krillin called after him as he tried to keep with the Saiyan. Once the two men landed they awed at the large ship which stood before them, until one of the fighters smirked, obviously Vegeta.

"What is it Vegeta?"

"Look who's decided to return," he laughed sadistically awaiting the doors to open; he continued to smirk to himself still ignoring Krillin's question. Krillin moaned to himself as he scowled at the arrogant man before he cautiously walked up to the ship. The doors opened slowly as smoke from the engine flew off in different directions; the monk, startled ran off behind Vegeta who growled at him.

It wasn't long until both Vegeta and Krillin heard some light chuckling, they both turned sharply to see an amused Goku laughing at them with his hands on his hips.

"Goku!" Krillin happily yelled running up to his best friend. He turned and blinked in confusion as he saw Gohan who was leaning against the door glaring at the prince behind him. "Gohan!" he yelled just as loud, but this time in pure shock. Gohan's glare faded as he turned and looked at Krillin.

"Hey," the teenager replied in an uncaring tone before he turned back to the prince who seemed just as shocked. "You're catching flies Vegeta" he scoffed to the oldest Saiyan with a sneer.

"Hold your tongue!" Vegeta snarled back.

"Whoa guys, not this again!" Goku laughed scratching that back of his head, "let's all just be friends, heh."

"Yeah right," snorted the royal fighter. Gohan didn't bother responding and pushed himself up with a struggle before he limped beside his father. Vegeta smirked and sniggered at the hybrid who was panting slightly. "Seems like we have a peg leg here," he cruelly commented.

"Shut your face," Gohan growled leaning on his father.

Goku balanced him as he turned to Vegeta and sighed, "I'll explain later, we only landed a few miles away from the house didn't we?"

"Not even that!" Krillin chirped as he pointed down a pathway, "Just follow that path and your back home! Right Vegeta?" Vegeta who had obviously got bored had flown back leaving the three alone.

"The bas-"

"He's gone," Goku interrupted his son who was flinching, "It's still sore?" he asked pointing down to his right leg.

"It's broken!" Gohan exclaimed, "So is the other one, but seeing there were no medics I haven't been able to train in two and a half weeks!"

Krillin, who had summed up all his courage walked up to Gohan and supported him placing his arm around his neck. Gohan didn't have any option but to accept as his father did the same. "How did you break your legs?" asked the human fighter, Gohan looked at him before turning around and gazing at the floor as they began walking.

"A pillar fell on me," he said with a small smirk.

"Ouch."

"You can say that again," he panted with a grin, "it didn't hurt as much then but now it causes me so much pain to even move."

"I can imagine… but how the heck can a pillar fall on you?" he chuckled nervously; Gohan sighed as Goku began to look worried.

"Long, long story."

Goku smiled at his son; he had learnt to control his anger and not to snap at people… like a certain prince of Saiyans. Gohan squinted his eyes as tears formed, Goku looked down at the teenagers legs which were stumbling; 'Man' he began to think, 'he must be in a lot of pain.'

Soon enough the house came into sight and it wasn't too long until he was able to see people like his mum and Bulma. Vegeta was also there; most likely he hadn't even told them they were back. Fortunately he didn't need to as the three came into view, at first they were all still staring at Gohan and Goku in awe, until Goten ran forward pouncing on Gohan knocking his brother to the floor.

The teenager hissed in pain quietly but smiled up at the child sitting on his stomach, "Gohan!" he cheered enthusiastically until he noticed the cut which was still on Gohan's face, "what happened?" he wondered aloud poking the hybrid's cheek.

"Get off of me Goten," he growled trying to push him off.

So much for Goku's theory… he would learn in time…

"Huh? And why were Krillin and daddy helping you?"

Gohan closed his eyes and banged his head against the hard ground, "because Goten," he started skeptically, "I have broken both of my legs, now move!"

The child's mouth opened as he scratched the back of his head, "whoops, heh," he laughed helping his brother up. But as soon as Gohan was standing firmly he was struck with a hug by his mother.

"Gohan, you're home!" she squealed blissfully as tears fell down her face, she pulled away from him for a second, "good now you can get your butt in school!"

"You're kidding, right?" the oldest of the three hybrids asked in horror, "school, like in place full of human children?"

"Yes," she growled. Goku swore he saw his son's eye twitch.

"Yeah, we can talk about that later," Goku tittered; he then turned to the female scientist who had just got over the shock and gave out a long sigh.

Bulma gave out her own sigh, "I suggest Orange star high."

"What?" Gohan screeched double taking before collapsing onto a chair, "Bulma!"

She laughed and ruffled his hair as she walked past him, "I'll go call an ambulance for your legs."

Gohan began to growl, she was lucky that he couldn't move… He looked up at the rest of the people standing above him, they were all laughing at him –even Vegeta was sniggering! He would get used to these people soon enough, after all this is his home now.

End of chapter… End of story!

_-Wipes tear- All done, I don't know if I like this epilogue, oh well… it's funny really, I was reading over some of my first few chapters, my writing has really changed, some for the good, some for the bad… Anyway, now this story has ended, things might start to improve on 'Warrior school', yet there MIGHT be a sequel, if there is it wont be as long as this and maybe based on him in high school. Remember it's a MAYBE! And most unlikely. sorry for mistakes i know there are some, but I need to get to bed!_

_Anyway, good bye folks! See you in one of my other stories!_

_Danni x_


End file.
